ErrOR - ReAL WoRLd
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Undertale is one of the best games out there, in my opinion. What if the fandom gets out of hand? Well, you get this. {All things Undertale and other components are owned by their respective creators. I just own the plot and human characters.} Rated T, for now...
1. 01

_**01**_  
 _ **The Sans of North America: Kristina Ballon**_

 _Hey guys! Roxas here! Today, I'm goanna do something so unexpected._

 _ ***strikes breast* Through my fault, through my fault, through my most grevious fault**_

 _I had started a_ Undertale _fanfic._

 _On the AUs._

 _Lord, help me._

 _Anyway, with that, the characters that you don't recognize as one of the game's characters are my OCs. Toby Fox owns_ Undertale _(God, bless this man for many years to come) while_ The Garbage Goddess _owns the idea of the story, though I guess it's the AU's owners that own... the... story? Dunno._

 _Anyway, relax and enjoy. Tell me if this is rushed and has an ample amount of errors nigh high, 'kay?_

* * *

If you want to be friends with a 15 year-old girl by the name of Chira Glass, you have to know about her love for flowers, specially roses and buttercups. The teen has long, flowing black hair that went to the end of her shoulder blades, bright chocolate brown eyes, flawless dark brown skin, and a smile that brought many more smiles on people, happy or sad.

Now, I would be lying if I told you that no one knew about her obsession with flowers, or plants. At least once every two weeks someone with a kind soul (NOT the Soul of Kindness) would come to her with a pretty bouquet of flowers, each species wrapped in pink paper. Sometimes the person might be a complete stranger, a man in a business suit or a woman working at the nearby grocery store. Sometimes, it's her friends.

Now, I would be lying if I told you that her friends give a bouquet every other day just to please her; no, they do it because it's nice to. Chira's parents are florists, selling flowers here and there, even letting the teen help. _Her_ _ **friends**_ _,_ which consists of an annoying-as-hell teen, an _Undertale_ die-hard otaku, a book lover, an annoying-as-fuck teen, another _Undertale_ otaku, and an anime artist.

The annoying-as-hell teen, named Dustin Pierce, is a teenage boy tall for his age, and his grade. He has short, cropped light brown, almost orange hair, ice blue eyes, fair peachy skin, and an explosion of freckles on his face. The flowers he brings are the skinny light purple colored lavenders.

The book lover, named Dannika Noyes, is a teenage girl, having long, brown hair tied in a ponytail, hazelnut colored eyes, fair peachy skin, and red glasses that make her eyes pop out more. The flowers she brings are the soft, white bell-shaped daffodils.

The anime artist, named Mika Deering, is a teenage girl. She has blonde hair usually dyed a multitude of colors, ocean blue eyes, fair peachy skin, and large green glasses. The flowers she brings are the very bright pink roses without the thorns.

The _Undertale_ otaku, named Gabby Zuber, is a teenager girl, having long, curly dirt blonde hair, lapis lazui blue eyes, fair peachy skin, and a black choker she seems to wear almost everyday. The flowers she brings is the golden marigolds.

The annoying-as-fuck teen, named Zach Townsely, is a teenage boy and a Mr. Know-It-All. He has light brown hair, hazel colored eyes, fair peachy skin, and a big explosion of freckles on his face and arms. the flowers he brings is the iconic multicolored tulips.

Then, there's the _Undertale_ die-hard otaku.

The otaku, named Kristina Ballon, is a teenage girl with short, cropped black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, fair tan skin, and black glasses with silver lining. Her flowers?

 _ **Buttercups**_.

The choice isn't merely because she's an _Undertale_ fanatic; no, it's Chira's favorite type of flower, even before the release of the game.

 _Then_ , there's the creepy bouquet of flowers.

It was a chilly Friday in the month of November, the month with Thanksgiving underway. High school has been a hassle for Chira, as Kristina would say herself, and she need a break, and what's a break without taking a breather and do some gardening work to prepare the yard for winter? It wasn't until a couple minutes later her overprotective otaku friend banged the door off its hinges (metaphorically), a shotgun in her left hand. Earlier, she phoned her and asked if she gave her a bouquet of flowers lately, the latter saying no and why. The red flags then went up and the brash teen ended the call, already out the door to meet Chira.

" _That motherfucking idiot thinks you're his bitch. Like, fuck that shit I'm not._ "

The phone call ended there, which made Chira more worried about her friend rather than the mystery person. Lately, her friend has started being overprotective of her along with the obvious laziness vibe she brings with her. What's even more interesting is the urge to make a _Undertale_ blog in _tumblr_.

See, it was always Kristina's dream to make such blog, and that wish was granted when her parents gave her a iMac (that computer from _Apple_ ) for her birthday. Today was also the day the two start on another segment on the blog, namely the " _Flowers for my Soulmate_ ", a.k.a. almost all of the posts has something to do with the most "under"rated character, Flowey. The computer was on the patio table, on and running on the _tumblr_ site. Chira also called the others to meet up as well, seeing the opportunity perfect to do a _Undertale_ dub with _Cards Against Humanity_.

 _Then_ , it was lunchtime.

Everyone voted on spaghetti, much to Kristina and Gabby's delight, and the teens prepared the dish, joking along the way. Chira looked at her friends, sitting on a chair, a faint smile on her face. Since the "incident", her group, especially Kristina, have been receiving hate comments, even death threats, just because of a misunderstanding; a misunderstanding Chira rather not talk about. Recently, however, the fear slowly melted from the many supporters all over the _tumblr_ site as well as their hometown. It's rare to see the gang happy while having the fear of the S.W.A.T. Team banging on their door.

"No! You're suppose to keep the pasta stirring!"

"This, mates, is getting im _pasta_ ble."

" _ **Kristina, you asshole**_! Help us here!"

"Funny pun, Sans."

"Yep, I feel like being a little.. _punny_ today."

Chira giggled to herself, the puns and curses creating a friendly atmosphere around the house. As soon as the cooking is done, Dustin, while shoving an extra plate of spaghetti at Kristina, puts down the plates filled with the pasta, smiling at the creations. Everyone, finally happy that the cooking is done and the house isn't burning down yet, sits down and gorges on the dish, chatting and making jokes around the table.

 _If days could be like this..._ Chira sighed, receiving attention from Zach, who sat next to her.

"Chira? You okay?"

The teen looked back at the boy, nodding. "Yeah," she replied. "I just wished that it'll be like this everyday, ya know." She twirled the long noodles with her fork, peering at the mound of pasta. "I mean, like nothing is coming to get us."

Kristina must've heard the answer, because she said, "Chira! I got something to tell ya!" She got out of her seat, scooted the chair away from her, and pumped her fist up in the air. "You need to _ketchup_ with us here, 'cause you can _relish_ the past and present, but you _mustard_ heard me the other day, for we are here with you, whether it's getting into trouble or getting killed." Her hard brown eyes then looked at Chira.

" _Remember, mate: you're not alone in this mess_."

As if on cue, everyone got up and hugged the now crying teen, telling nice things about her and stuff. Chira smiled and laughed, knowing that everything will be back to normal.

 _Then, there is the flash of light and everyone's souls stopping inside them_.

* * *

"...What the hell was that?" Kristina asked, her eyes fixated on the back door.

It was 20 seconds after that weird flash of light episode in Chira's backyard, and everyone hid behind the couch, which proved to be useful as debris and glass flew into the house, obliterating whatever is in the way.

"Dunno," Mika mumbled, looking at the back door, fear dotted in her eyes. "Whatever that is, i'm officially scared."

"Same," Dannika and Gabby chimed, shaking in their spots.

Chira looked at Kristina, seeing any reaction in her face but found none. She she got up from her sitting position, she found a baseball bat from the wall a couple feet away from her, summoned up some courage, and started to walk to the back door, which was opened from the sudden shock wave.

"Chira! You asshole!" Dustin exclaimed, trying to grab the hem of her shirt but was held back by Kristina grabbing his. "You'll get hurt!"

Chira looked back at him, then shrugged. "I'll check if the computer hasn't died yet," she said, facing the door again, bat on her shoulder ready for battle. "Besides, I need to check in for the _Cards Against Humanity_." With that, she trotted outside, determination written all over her face. Stepping on the wooden patio, she scanned her surroundings, seeing nothing out of the blue. The computer was still there, on the _tumblr_ site like nothing happened. The backyard looks the same as always except for the boy sleeping on the gr- wait, _boy sleeping on the ground_?

Cautiously, she tiptoed to the boy, silently going down the steps of the wood, her eyes trained on the boy, the bat lazily dragged behind her.

 _What the hell is this boy doing in my backyard?_ Chira looked behind her to see Kristina outside on the computer, looking through the posts.

"Found anything?" Chira called, looking at the teen. Said teen shook her head but stopped. "Kristina, what did you find?" Worry began to form in Chira's gut; the day she been dreading coming to life, today.

"...Someone, an Anon, "knights" Flowey and gives him a soul."

Chira slapped her face, unamused.

"Also, the video feed was rolling during the blast since I didn't turn it off. I bet it'll tell us what made that blast."

Chira, interested in the video, drops the bat and runs to the patio, where the rest of the gang was at, the video ready to play. Standing besides her, Chira nodded, prompting Kristina to hit play.

 _ **~StAtIc~**_

 _The screen showed the right half of the patio, potted colorful flowers and green vines wrapping itself around the rails and columns of the wood. Noises from the right indicated the gang yelling while cooking._

"Jesus Christ," Zach mumbled, staring at the screen, "we were _really_ that loud?"

"Apparently," Kristina commented.

 _At the bottom of the screen, something yellow popped up, along with muttered curses. Apparently, the noises at the right can't hear these muttered noises. Some of the muttering sounded angry and pissed, like any kind of person talking in hushed voice._

 _However, there was a little curiosity in the voice._

"...Well, we _were_ making a lot of noises..." Dannika pointed out.

 _By now, the clanging was gone and filled the area with a chorus of voices chatting and laughter. Then... an all-too-familar yellow flower showed itself, a look of curiosity plastered on its face._

 _"..._ tumblr _? What the fuck is that? Another social site? Jeez, humans..."_

Kristina pressed pause.

"..."

No one said a word, not even a snarky remark from Kristina.

"...What the _flying fuck_ ," the teen proclaimed, breaking the silence with her disbelief tone, "is _**Flowey**_ doing?!" She then looked around. "Where's the flower fucker, anyway!" She pushed herself away from the computer, got out of her seat, and stomped towards the house. "Imma go find me a clobbering stick; go on without me!"

Mika, sighing, pressed play.

 _Flowey looked at the screen, not knowing he was being recorded. A stray vine swiped on the mouse pad and scrolled down whatever he's looking at._

 _"...Posts... licorice? Eww, even Sans hates those... huh? What's this?" His eyes moved across the page, then a low snicker came out of his mouth. "A soul? For me? My, would that make my day." Once again, the noises to the right didn't hear him._

"Hey," Zach muttered. "Didn't Kristina read off of that post?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"That post about Anon knighting Flowey with a soul?"

Everyone then ohhed and nodded their heads.

"I think something happens to him after he read off of that post."

 _The flower disappears along with the vines, leaving no trace of himself. A few seconds past and during the whole "I'm with you" speech Kristina made, a flash of light appeared, making the screen go static. After one minute, the static clears and the whole patio was trashed._

 _ **~StAtIc~**_

"..."

No one said a word, their thoughts coming to a screeching halt.

"Flowey didn't do that for sure," Gabby commented, breaking the heavy tension. "Otherwise, vines would've went for us back at the house, I think."

Everyone kept looking at the screen, wondering what _exactly_ made that flash of light. Gabby, after letting the statement and explanation sink into everyone, the "Flowey did it" suggestion faded away. The back door closed loudly and Kristina, a metal baseball bat poised on her shoulder, walked up to them.

"...So, what's up?"

Mika sighed. "Apparently, that post about Anon knighting Flowey with a soul has something to do with that white light... or that's what we gathered here," she explained. Her eyes then went to the bat. "Uh...What are you doing with that?"

"Oh, you know... _Flowey_."

Chira sighed and looked back at the yard, where the b- whoa, where the hell did the boy go?

" _Where the hell did he go?_ " Chira cried, looking around the yard frantically "Holy _**FUCK**_ , where did he go?!" By now, she's wailing, frantically searching the whole house for whatever she's looking for. Her friends look at her with a disbelieving face on, Mika and Kristina shaking their heads. Chira appeared besides them, huffing from the running she was doing for the past 15 minutes.

"Fuck... can't find him anywhere... dammit."

Chira went in the shed, taking out a light green bicycle and a yellow helmet, strapped on said helmet, hopped on the bike, and sped off, leaving the whole gang in her dust.

"...Man," Kristina muttered, scratching the back of her head. "She's determined to find that boy, huh?"

Pedaling as fast as she can, Chira sped throughout the neighborhood, occasionally asking the friendly neighbors if they seen a blonde-haired boy run around the specific part of the neighborhood.

Unfortunately, almost all of them haven't.

 _ **Keyword:**_ _almost_.

An elderly couple by the name of Mr. and Mrs. Gatamo, both recently moving from Spain, spotted the teen not that long ago, saying how fast he was moving and how _flustered_ he looked.

"It was like," Mrs. Gatamo explained, putting her one finger up like 'em old women, "he was caught doing some dirty act with someone else. Someone, I hope, he loved."

It didn't take long before Mr. Gatamo told the teenage girl he ran off in the direction of the school and Chira was at it again, pedaling harder than she done in her entire existence. As the high school loomed ahead, she felt her head feel funny, like someone's trying to get inside of her mind and see what's in it. Arriving at the school with no injuries (swerving was not fun, Chira noted), the teen settled her bike on the ground, not caring if she locks it up or not, and starts walking around the perimeter of the school, looking for the teenage boy. After a few hours, she sat on the curb of the Terry Rd. parking lot, exhausted and sleepy from the looming headache she's having.

Speaking of that headache...

Kristina and Dannika came over, worry completely wrapped around them as Kristina's other friend, Charles, dropped them off at the school, the latter holding a first-aid kit in her hands.

"Goddamn it, Chira!" Kristina cried,running and kneeling next to her, gripping her shoulders hard. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking!? It's almost ten o'clock at night, you doofus!"

True, Chira looked up in the sky, seeing the dark sky loom overhead filled with countless shining stars. And during that time between 1:30 PM and now, she hasn't found the guy, yet. She sighed, looking at Kristina. "...I know." She pushed the teen out of the way. "No need to rub it in on me." _Where did he go, anyway?_

"...You know," Kristina mumbled, getting up form her kneeling position. "You should've called us so we can help."

"Y-"

"Yeah!" Dannika exclaimed, looking at her with her adorable face of hers. "Don't go out and do that again! Who knows; you might've gotten kidnapped by a bad guy!"

"Alright!" Chira said, raising her hands up in surrender. "Alright. I won't do it again, I promise." She looked at the two, who nod.

"Good," Kristina said, smiling. She looked to her right. "Say, isn't the one you're looking for have blonde hair, by any chance?"

Chira nodded. "Has nothing on other than brown pants and likes to frown, apparently." _Huh, why the hell did I say that?_

Kristina looked at her, her eyes still looking at her right. "Well, I suppose we still have more time to kill." She walked in the direction she was looking at. "Besides, I'm here all night."

And the search for the mysterious blonde-haired boy continued.

At first, no one made progress since it's the dead of night and the darkness is making everything hard to see, especially with Kristina and her glasses. The others, including Charles, joined in, some betting that this guy's not that hard to find, which went down the toilet. By the time they found access to the roof, Chira and Kristina were hit with a powerful smell of grass and cherry blossoms, which almost made Chira faint from the smell.

"D-Damn," Kristina commented, flipping the hatch open with her one hand while the others covering her nose. "That's way too smelly for me."

Chira was the first one to step foot onto the roof, looking for the source of the sweet smells. Kristina, on the other hand, went back down to call the guys and, for her own reasons, to get away from the sweet smells she calls stenches.

Chira walked all over the roof, looking for the teenage boy, until she spots a person on the edge of the roof, facing Terry Rd. There was a ring of flowers- no, two -sitting next to them, shining with the light form the full moon.

Two flower crowns that was made out of buttercups.

Chira then realized that the person had blonde hair that went to the base of their neck, their skin slick with sweat (from running, Chira theorized) a color of peach-colored color pencils. Their back was hunched, as if they are doing something with their hands, the brown pants tugging at the position they're making.

Smells like cherry blossoms and regret.

Chira, as quiet as she can, walked to the person, her hands twitching to get her hands on those buttercup flower crowns. While she approached, the person seems to not notice, continuing with whatever they're doing.

That was before she hits a raised platform, not seeing due to the dark, and lands face first onto the concrete roof, _**hard**_ , yelping in surprise and pain.

Down below, Kristina, hearing the yelp, looked up, wondering how on earth did Chira get hurt. "Isn't the roof flat?"

"Naw," Charles answered, looking up as well. "The, uh, roof has a raised platform you have to step up on. I-I assume she didn't see that raise."

Suddenly, a loud _thud_ resonated around the school, making everyone jump on the ground. Kristina looked to her right, and saw a large green vine with red spikes coming out of it blocking the whole street and sidewalk. Looking to her left was the same thing, making everyone trapped.

"C-Crap!" Dannika exclaimed, looking for an exit but found none. "We're trapped!"

Up on the roof, Chira got up, rubbing her head from the fall, groaning. As she looked up, she was greeted by narrowed, pissed off crimson red eyes, making her squeak. She backed off, her scared eyes still on the teen, a scowl present on their face. It's funny, Chira told herself, how this teen looked like puberty has been so mean to them yet they look so mature for their age. Green vines shot out of the ground and made their way up to the roof where they came in all directions, surrounding the teen and Chira with red spikes pointed dangerously at the two.

"...Uh, hi?" Chira said, putting her hand up, which was shaking.

The teen came closer to her, their feet slapping on the floor loudly. Chira could hear her friends struggling on the ground; did they get stuck on the vines, too?

"Uh..." she muttered, feeling intimidated by the teen. "Uh... can I-I-I help you with something?" She shrunk, feeling those cold, hard red orbs on her. _Maybe, they'll go away sooner or later..._

"...Idiot."

Chira shivered, though it's about 75°F outside since of the weird weather lately. The voice indicated a soft yet cold drawl, low and soprano; an older man underneath a young teenage boy. The scent of cherry blossoms and grass was stronger here, making Chira, once again, almost faint. The red eyes, the girl murmured to herself, actually complement his blonde hair, like... Ben_DROWNED or Link with red eyes.

And that analogy is the perfect piece to go along with the boy's features.

"Huh..." He kept intently staring at her, eyes moving in their sockets. The vines then crawled over to Chira, some of them stopping halfway. His scowl then turned into a smile, a creepy smile.

 _Have I just found a pedophile?_ Chira thought, seeing the boy grasp her wrists. _Lord, can you get Kristina up here?_

"My, what a wo-"

The boy's sentence was cut short as a stray white object slammed into his back, making him fall over, the stray object, a bone, bouncing off of him.

" _Mate, what do you think you're doing_?"

Chira looked up to see Kristina, standing a few feet from her, her face unreadable. The teen boy got up, spitting blood and looked at the teenage girl.

"Well, I see you found the mysterious boy, Chira!" the teen commented, walking towards him, closing her eyes. "Man, what an accomplishment." Crossing her arms, she opened her eyes, a soft brown reflected from the moonlight. "You know, I can just sit down here and see you bang on my friend here." She eyed Chira, her reaction telling all kinds of obscenities at her. "But, heh, I can't let you do that."

"Wow," the boy muttered, getting up, the vines moving again, his hands clapping slowly and sarcastically. "Spoken like a true martyr for a lost cause." He cackled manically, making Chira freeze in her spot. Kristina was unfazed by this. "Heh, you're just like the Smiley Trashbag, always fighting for a lost cause."

Kristina eyes widened, but quick enough that the boy didn't see. Her frown then turned into a sneer and her eyes went dark. "... Smiley Trashbag, eh?" Her left eye held a glowing purple eye, the atmosphere tingling with a buzzing feeling. She raises her left hand, the hand having a lavender glow. Then...

 _ **A thousand bones and one Gaster Blaster appeared behind Kristina, a smile that could've been mistaken for someone else on her face.**_

"Alright, mate," the teen said, bringing her hand down fast. All of the bones then sailed through the air, slicing whatever is in the way, heading their way towards the boy. " _Let's get to the point_."

Chira blinked and saw that she's back on the ground, surrounded by her friends, all asking if she's alright. But...

"It's just like that day... that day she became _Sans_."

 _ **~Song: Undertale - Your Best Friend Remix**_ **by** _ThatGoddamnFlowey=)~_

The teen was very good at dodging, slipping past the sharpened bones, all of them slamming into the roof with a satisfying _crunches_ and _crashes_. Kristina summoned more bones, some slamming into the roof to trap the teen, the others sharpened and flying head on at the boy, who dodged it with no effort. A few Gaster Blasters appeared and fired at the teen, who got nicked by one of them.

"Interesting..." he said, holding his bleeding arm. "You're just like that Smiley Trashbag!" A vine rushed towards her, Kristina getting caught in its jab. "The only thing he does is _stand there_ , like a stationary target!" Another one jabs at her, making the girl fly towards the side of the building to the right, creating a dust cloud.

" _Kristina_!" someone yelled from the ground.

As if on cue, the teen got up from the gaping hole, blood flowing down their arm. A Gaster Blaster materialized in front of her and fired, the light purple beam hitting the boy head on. sending him flying off the roof.

"HAH!" Krisitna exclaimed, getting up despite the growing pain on her left leg due to the impact. "In yo face, biatch!" As she got to the edge of the roof, her smile that was spreading on her face turning into a snarl as the boy was lazily sprawled out under a thicket of green vines, his smirk flashing on his face. His injuries were erased as well, making Kristina pissed.

"...See?" He yelled, the vines growing while the teen got to his feet. Kristina summoned several bones and flung it at him, the vines that brought him forward blocking every one of them. "Even that _fucking_ smiling asshole couldn't beat me!"

Then, it was nothing but vines and bones clashing against each other while the two teens did hand-to-hand combat.

There would be bones crashing onto the roof.

There would be Gaster Blasters ringing in the distance.

There would be vines banging on the roof, creating shock waves that shake the whole school building.

There would be curses thrown at the enemy like bullets from a pistol.

There would be yelps or cries out of pain and fear.

At this time, some people came out of their houses, wondering what the noise was all about. A few called the police, even the FBI, since of the danger, but most of the people were teens, teens that seen or wanted to see what "mysterious powers" Kristina had under those brown eyes.

 _Then, the tables_ _ **turned**_.

See, it was _Kristina_ that everyone saw that was winning the fight, since more of the gasps and shrill cries were coming from a boy, aka teen that could summon lethal vines. Unfortunately, a thin vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kristina's neck, tightening the vine. She gasps for air, scraping her hands on the vine.

" _Do you think you can beat me_?" By now, the boy's face was centimeters away from her face, eyes pure black with the pupils blood red. He almost hauntingly looks like an older Ben_DROWNED.

"...S-Shit," the teenage girl muttered, letting her hands go limp at her sides. The boy sneered, satisfied.

"Well, it appears I don't have to shank you after all," the boy murmured, the vine getting tighter. He throws his head back and cackles, Kristina groaning not at the pain but at the narcissistic character and the obvious laugh.

Dang, did that laughter sounds _exactly_ like Flowey's cackle.

 _What was one thing Sans_ never _did?_ Kristina thought, pretending to be on the verge of death just to let the teen know she's almost gone. _That one thing..._

 _ **He never did that one move you did back then.**_

Kristina suddenly sneered, knowing that he did _not_ do such thing at all, let alone _create_ one that might match such display.

"H-Hey," she croaked, making the boy look at her, his taunting halted. "You never got to see my _special attack_."

Down below, almost everyone passed out, the passing-out-fest starting around the time the boy got a hold of the girl. Chira and Mika, being the ones still watching, look up on the roof, wondering if the fight's over.

"Let's pray that bitch says that she's fine tomorrow," Chira muttered, getting up from her seat in the grass. "I'm heading home."

Up there, Kristina teleported from the vine, making the boy widen his eyes.

"Mate, there's one thing you don't know about me: I don't think you heard me on the news yet, but _I_ murdered **someone** _ **doing this**_." She closed her eyes, her hands behind her. "It's called "Final Smash" due to the move being at least part of a Final Smash hailing from Smash Bros., my game back then." A purple aura surrounded her body and top of head, creating a fantasy anime knight's clothing with a hat that could be from a familiar game character's head, and a red-orange cape with a left wing that clasped it in place. "Well, this is interesting." She stretches her right hand, where a double-edged sword with a blue handle with a glowing star in the middle rested.

" _ **It's Kirby's Ultra Sword Smash from Smash Bros 4**_."

She said it so... creepily and darkly that the boy took a step back, fear written all over his face. Her eyes open, revealing ice blue eyes, the left glowing a bright blue. She raises the sword, her eyes set on the target.

" _ **All it takes is one slice**_."

She starts to run at the boy, sword behind her head, her glasses shining from the moonlight, her sneer still flashing. The boy flinched, his eyes widening as the vines stiffen in place.

" _ **Just one slice to KO you**_."

The boy threw his hand out, sending vines in all directions at the moving person, that sneer plastered on her face. Each vine that got in her way; cut in half. Each vine that tried to jab at her; dodged it. Each curse the boy threw at her; it rolled off of her.

By now, it's 5:30 AM, the time marking it Saturday. Dawn was overhead, the sky turning a dark shade of blue. Mika was the only person who still stood from the original group, Chira leaving the scene a few hours before. As she looked up towards the roof, a _ping_ sound can be heard and all of the people were talking loudly now. Mika, confused, looked around then saw the most beautiful thing on the planet.

A green heart that glowed and pulsated like a beating heart.

Mika knew what this is: a SOUL from _Undertale_ , a SOUL of Kindness, specifically.

"What's this doin- wait, is this my _soul_?!"

Up on the roof, Kristina done the move and now is beating the living shit out of the teen, who was laughing as he dodges the punches she's throwing.

"My, you can't land a punch, huh?" he taunted, placing his two bare feet on Kristina's chest, making the girl face scrunch up in confusion. Using his hands to lift himself, he kicked her hard, sending her on her back groaning, landing on his feet perfectly. A sneer on his face, he walked up to the girl, who was trying to get up, coughing as she does. Chuckling, he slams his foot down on the girl, a gasp coming from the teen. A vine appeared behind the teen, ready to impale its target.

"F-Fuck," the teen muttered, closing her eyes. The boy sees this as surrender and cackles madly, knowing without a doubt he won.

"Hah, knew you'll never win," he said, smiling. Vines appeared behind him, ready to impale.

" _Any last words_?"

Kristina knew that it's over, she fucked up, Chira's goanna get raped, and- oh!

"You know, I teach self-defense class."

The boy stopped laughing, including the vines that were dangerously several centimeters away from her torso. His look was one of those looks when someone said something to the other and that someone wanted to ask why that person said that.

"What?"

"I teach kids how to be safe in their communities."

By now, the boy has gotten his face close to Kristina, too close for comfort. "Why should I care at this point?" He draws away from her. "You'll get no sympathy from me!"

"Yeah, but I also say to the kids, 'Get the dude when he's talking; they're vulnerable at that point,' due to his short attention span." She smiled. "And, according to that sentence, _you_ are that dude!"

Something hits the boy on the back making him turn around just to see a bunch of rocks, big and small, hit him like rapid-fire. After several minutes, the dust cloud that formed disappeared, revealing a knocked-out teenage boy, bruises and scrapes covering every inch of his body.

"Heh," Kristina muttered, grinning. "Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet dunked on!"

* * *

 _... And we have reached an end of the first chapter of this series! I hope you have chosen to read the whole thing,_ _ **not**_ _skim and say done, and give your opinion about it and see you in... well, whenever I got the time to upload another one._

 _Au revoir, my friends._


	2. 02

_**02  
**_ _ **New Plan: Inflitrate The Realistimalinea**_

 _ **From: Skyforged**_  
 **What the heck did I just read *rubs eyes***  
 **Please explain to me what just happened, because I couldn't really follow that at all.**

 _Worry not, Skyforged; that's why I actually realized that 5,704 words is kinda hard to follow, which is why I give you..._

 _ **The Fast Read**_  
 _ **01**_  
 _ **The Sans of North America: Kristina Ballon**_

 _ **Chira Glass is your ordinary teenage girl in high school that has an obsession with flowers and plants. Her friends are Dustin, Zach, Dannika, Mika, Gabby, and Kristina. One day, on a Friday in November, Chira gets a bouquet of flowers from someone she doesn't know and calls Kristina, who comes in along with the others. Kristina, along with Chira, are making a**_ **Undertale** _ **blog and Chira found that today can be a day for posting another post for said blog.**_

 _... Get me so far?_

 _ **Lunchtime rolls around and the gang eats, having a conversation about a "certain event that Chira doesn't want to talk about." A flash of light appears in the backyard and the gang goes to said place, where Chira finds a boy.**_

 _Assuming I probably lost your here or when that battle... forget about it; I'm a beginner at these types of things. Just hold on for me, will ya? Trust me, I'll get that battle scene all situated, 'kay?_

 _ **After watching an... interesting video, Chira finds the boy to be missing and, in an attempt out of fear and worry, heads out into the neighborhood, asking people where he went. Thanks to an elderly couple, Chira finds the boy at the high school, making flower crowns.**_

 _I think I'm positive about something: I lost you here, did I, Skyforged?_

 _ **A battle ensues and...**_

 _Crap, I don't know how to explain that battle scene..._

 _ **Well, I could give you the lay down.**_  
 _ **The boy manages to slam Kristina into the wall.**_  
 _ **Kristina has powers similar to Sans and uses that to her advantage.**_  
 _ **Kristina uses "special attack", aka Ultra Sword from Kirby.**_  
 _ **The boy taunts at Kristina while vines with spikes inch closer to Kristina's body.**_  
 _ **Rocks beat up the boy.**_  
 _ **Battle ends with Kristina saying Sans' line, which I know you know.**_

 _Well, that's the whole entire chapter, trimmed to, say, about 200 or less words. I hope you find this a little bit comprehensive, if I spelled that right, to you._

 _Now, there's the other stuff._

 _ **1)**_ _This story takes place after Undertale in the Pacifist route, which would be very, very,_ very _helpful along the way._

 _ **2)**_ _REAL WORLD AKA OUR WORLD REFERENCES, which is where the "undertale", "smash bros.", and "creepypasta" jargon is used without anyone saying "what?" (Except those who do not play video games or never actually heard of that.)_

 _ **3)**_ _Just like the part (if you managed to comprehend all 5704 words) about the Ultra Sword with Kristina and the title of the chapter, there's something up with Sans, the continents, and special attacks. I can't explain much without giving out spoilers, but all I can say is, read and find out!_

 _ **4)**_ _Just like the summary, author notes in the first chapter, and now, we're dealing with AUs, which means... well, I can't give anything out, can I?_

 _ **5)**_ _Fun Fact: Did you know I actually made a deadline for the first chapter, which, according to the first published date, is the day after? I just finished it a few hours after the reminder reminded me._

 _Alright, with all of that stuff out of the way, I do not own Undertale or its AUs; their owners do. I do, however, own my OCs (*cough**cough*friendsandme*cough*cough*) and the plot._

 _'Kay, let's see how this turns out._

* * *

"...What?"

"I-I-I need y-y-you and Frisk o-over here. I got s-s-something for y-you."

It was Day 50, the end of the month called November. _Two months since Flowey went missing_.

Well, that escalated quickly.

Frisk, at first, was not worried although the others, especially Sans and Toriel, more on Sans than Toriel, were worried out of their minds.

" _That punk could've wreck havoc across the world!_ "

" _F-Frisk, you d-d-do know t-t-that.. uh..._ "

" _I have to agree with Undyne, human; Flowey may create trouble._ "

" _You must at least do something about it._ "

" _... Of course_."

Sans' response, however, might be the most _useful_ comment of all.

" _ **Kid, that weed is out to kill; are you telling me you're brainwashed by that soulless flower?**_ "

After a huge argument between Frisk, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys, it was decided that the gang would go out and find the flower in fear that he could be destroying the government of some country in the Middle East, asking people along the way if they seen a talking flower, which they almost do.

 _ **Keyword:**_ _almost_.

Alphys actually hacked into a chain of cameras (don't ask her how she managed to do that) in a small community in the US state of Virginia, getting rid of the suggestion of asking people where Flowey went. Not only that, she phoned in Sans and Frisk just to let them see it.

"O-O-Oh! You're h-here," Alphys said, seeing Sans and Frisk come in through the door, the child on the skeleton's shoulders. "I a-assume you want to s-see that, uh, camera f-f-eed?"

Sans nodded, dropping Frisk on the ground. "Yep. Heard someone broke a bone. That's _humerus_." He flashed his shit-eating grin, the joke making the Royal Scientist and the child giggle through clenched teeth. "So... where's the _humerus_ vid?" Sans popped behind the scientist, who was bringing it up on the screen. "Did someone _really_ break a bone?"

"No," Alphys muttered, pressing play. "This is CAM 03 in the Western Branch High School establishment, in hallway G. There's audio, but... i-i-it has f-foul language, e-e-even f-f-f-fouler than U-Undyne's."

 _ **~StAtIc~**_

 _The screen showed a group of teens, all making wide gestures with their hands, in the hallway, the audio picking up garbled noises that could only be the teenagers yelling. There were two, however, standing a foot away, looking at the unfolding argument that could escalate to a fight any minute._

"S-S-Sorry if t-the audio's n-not up t-t-to s-s-standards," the Royal Scientist apologized quietly, looking at Sans for any reaction. "This b-b-building is f-far away..."

"No, no," Sans murmured, eyelights fixated on the screen. "It's okay; it's fine."

 _The teen with black hair wearing a red shirt puts their hands up, like they're defending something. The teen with orange hair wearing a black shirt points at one of the two people standing on the side, the one with blonde hair wearing a jade tank top with a white thing covering their arm._

 _The noises then turned into words as the two teens arguing start to get in each other's faces, saying curses and hateful words._

 _"You are fucking insane, you asshole! He's_ _ **fucking**_ _genocidal!"_

 _"Fuck you too, Dustin; he's in the same boat as all of us!"_

 _"Same boat?_ _ **SAME BOAT**_ _? Kristina, you have to be fucking kidding me." The teen then walks over and grabs the teen with the tank top by the arm with the white things, making the blonde gasp out of pain. "_ _ **Do you fucking think this person's on the same boat as us**_ _?"_

 _Kristina, the other teen, gave them a bored look, keeping her calm despite the pissed-off vibe they're letting off. "That person," they're said through clenched teeth, "is just like everyone else. The physics of this world won't let him be what he really is, and, I swear to God, Dustin, if you bring his head on a silver platter..." They grabbed the teen's shirt, making said teen drop their hand off of the other's teen. "I'll blast you to outer space using Harry, got it?"_

 _The teen, Dustin, laughed smiling. "Kristina, is_ _ **that**_ _a threat?"_

"This i-i-is where i-it gets i-interesting," Alphys mumbled, turning up the volume. "This girl uses... a weapon on the boy. Watch."

 _A Gaster Blaster appeared, ready to fire. Kristina's left eye glowed purple, the light casting off the walls. "Of course,_ _ **it's**_ _a threat. Do you think I'm_ _ **not**_ _capable of making threats?" Bones, orange in color, appear behind the boy, the objects slanting at a impaling angle. "Mate, I'm just like everyone else."_

"... Damn," Sans cursed, looking at Alphys. "How's that even possible?"

"N-No one k-knows, I g-guess," Alphys explained. She scratches the side of her head. "I-I-I mean, t-the other t-teens back o-off."

"Well, that's because it's dangerous to be near that; you could get yourself hurt if you're near it, even if you're not the target."

 _The other teen that was near the teen with the tank top got in front of Dustin, arms out as a defense. The teen with the tank top was unamused yet kept their ground._

 _"Kristina, stop; you don't want to blast G Hall into smithereens, right? I agree with you."_

 _"Chira? W-"_

 _Chira, the teen, turned her head over to his direction and hissed at him. "Quiet!" She turns back at Kristina. "Look, you're right; Leo's in the same bo-"_

 _"..._ _ **It's Flowey, you asshole. Remember when he said it right after that fight two days ago**_ _?"_

 _ **~StAtIc~**_

"... Apparently, I d-d-did the math, a-a-and two months h-here is t-two d-days o-over t-there."

Sans didn't say anything. Really, his look is all you need to know when it comes to that search, the eyelights gone. Frisk, bored, watched next to him, wondering why someone named Flowey is in the group.

"... That can't be right," he finally said, getting up and walking around the room. "There is _no_ way in hell **Flowey** could've... _jumped_ over there."

Frisk and Alphys looked at him in surprise. He doesn't talk like that unless it had something to do with... _them_. Alphys then gasped in horror.

"Y-Y-You m-m-m-mean...!"

Sans then ran up to the door, yelling, "I'm goanna take a call! Keep an eye on Frisk, will ya!" The last part was faint as he ran down the sidewalk teleporting by the end of the street. Frisk looked at the scientist and signed something.

"Oh," Alphys muttered. "Y-Y-You serious?" She then fiddles with her fingers. "W-Well, we, uh, should g-get the others, t-t-then..."

* * *

Finding the entrance to the Underground is easy, since Sans lives in Ebott, a small town named after the mountain that's near them. Arriving at the mouth of the cave, the skeleton looked at the surrounding area, lush trees and towering trees making a natural archway towards the cave.

"Alright, Flowey; tell me why you're over there."

He walked in, feeling the faint tingle of raw magic in the air buzz around him. Walking the long way, he went through Snowdin, the snow still white as ever, Waterfall, where the echo flowers were the only sounds in the area, and Hotland, the CORE's silhouette in the distance.

Taking a "shortcut", Sans arrives at the large building, feeling the heat of the lava rise to his level. "Alright," he mumbled to himself, walking around the place, "where is that door?"

Teleporting around, he cursed himself every time he didn't end up where he wanted to be (one such location is somewhere outside the CORE, which pissed him off the greatest), getting frustrated with each failure.

That is, until he arrived in the hallway where that door is at.

You see, the CORE is connected to many, many timelines since the Void's entrance is in the building somewhere. There is one such timeline that is the "safe haven" timeline and that timeline is the Omega Timeline, headed by Core Frisk, a Frisk that fell into the CORE. Ever since the "Operation Blueberry" events unfolded, Core Frisk took precaution and beefed up security, keeping out the "Out Codes", who consists of Error, Ink, Fresh, and, surprisingly, Geno, the last person being the only person to get in without any problem.

Operation Blueberry was the mission that almost got him and the others in deep shit, a.k.a. getting into another timeline that has nothing to do with _Undertale_ , also known as the Realistimalinea, a word that means "real timeline."

Now, _**that**_ would've been a complete failure.

After beating Error up and getting Blueberry (Underswap Sans) out of the Anti-Void, everyone went back, all of that stuff done and gone. Sans knew that it's going to be alright after the events and that Blueberry will recover from that traumatic experience, which everyone got the news from Swapyrus (Underswap Papyrus), but a hero's work is never done; Error will come back, stronger and better, and whatever he'll do won't end well.

 _That_ , each Sans from the main timelines is afraid of.

As Sans stood in front of the door that leads into the Omega Timeline, he took a deep breath. The last time he was here was the 2-month anniversary of the shattering of the magical Barrier, the other Sanses coming over for the food. As much as the original Sans wanted to pointed out, it wasn't for the food; because of him being... _alive_ , basically, they're all alive, and that is good.

The door suddenly opens and Core Frisk, her pitch black eyes boring into Sans, appeared, looking tired than usual. "Hey," she greeted, followed by a yawn. She then cocks her head. "Why are you up against the wall?"

Sans, spooked, shook right against the wall adjacent to the door, two Gaster Blasters facing the other wall. His left eye was glowing teal with yellow, warning Core Frisk.

"Sans, calm down. Come in; I know why you're here."

Sans, still calming down from the sudden jumpscare, slowly walks in, the Gaster Blaster dissipates behind him. As the skeleton passed through the door, said door disappears, making Sans perplexed. "Uh, the door ju-"

"It only appears when a person _really_ wants to find it," Core Frisk explained, hovering in place. She looked at Sans. "I assume you want to verify Flowey's whereabouts?"

The monster nods, leaning against the cool metal of the wall. "Is it even possible?"

Core Frisk frowned, thinking. "Well, I have two theories, theories I already explained to the oth-"

" _Others_? Wait, did you call the in-"

"Lucifer (Underfell Papyrus), Blue (Babybones Sans), and Flora (Underfell Flowey) also went missing two months ago as well." The child shrugged. "Apparently, Flowey going missing was a coincendence." She disappeared, making Sans panic and run in the hallway, finding his way into the lobby, where monsters survivors from genocidal timelines were chatting, really perplexed about seeing different versions of themselves and other monsters. Walking quietly among them, he found himself in the control room where Core Frisk is at, sitting on her chair, looking at something.

"Jesus Christ, Frisk; don't you ever do that, again!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning the chair so she faces Sans. "Can't help it."

"You say that _every_ time...!" Sans groaned, slapping his face in disbelief.

"Anyway, the others are coming; they were busy playing Uno." She then giggled. "Death (ReaperTale Sans) was losing, having at least 20 cards in his hand."

Sans chuckled. "Wow, really?"

Ever since getting on the surface, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and Sans played cards games and one of them were Uno, which is the skeleton's favorite besides Bullshit. During the 2-month anniversary, he introduced the cards (having two decks due to the number of people) and, like expected, Death came out first, with Sans second, Screwball (Scientist!Sans) third, Blaster (Gaster!Sans) fourth, Geno (AfterTale Sans) fifth, Outs (OuterTale Sans) sixth, Blueberry seventh (Swapyrus: I'm proud of you, Sans!), and Edge (Underfell Sans) dead last, flipping the table out of rage in the process, hurting Geno and Blueberry, and getting hurt in return by Swapyrus.

 _ **Anyway**_.

It was a wonder that Death managed to land last while Sans' out, since rarely anyone got to pitch Death into the fires of Hell without dragging themselves in.

" _ **Fucking bullshit!**_ "

" **UNO OUT!** "

Core Frisk unconsciously teleported the two of them outside of the room where the others were at.

" **Dayum, son; he just killed you!** "

The sound of cards resonated as the door slammed open, Edge's pissed-off self appearing.

"Oh, it's _you_."

Sans did his signature shit-eating grin, saying," Edge! What happened? Lost?"

The black jacket clad skeleton shrieked and teleported, making Sans snicker. Peeping his head into the room, he saw Blaster, Geno, Outs, and Death sitting, holding Uno cards, the last skeleton _literally_ having at least 20 cards.

"... Assume everyone had a +4 card, then..."

"Shut up," Death said dryly, placing a card down. "Wanna play? Edge decides to forfeit, so his slot is open."

"Yeah," Geno muttered, placing a card down. "He still has his cards out, and we haven't seen it."

"Alright, then," Sans said, joining the circle. "Let's see why Edge wanted to run out."

Core Frisk sighed as Death came in last, pissed as fuck, holding a bone scythe, which he probably used to slice something, or someone.

"Apparently," Sans whispered into Core Frisk's ear, "Death lost when Blaster placed down his last card, a +4." Core Frisk giggled, making Death growl at the two.

"Alright, alright!" Core Frisk exclaimed, calming down. "Anyway, let's start.

"These last two months, Lucifer, Blue, Flora, and Flowey," Core Frisk explained, the word "Flowey" stressed out, knowing that he's the recent victim, "went missing, which is kinda weird, since these people don't even let themselves near timeline stuff... well, except Blue and people, apparently, disappeared around the same time.

"Lucifer, we can definitely count on not evening knowing about the other timelines before the Christmas party. A low-profile victim, if I may.

"Flora, another one from Underfell. Flora is Flowey over there, but unlike Flowey, she has no knowledge of the timelines. Another low-profile victim."

"Wait," Geno chimed, making everyone look at him. "Two Floweys went missing?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Flora, we don't know, but Flowey... oh Flowey." She clicked the mouse of the computer, bringing a bunch of windows on the screen. "This, I guarantee, is where Flowey's at." She clicks on one of the windows, showing a news article. "I was searching and I found this under the Realistimalinea's network. Tagged with a lot of stuff, apparently."

As Sans read off of the article, Core Frisk also clicked on another window, the bigger screen loading with the window. "Not only that, but..."

"...'But', what?" Death asked impatiently. "Spit it out!"

"... There has been reports over there saying a black man can do genocide in a matter of seconds. Some of the survivors say that he uses 'strings' to kill everyone, which is apparent in all cases of these mass genocides." She then looked at the gang. "Now, I know you want to say this, bu-"

"How the actual fuck," Edge grumbled, glaring at her, "does that concern us all?"

" _That black guy is Error_."

The whole grew quiet, the revelation settling in. Sans, finished with the article, looks at Core Frisk.

"You got to be kidding me."

Core Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Am not, Sans. Flowey's whole being is there and who knows what he's up to?"

"According to the article, healing; someone got the guts to fight him and won, which is interesting if it they are a mere mortal."

"...What?"

"Heh, that's _mortifying_."

Geno groaned while the other Sanses giggled, the pun lifting the atmosphere a bit. Core Frisk sighed, then said, "Okay, then who's he staying with?"

"Says a Miss Chira Glass and a Miss Kristina Ballon." He scrolled down to the bottom, where two pictures of the teens were at, each coming with contact information. _Hold on_ , Sans thought, glancing at the two pictures. _I know these people._

 _They're the two teens from that camera feed!_

"Error is most likely the one behind these mass genocides," Core Frisk explained. "The whole M.O. matches his M.O. The clothing is also Error-based-"

"So," Blaster said, busy lighting his cigarette, "it could be _not_ Error?"

"Let's assume it's not."

"But," Screwball, who came on not that long ago, chimed in, "you can say that the strings came from Error, but the person doing the genocide _isn't_ Error himself." Setting his stuff down on the table next to him, he cleared his throat. "Error can do as he pleases with anyone _as long as he has his puppet strings around their Soul_. That means, he could be far away from where the genocides are occurring."

He puts three phalanges up. "Three mass genocides already happened: one somewhere in Brazil, one in a small farming community in Philippines, and one, the recent one, in a town somewhere in Texas, USA. These places have nothing to do with Error or whatever he's scheming, but the intention is always the same, about 100 people were slaughtered, no wounds, no cause of death. Doctors over there are saying it could be a silent heart attack, but other doctors say it's a peaceful death, like they already made peace with their god and said goodbye to their relatives."

Edge looks at the scientist, a confused look on his face. "... Weird; don't they know they're goanna die?"

"Yeah," Geno mumbled, eyeing Death, who was just as confused as Edge. "Did the guy, like, tell them they are chosen or something?" His gaze went back on Core Frisk. "Don't tell me these people _volunteered_ to be killed."

"Probably," Core Frisk said, answering the question. "I mean, if you say that you have to kill them for your own needs, then would the 100 people panic? The funny thing is, the killer ends up killing themselves, scrawling a sentence that's the same into the ground for all three genocides.

"I don't have the pictures, but I know the sentence." She took out a piece of paper, writing apparent on the side facing her. " _ **He has come to judge you, the children of Mother Earth. Be prepared, for the Destroyer's mercy is no more**_."

Everyone shivered, the creepiness of the sent- wait, Core Frisk said a _sentence_ , not _two sentences_.

"Frisk," Sans mumbled, "that's _two_ , not one."

"... To me, it's one," she chided. "Besides, "Destroyer" is just another name for Error, meaning..." She gasped.

" _He's going to do a No Mercy run!_ "

* * *

"Hey," Kristina said, scrolling down on her computer, "y'all heard about the mass genocide in Texas?"

It was Monday, a bright and frigid cold school day. During Zero Block, the gang decides to screw around before the bell rings. Flowey, being the "new kid" in school, sat next to Zach, holding one Uno card in his right hand.

"..."

"Dustin," Chira said dryly, looking at the teenage boy, "your turn."

"Yeah!" Dustin exclaimed, throwing his free hand up. "I know!"

"Then," Flowey chided, pointing at the yellow 7, "put one down, you idiot!"

"Alright!" Dustin yelled, slamming down a yellow 3 on top of the messy stack. "Ther-"

Flowey, his signature smirk on his face, places down a green 3, saying, "Uno out."

Dustin screamed, flipping the table on Zach and Flowey, who got buried under said furniture, groans coming from under the upside-down table.

"Guys, st- _CHEEZE US CRUST,_ Dustin!" Kristina got out of her seat and ran towards to the flipped table, her hands already under the flat portion of the table. "Mika! Help me out here!"

As the two teens tried to lift the table off of Zach and Flowey, Chira heard the 5-minute bell ring.

"Guys," she muttered, getting her stuff from the back of the classroom. "The 5-minute bell rang; I suggest you get going." She opened the door and walked out, leaving the others in the room, some trying to get the two unfortunate teens out from under the table while some yelled at the person who did it. While walking to class, Chira looked outside to see the sun shining through small, puffy clouds, making rays of light hit the ground. On the ground were some puddles from the rain earlier.

Smells like something grand's about to happen.

* * *

"The only way to blend in is if you be human, like every other sentient person walking on that planet," Core Frisk explained. "Well, the minute you get in there, you automatically transform into one."

The seven Sanses were waiting in one of the CORE's intricate hallways, Core Frisk hovering in place near a black door. Edge was behind Blueberry, who came on along with Swapyrus (Swappy: Late 'cause of Undyne being a prick.) a minute after debriefing. The black door lead to the Realistimalinea, Core Frisk punching in the coordinates.

"So," Swapyrus muttered, "all we have to do is kick Error out of the timeline?"

"And get the missing guys," Geno chimed in.

"Oh, and that?"

Core Frisk nodded. "Yep, though it shouldn't be hard to find Flowey since the coordinates I put in is a place where he should be in the vicinity of, though I could be wrong but take a chance; he might be near this one."

The gang nod, the objectives sinking inside them. Originally, it was just go and get Flowey, since that's what Core Frisk called them for. Now, it's go get Lucifer, Blue, Flora, and Flowey _and_ kick Error out.

But, there's a problem.

"So, what happens when we kick him out?" Blaster asked, crossing his arms. "How do we keep him out of that timeline?"

Core Frisk handed Screwball some manila files, each filled with a few papers. The receiver looked at the child, wondering what the files are for. "Those," she said calmly, "are the Seven Sans of Realistimalinea, each on a major landmass in that timeline.

"Each Sans could be either a girl or a boy, depending on what landmass they're on. They have the tame powers as you all except they have a "special attack" that's unique to them and only them. The best way to pick them out is either look in those files, or see them in action. It's only when they're in a fight or having emotional distress that their powers come out.

"The first one is the Sans of North America, a 15-year-old by the name of Kristina Ballon. A... _peculiar_ fellow, if anything. She's likely a gamer that knows more than she should, maybe a theorist? The coordinates I typed in are the coordinates to her school."

"...Core Frisk," Blaster grumbled, glaring at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh! Well, if you really want Error out, you need the Seven Sans, together, since they're the ones that could erect a barrier that lets nothing in, nothing out. It might exhaust them, _kill_ them, but it's worth it."

She opened the door, where it leads into the east side of a building, assuming it's the school building. As Sans, with a purple anime-themed backpack slung over his shoulders, walked to the entrance. "Well, time never waits for an answer. Com'n!"

* * *

If Chira had a penny for every curse Kristina could get out, there would be at least nine dollars in pennies in her pocket. Actually, if it were dollars, $90 would be in her pocket.

"I can't believe," Zach said, sipping on his Coke, "how incredibly _pissed_ Kristina is."

"And," Gabby murmured, munching on a candy bar, "it has nothing to do with Flowey hitting someone."

The teenagers silently ate their snacks while watching a full blown-out fight between Kristina and a couple of bullies that took the liberty to pick on Flowey, who was sitting next to Chira, doing his homework.

"Hey," Chira muttered, nudging the blonde with her elbow, making him growl. "What'cha doing?"

"... What the hell does it look like to you?"

"... Homework?"

Flowey groaned and placed his stuff on the floor. He got up, stretching his body, and looked at Chira with his crimson eyes. "What's your problem?" He got his papers from the floor and started to walk to the parking lot. Chira, surprised, got off her seat and ran to him.

"Flowey! Where are you going?!"

" _Home_ , like that wasn't obvious." He kept walking, making Chira walk faster to match the blonde's pace. "Why? Wanna kill me in an alleyway?"

Chira gasped quietly. "Look, why do you have that kind of attitude? Why are you so... _gh_ about the world? What did I do to you that you won't forgive?" By now, Flowey stopped walking, glancing at her with an unreadable look. "If I did anything, I didn't mean it."

Flowey kept staring at her, his face still unreadable. He took a deep breath and sighed, putting his free hand (his other hand was holding his homework) on his hip. "...You haven't done anything, you idiot." He averts his eyes away from Chira, who sighed in relief. "... _Not yet, anyway_." He said the last part so quietly Chira didn't hear.

"Then, why are you-"

"I'm sleepy."

Chira groaned, slapping her face. "Flowey, why did you stay back, then? You could've told me and I would've dropped you off...!"

"I didn't..." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... I didn't want to disturb you or anything." Once again, he averted his eyes. "I-I-I mean, you were _enjoying_ Kristina beating the complete shit out of the guys." He then sighed. "You _were_ enjoying it."

"... I told Kristina not to do it," Chira admitted. "She said she will since they bullied you, and you aren't suppose to fight back. It would be unfair since you _would_ fight back anyway." She then paused. " _Why_ didn't you fight back?"

Before Flowey could say anything, a white object slammed itself into Chira's side, knocking her down. Flowey, spooked, jumped right into the road, vines coming out of the ground pointing at the direction the object came from.

"Show yourself!" Flowey yelled, one of the vines giving him Chira's phone. He took it, tapped on it, and brought it to his ear. "Kristina? You there?"

" _yeah_ ," the teen's voice said. " _what's wrong? why the hell do you have Chira's phone?_ "

"...Get your ass over here, idiot; something hit Chira on the side, and she's not getting u-" There was static on the other end, and Kristina appeared right beside him, her left eye purple.

"... She's not getting up, is she?" the teen mumbled, checking Chira, seeing a large bruise forming on her side. "What hit her?"

"A... uh whi-"

Another white thing shot through, except Kristina blocks it with her arm, her face scrunching up in pain as it connects, a snapping sound resonating.

"F-Fuck," she murmured, rubbing her arm and seeing the projectile on the ground. "I-I-Is that a-a _bone_?"

The projectile, a pearl white bone, rested on the sidewalk, a tiny crack on the head. Kristina hissed, her right arm going slack beside her side.

"Whoever threw this took out my arm."

Flowey recognized the tone: she royally pissed. _So_ royally pissed, a thousand Gaster Blasters materialized above and behind her, her left eye smoking purple.

 _All aimed at the direction where the bone came from._

"...Edge, you fucked up."

It's a wonder that the guys found a hiding spot and shoved Edge out in the open, the person being stuck there determined by playing Uno, which Edge lost. As the loser, Edge must at least injure someone in his vicinity, which he did, injuring that black kid next to the white one.

 _ **Big mistake**_ : their friend came over and is royally pissed, which so happens to be the Sans of North America, Kristina Ballon. _Yep, Edge; you fucked up._

"Well," Sans murmured, eyeing the girl, who made the blasters disappear and replaced them with bones colored orange and blue, aimed at Edge. "At least we found the Sans of North America."

Everyone nodded. Keeping their breath quiet and steady, they watched Edge get attacked by the bones, sometimes moving, sometimes pausing.

"Bruh," the blonde muttered, holding the knocked-out girl in his arms. "That's not cool." He looked at the girl. "Kristina, I think I know who that guy is."

"... Fine," she muttered, making everything disappear. "I'm going to Sentra; goanna get my arm fixed." She disappeared in thin air, grabbing the other girl's leg along, making her disappear. The blonde sighed heavily and looked at Edge, his red eyes holding mercy.

" _Howdy. I'm Flowey_. How ya doing, _Edge_?"

* * *

 _..._

 _ **Gabby (friend):**_ _Gotta be more that 5000,_ _ **again**_ _._

 _Well, damn._

 _I finished! BEFORE SCHOOL! LOL. Anyway, I think this is another 5000 or more worded chapter, which probably wouldn't be as confusing as the first. I hope you read, not skimmed, and leave a review._

 _Au revoir, Readers._

 _(05.23.16 - It appears that the story is kinda rushed without Sans' puns... oh well.)_


	3. 03

_**03**_

 _ **Welcome to the State of Virginia!**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sans: What's wrong?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Gabby: She has to retype**_ _everything_ _ **due to the computer crashing.**_

 _ **... Goddamn it, computer; Y U not cooperate with me?!**_

 _Hey guys! Just today, on 05.30.16, this chapter went up in smoke and showed me this character:_

 _(which was a box that infected the chapter and made a bunch of boxes)_

 _And it happened because of me changing songs on my Windows Media Player..._

 _*kicks computer* GODDAMMIT, you piece of fucking shit!_

 _It's working, now. Maybe it's the overload of stuff and the CPU can't handle it?_

 _Or is it that other one I forgot?_

 _Anyway, here's the Fast Read of 02._

 _ **The Fast Read**_  
 _ **02**_  
 _ **New Plan: Infiltrate The Realistimalinea**_

 _ **Flowey goes missing in the Pacifist run of**_ **Undertale** _ **, and leaves the whole gang (consisting of Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore) worried and scared, knowing what dangers that came along with the sentient buttercup. Meeting up with Alphys, Sans and Frisk, the latter there for babysitting, later find out that Flowey jumped between timelines, currently stuck in a world dominated with humans.**_

 _That world is us, my friends._

 _ **Sans, knowing that dealing with this type of stuff is his thing, heads out to the CORE, where Core Frisk awaits, along with Sanses from the other timelines, having similar problems. After getting debriefed of the situation presented in front of them, the gang (consisting of Sans, Edge, Swap, Swapyrus, Geno, Death, Outs, and Blaster) heads out.**_

 _Then, we arrive at the other group, a.k.a. Chira's group._

 _ **Meanwhile, the teens, the blonde Kristina had beaten up two days ago with them, were hanging out at the school, killing time by watching Kristina beat up a couple of bullies.**_

 _At this point, we should all know that the blonde Kristina sacked two days ago is in fact_ Flowey _, if you remembered reading the camera feed_ and _first chapter, which explained, clear and in detail, who that blonde was._

 _ **Flowey, tired of being around these "idiots" and playing "nice,"heads outside, going to Chira's house, said person following after him. After a meaningful conversation between the two (for Chira, anyway), she gets slammed into the ground with a white bone, scaring the complete shit out of Flowey, making him phone Kristina using Chira's phone, making Kristina come over and snap her arm in half, making...**_

 _Well, you get the idea. This Fast Read, last time I check, is nothing close to what I wrote the first time, which is way more crappier than this one._

 _Once again, I do not own_ _ **Undertale**_ _; Toby Fox does. The references from several movies and/or video games and/or memes/Vines are not mine; they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own my OCs and the plot._

 _Oh, and clarifications for y'all:_

 _ **1)**_ _So much spelling errors! At least they aren't that noticeable; if there are any spelling mistakes, correct me, 'kay?"_

 _ **2)**_ _At the last part, when Blaster's talking about "kicking_ him _out," he's talking about Error._

 _ **3)**_ _A No Mercy run, for those not familiar with it, is just another way to say Genocide, a route in_ _ **Undertale**_ _; yes, people, you can kill Sans if he really is_ that _annoying to you. (For those who didn't know; shame on you, what on earth are you doing in this fandom?)_

 _ **4)**_ _Fun Fact: Did you know that Flowey wasn't even suppose to be in this fanfic? Originally, I hated Flowey and didn't want him near my shit but realization wants to be a bitch and I had to put him over here. Who knows; Flowey might as well be a turning point in an_ _ **Undertale**_ _story._

 _ **5)**_ _Fun Fact 2.0: Did you know that Sans and Error will end up fighting to a tie? Me and my sister were playing War with a deck of cards, saying "Sans vs what?" For Error, it was a 2 on 2, both the lowest in War, which creeped both of us out. Isn't Sans and Error considered weak in their own universes?_

 _Enjoy, and smell the roses!_

* * *

 **"** You know what, Sans? You need a proper welcoming. Know what that is? Welcome to the state of Virginia, where anything, and I mean _anything_ , can possibly go wrong. **"**

 _ **~Kristina**_

* * *

Error clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed. How can one mortal, _one mortal_ , beat a Major?! It is simply impossible and absurd just thinking about it. Seeing it play out in front of him, the skeleton concluded that, without a doubt, this Sans' definitely not going down without a fight.

As he closed off the replay of the battle, he made his way to other clips, clips of the other Sanses of Realistimalinea, some in school while others in houses or wherever they're at.

" _ **HmM... tHiS iS vErY, vErY, vErY INTERESTING**_."

A sneer crept onto his face as he opened a glitched opening to Realistimalinea, sliding in as he proclaimed, " _ **LeT's SeE wHaT yOu HaVe To OfFeR, SANSNA!**_ "

* * *

"... A carnival?"

It was 6:30 P.M. and after checking in the hospital with Chira almost dying in Kristina's arms (... okay, maybe that's not true, but hey), the two girls, the latter with a black brace on her right arm (Nurse: Your right femur has snapped in half; how did that happen?), were walking around Western Branch's business district, coming across the flyer about a carnival coming to the Chesapeake Square Mall.

"Yep," Kristina replied to Chira, waving the pink flyer in front of her face. "Wanna bring Flowey with us?"

Oh, Flowey. The two teens forgot about the weed that Kristina remembered something that had to do with that weed.

"Wait, he's about to fight someone near the school!" As Kristina shoved the flyer into Chira's chest, she sprinted off at the other direction. As she ran, and disappeared in a puff of lavender magic, she yelled, "And he's out to kill!"

Chira sighed, holding on to the flyer. Reading it, she wondered if Flowey might _actually_ come to the carnival with her. "Maybe...?"

* * *

 _ **~Song: I Just Don't Understand {UNDERTALE's "Your Best Nightmare" Remix}**_ _by_  
marz mitiz (MOVED) _ **~ (better if sped up to somewhere around 1.5)**_

There is a problem with fighting a person that can control the earth, never less can use _plants_ to their advantage: they're unpredictable.

Just like Undyne.

Sans has found that out the hard way, a.k.a. threatening Alphys out of the blue with Undyne hearing everything. After Asgore, Papyrus, and _Toriel_ calms Undyne down, Sans swore to never piss off Undyne again.

Then, there's this guy.

When Edge chucked the white bone at the girl, the boy literally, _actually_ , jumped off to the side towards to road, vines shooting from the ground, all poised at Edge's direction. After a few taunts from Edge and him flipping the bird, a full-blown fight between the two emerged, making a mess from the road and the surrounding area. After three minutes, the rest of the group decides to break it apart, which is not happening due to the fact that the blonde has the home advantage.

Not only that, the fuel that's burning this blonde's rage is Edge's constant taunts and obscene gestures.

"Com'n, blondie; can't ya catch me?" Edge taunted, flipping him in the process.

The blonde shrieked a howl of fury as an onslaught of vines and BB air-soft pellets (the blonde somehow had BB guns strapped on himself) were fired at Edge, who happily dodged them all by teleporting or using a bone as a shield. "Fuck you, you fucking piece of _fucking goddamn garbage_!" the teen shrieked, grabbing a stray branch off the curb of the sidewalk and hurled it at Edge, who did not dodge it and got whacked on the face, sending him flying into a fence, breaking it and falling into water.

"BITCH!" the blonde screamed, a wide smirk on his face, indicating that he won. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!" Doing a small victory dance, the blonde started doing obscene gestures, singing a random song while celebrating. Swapyrus, tired from getting Blueberry out of the mess and trying to break up the fight with the others, sat next to Sans, who was also sitting, on someone's lawn.

"Well," Swapyrus muttered, lying down on the soft green grass, "that went well." He then paused for a second. "... Huh, this thing... what's this?" He pointed at the grass, making Sans snicker.

"Grass; like it?" Sans asked, also lying down on the green mini plants. "It's soft and Blueberry can play on it without his boots. That's what I heard from my Frisk, anyway."

The swapped version of Papyrus nodded, taking out a cigarette and and lighter. "Yep," he answered, lighting the cig and putting it in his mouth. "I wonder if Chara could hurry her ass up to saving us all back home, cause this feels nice."

Sans chuckled quietly and looked at the scene in front of him. The last minutes before the fight replayed in his mind.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Howdy! I'm Flowey. How ya doing, Edge?"_

 _Edge took a step back, his face scrunching in surprise. "How ya know my name, dweeb!?"_

 _The blonde, Flowey, shrugged. "Dunno," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Just a hunch?" He took out a pistol and a magazine of ammo, cocking half of the magazine into place. "I mean, how am I suppose to know? You_ do _look like you're cosplaying as Edge." Getting another pistol (Screwball: How much does he have?) from behind his back, he puts the other half into place._

 _"... Okay, so do you!" Edge yelled, summoning a large bone in his right hand. "You... you look like you're cosplaying as_ Flowey _!"_

 _"..._ I am Flowey _, you idiot."_

 _The vines from earlier make a small barrier between the others and the two, making Geno cuss loudly due to being way too close to the green thing. "Fuck!"_

 _"Jeez," Sans muttered, slapping his face, "what are those two goanna do?"_

 _"A fight?" Swapyrus suggested, shrugging. "How am I suppose to know?"_

 _"Will Edge be okay?" Blueberry asked, looking at his brother with those bright, innocent blue eyes of his. Even being human just made that face 10x cuter._

 _"... I... don't know?" Swapyrus said, turning his answer into a question._

 _''That dude," Sans said, not even going to call him Flowey, "has a gun. I don't think that's okay for Edge."_

 _Yelling was heard inside the barrier, indicating that the fight just began, making Sans want to punch something._

 _ **~Flashback Abruptly Stops~**_

" **Hey**!"

Sans blinked and looked up, seeing another blonde, their ice blue eyes on his. The difference between Flowey and this person is that the hair color is much brighter, a true blonde. Not only that, they're a girl and her hair doesn't reach until the base of her neck.

"...Hi?"

The teen smiled. "Jeez, I thought you weren't goanna answer or something." She pointed to her right, making Sans turn to his right, seeing a bunch of teens kicking something. "Kristina came back while Flowey was doing a victory dance. Said that he'll apologize for everything once his "punishment" is done and your friend's found."

 _Oh, so that_ **is** _Flowey,_ Sans thought, getting up. "Oh, really?"

"Yep; there is no way Flowey's getting away with that. Besides," she murmured. "If we find your friend and he has dark spots all over him, that's air-soft pellets from a BB gun." She looked at Sans, seeing no reaction. "Don't worry; they aren't lethal, just plain annoying and painful."

Sans nodded, still looking like he had no reaction for that. In fact...

"When did you first see this... _Flowey_ anyway?"

The girl looked at Sans, her eyes a look of surprise. "Heh, Flowey could tell who he's fighting even if he's blindfolded." She looked back to the group. "He said that he saw _you_ over here, and that kinda tipped him off the cliff." Shifting her eyes on Sans, again, she asked, "Can you tell me what's your name?"

 _Should I?_ "Sans. It's Sans." He held out his hand towards the girl. "It's nice to see another human around here..."

 _Oh._

"Where's "here", anyway?"

* * *

" _ **Flowey**_ , you horrible asshole."

Flowey groaned, laying a ice pack on his throbbing cheek. He already lost count of the many, many, _many_ bitch slaps to the face from the ever-pissed Kristina, who was now glaring at him. The group were in the school, Sans' group outside of the classroom where the others were at.

"... Why?" she finally asked, slamming her left fist onto the table where the blonde's elbow rested, making him perk up from the ice pack. "Why the hell did you do it?"

"Kristina!" Flowey exclaimed, getting up, wincing, and sitting back down. "That idiot _threw a bone_ at Chira." To emphasis his point, he pointed at Chira, who was sitting down, a brace on her torso. " _A fucking bone_!"

"Flowey, that doesn't explain why you decide to go and hit the gu-"

" _ **He threw a fucking bone at Chira.**_ _MYYY_ _ **C**_ -"

Kristina slammed her fist down again, shutting him up. "... Please, like I giv-"

"Kristina," Chira spoke up, making the teen look at her. "He did it because someone decides to hurt me and he's just finishing the job." She sighed, getting up from her seat. "Kinda like you and the bullies."

" _That_ was different," Kristina pointed out. " _That_ was a whole lot different."

As Chira and Kristina bicker back and forth, Flowey groaned loudly and lied his head on the table, bored and annoyed. All he wanted to do was go back to Chira's house and take a nap or look on _tumblr_ for any new posts and/or replies from the previous vlogs.

Then Sans comes by.

Okay, it was okay, Flowey had told himself while fending off Edge with his hands. Then, he comes over and _pulls_ Edge and him apart. Naturally, he kicks Sans out of the way, as Edge does the same thing. Then the Sanses from the other AUs come over and break them apart, responding with bones and air-soft pellets, or "friendliness pellets" as he puts it (a joke that earned him a bitch slap from Kristina). As much as he literally enjoyed beating the complete shit out of Edge, and winning, he knew what he's getting himself into, and there were consequences that he has to face.

This just so happens to be one of those consequences.

"Okay," Kristina said, sighing. "You already talked with the guys that are with that dude Flowey so _happily_ took down," she proclaimed, eyeing the blonde, who bared his teeth at her, "right?"

"Yeah," Dustin said, scratching the back of his head. "They want to talk to you."

"To me?" the teen asked, pointing at herself. "For what?"

"... Things? I dunno; why don't you check or something?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, her hand holding onto the door knob. Groaning, she swinged open the door and said, "Be back in a few; don't let that weed do anything stupid, 'kay?" She then exited out of the room, a heavy sigh out of her mouth as she turned down the hallway.

* * *

"This is soda?" Blaster asked, inspecting the bottled orange liquid.

Sans, after talking to Mika, the other blonde, rallied up the guys and went into the commons of the school where Mika instructed the guys to go. As Mika waved to them and headed off somewhere else, the gang was left in the room, with a drenched Edge and an assortment of things in the commons, like a bottle of Fanta Orange.

"Apparently," Edge grumbled, rubbing his injured arm. "Can you not read?"

"Heh," Death muttered, sneering at the Underfell version of himself. "Says the person who got beaten by a stick." Edge growled at him, glaring coldly. "Hey, where's the Sans of North America, anyway?" he asked, looking at Sans, who shrugged.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked, looking at Death. "I don't know."

As soon as he said that, a teenage girl appeared, a scowl that was on her face just that moment disappearing. Sans then realized that the teen is the Sans of North America, Kristina. She approached him, a hand extended in his direction.

"...'Sup, mate," she greeted, holding out her hand, which was stained with graphite and red splotches.

"...Hi?"

She laughed, a hearty one. "Bruh, no need to be scared of me; I don't bite." She then looked at Blaster, who was busy trying to open the soda bottle. Smiling, a lavender aura surrounded the bottle cap, making it turn. A fizzing sound resonated and the aura disappeared. "Hey," she muttered, looking at Blaster, who was looking inside the bottle, "it's great to help out people, even to other people they look stupid." Her brown eyes looked down at Sans. "Besides, sorry for back there. Really, he lashed out because one of your friends there threw a bone at my friend."

"It's okay!" Sans proclaimed, putting his hands up. "I mean... was that really...?"

"Necessary? Dunno." She puts her hands into the pockets of her pants. "I'm not the one for fights."

Sans looked at the group, now busy trying to reach for the soda bottle from Blaster. "...Was that blonde really Flowey, like he claims?"

Kristina looked at him. "You idiot, that _was_ Flowey; want proof?" She showed the hand she used to shake his hand, the graphite and red spots present. "Bitch-slapped the shit out of him; gotta keep him restrained, though..." She then blinked. "You know what? He hates you, you know that?"

"I know that."

"Well, he said that it was like fighting you, the whole demeanor set on you and the fact that his lethal vines could kill you." She pulled out a chair and sat down on it. "Heh, he hates you with a passion."

"But, that could be s-"

"... He knew who I was the minute he can talk again, yesterday actually. Said that Error's goanna burn my ass in a fire, which won't be happening, since it would be _him_ burning in a fire. Also said that I was the key, along with six other people, to keeping this world safe and sound."

Sans stared at her, hard. "There is no way," he stated, "Flowey knew any of that."

"So he claims," Kristina retorted. "I'm not the one to believe Flowey." She looked behind her back and got up. "Fuck."

"What is it?" Sans asked, looking at her direction. "W-" He sees the blonde, pissed off and cheeks red, along with the black teen, tying to pull the blonde away from the arm, making the boy stagger. Another blonde teen, one with curly hair, was doing the same, instead dragging by the tank top.

" _ **Flowey**_ ," Kristina muttered.

"Kristina!" the black teen exclaimed, letting go of the blonde's arm and running up to her. "Flowey want's revenge!"

"That's great," Kristina muttered, closing her eyes. "That's great, actually." She looked at Sans. "Watch." She made her way toward the blonde, who was wrestling out of the other blonde's grip. "Hey'a, Flowey. What did I told you about creeping around the school like that?"

He growled at her, making Kristina laugh, which caught the others' attention, their heads facing her.

"Flowey," she muttered, "I have a couple of questions, and answer them truthfully."

"You know I don't," Flowey said, his voice echoing in the commons. "Besides, are you doing this to please Smiley Trashbag over there?" he asked sourly, glaring at Sans, who flinched at the name.

Kristina looked at Sans, then at Flowey, then at Sans, then at Flowey. "... Mate, I think he's here to pick yo ass up," she said deadpanned, looking at Sans. She then turned to Flowey. "Or, it's this." Her left eye glowed purple as she snapped her fingers, making everything in the room float, including the people, who were yelling in surprise (Edge: Holy motherfuck, what the hell is going on!?), busy trying to cling onto things that weren't floating in the air. She then looked above and spotted the blue jacket-wearing teen, a look of surprise on his face. "It's probably both."

" _ **Goddammit**_ , Kristina!" Flowey yelled, busy hugging a chair in the air. " _Put me down!_ "

"Hell no to that, mate," Kristina sarcastically replied, making everything fall except Sans and Flowey, crashing noises and yelling resonating throughout the commons. "Besides, I think our friend here," she continued, bring Sans towards Flowey, who hissed at him, "wants to have a talk, right?" A table and three chairs were floating in the air, making a _thud_ as the furniture hit the ground perfectly behind Krisina. "Ya know, I'll be pleased to know how I, a mere mortal with no redeeming qualities, gotten powers similar to our blue-clad fellow there," she proclaimed, pointing at Sans, a look of pure horror and surprise. She look back, a look of innocence on her face.

"What? Don't tell me you I don't know what a human Sans looks like; _I draw them, too_."

* * *

"So, let's start at your point of view," Sans said, leaning onto his chair.

Everyone, after recovering from the event (and Chira bitch slapping Kristina in the process), are sitting around a round table, listening in to the conversation. Kristina sat across form Sans, her eyes dead set on the original. The original is also doing the same, staring at the girl, his eyes narrowed.

"I see a grudge between the two," Outs quietly muttered, looking at said two, whose left eye were glowing their respective colors.

"It's weird that you guys are real," Mika commented, hugging Blueberry, who was smiling. "I mean, do you have any idea how much this makes my day?"

"Heh," Screwball said, beaming. "Well, your welcome."

Kristina kept her stare. "Alright then, Smiley Trashbag," she said, sneering. Right next to her, FLowey snickered, covering his mouth so no one won't notice the smile that formed on his face. "How about your story?"

Sans' sneer then turned into a frown. "Why mine?"

"'Cause."

Sighing, Sans said, "Well, sit back and relax; this might take a while."

 _ **~Basically the second chapter minus Chira's group parts, which took 5 minutes to tell~**_

"Ah, well..." Kristina muttered, looking at Sans with a thoughtful look. " _That was certainly eventful_ ; my question is, _why_ does Error want to do away with this world?"

"No one really knows," Sans explained, shrugging. "He may think this 'timeline' is a glitch in the system or something."

"Okay, question," Chira said, raising her hand.

"Ask away."

"Why does Error consider your timeline safe but not us? Didn't we create him or something?" Chira asked, a point laced in her voice. "What he's doing might endanger us, and himself."

No one, not even Kristina, hasn't thought of that one, even if it meant Error's destruction, too.

"You know what?" Death said, getting up from his seat. "I didn't even thought of that."

"If you say that destroying the timelines is like falling dominoes, if you tip over the last one first, or in this scenario, our universe, wouldn't it just destroy everything?"

Another thing the gang hasn't even thought of.

"Oh my God, Chira; you are a genius," Kristina praised, clapping slowly. No one hasn't noticed a smile of adoration form Flowey, though most of it was hidden with his hand. "How did you even come up with that theory?"

The African American shrugged. "I guess thinking about it made me think about it?"

"... I didn't follow that," Kristina muttered deadpanned, looking at her. "Anyway, my turn!

"I guess you can say that I'm experienced with the powers that were bestowed to me several days ago."

" _Several days ago_?" Flowey exclaimed, disbelief written all over his face. "I don't think so."

"It's true, ya weed," Kristina retorted. "It looked like a few days, probably three, but it was approximately two weeks ago that I discovered that I had it. Actually, that's why, since you can tell, no one tends to come out whenever I come out, mostly because I'm known for my fuse being short. Hell, even my parents disowned me, kicking me out of the house!"

"Oh," Dustin mumbled to himself, "that's why you're living with Gabby right now."

"You know, if Error is lying in wait right now or busy looking for my ass with a lighter, might as well get out in the open and fight him."

"Okay," Edge said, pointing his finger at her. "That's suicide you're talking about, kiddo. No one was be able to beat up his ass alone. Hell, we seven did it, and that fight took almost 11 hours, _eleven hours_."

"That's because you're _him_. Can he tell if I'm _him_ by studying my moves? Mate, I'm just as unpredictable as a human."

"Huh," Swapyrus muttered. "Never though of that."

"Okay," Sans said, frowning. "How can you explain just _why_ the powers are the same but not the same _color_?"

Kristina looked at him, confused. "...Because I don't like the color teal or blue or light blue?" She shrugged. "Probably it depends on the person's tastes or preferences.

"Okay, besides the powers and color favorites, the whole week has been chaos. Ya know, with the mass genocides, you guys showing up, Flowey showing up, _Error_ showing up; I conclude that this week is, by far most, the most ridiculous week in the century."

"You calling us ridiculous, huh?" Edge exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Actually," Blaster commented, "I would say the same thing."

"True," Sans said, looking at Edge. "The others might say the same thing, but..." His bright blue eyes hovered over the others, who were busy chasing each other. "They're busy at the moment."

Edge growled at her, making Kristina sigh and snap her fingers, making the teen and his chair shoot up into the ceiling, making a hole in said ceiling. "This is why my fuse is ridiculously short: _that_."

The boy and chair fell out of the hole, making a _thud_ as Edge groaned from the mess.

" _Il est trés bête, n'est-ce pas?_ "

"Heh, _vrai_ ," Death muttered, speaking French. " _Il est bête, oui_."

Sans and Blaster looked at the two, clearly not knowing what those two said. Shrugging, they got up from their seat.

"Oh," Flowey said, looking at Sans. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Break."

Flowey looked at Sans, then got up, saying, "Heh, same."

* * *

The Anti-Void is something to be familiarized very quickly, otherwise you'll get lost in it very easily.

Especially if you're human.

"Forget about it, okay?"

"Forget about it? _Forget about it_!? How 'da fuck am I suppose to forget about it?!"

"Guys! Don't fight!"

"Yeah! Stop it, already."

" _Bitch_ , He got us into this mess!"

"Uh, I take offense of that."

Jessica tuned everyone out, looking around the expanse white, wondering where the exit is at. She had short cropped black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan colored flawless skin, and purple colored glasses. She wore a white blouse, blue jeans, and white/blue shoes.

She's wondering how she's ignoring all of that stuff and how she found these four other people along with her two friends, who were walking behind her in complete silence.

"Guys, stop it," she said to herself, wanting to crawl up and cry in a corner. "You're hurting my ears."

The first person stops, then flips at the second person, exclaiming, "Chrisean, you _fucking asshole_ ; we are stuck in a void that's white. What am I suppose to do?"

"Boy!" Chrisean yelled, throwing his hand out. "Don't you dare yell at me!" He had pitch black hair in a trimmed afro, dark brown skin, and dark brown eyes. He wore a North Face blue jacket over a white tee, black and white basketball shorts, and white shoes.

"Boy, I'm dead serious," the first boy retorted, glaring at him with daggers.

"Am too!" Chrisean retorted back, crossing his arms and glared.

Jessica looked at the two boys, wanting to cry a whole lot. Where's her sister?

"Complete bull you two are pulling up over there," the third person commented, sneering.

"Be quiet, asshole," the first kid muttered, keeping his glare on Chrisean, who scowled at him.

 _Forget about it_ , Jessica thought, sighing. _We're all stuck here forever._

 _Ping!_

Jessica looked behind her, hearing the sound from behind. The two boys also heard the sound, stopping whatever they're doing.

"What was that?"

"Dunno."

Jessica mentally slapped her face. "That sound," she stated, "reminded me of Sans turning your SOUL blue."

She walked in that direction, making everyone in the group freeze and run with her, saying all kinds of warnings that she dismissed. She's determined to get her ass out of there. If it meant certain death.

" _Uhoh!_ "

She didn't see where she was looking and bumped into something, hitting her nose hard on the thing, making it hurt a little. Rubbing said thing, she looked up to see _another_ teenager look at her, blue eyes surprisingly not shining at all. "Ow," she flatly muttered, rubbing her nose gently.

The teen, surprisingly, flinched and exclaimed with a hushed tone, "Oh! Fuck, did I do that? I-I'm sorry!"

Jessi looked up to see him, all worried and full of concern, his eyes _still_ not shining. She wondered why his eyes aren't shining when he looks like he's alright and good to go. She shook her head lightly and said, "It's okay; it's my fault, anyway. I wasn't looking."

The teen sighed out of relief, then looked at her with confusion. "...So, how did you get here?"

Jessi shrugged. "I don't know; I just followed my friend's brother."

The teen looked around, then gently grasped her small shoulders. "Where is your friend's brother at?"

"Right there, about to roundhouse kick you."

Right after she said that, he disappear, a white-clad foot swiping at nothing but air.

"Fuck!" the first teen exclaimed, looking for the boy. "Where did he-"

"Right here," the teen said behind Jessi, an unamused look on his face. The first teen looked at him, shocked, and curled his hands into fists. "No need to fight; I know a way out."

"Really?" Jessi asked, looking at him. The first teen relaxed.

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "but, _he_ might know about it. Oh well, y'all can't stay here, anyway."

As the group got together, the teen looked at them with a serious look. "Alright, this thing I'm about to show you _isn't_ the way home; in fact, you have to wait for someone, a group even, to take you guys all home. _However_ ," he explained, snapping his fingers, a rainbow-colored portal appearing in thin air, "you guys need to break up; two a group, three for the kids here."

"Why" Chrisean asked., cocking his head. "Wouldn't that mean, like, separation?"

"It's the only safe way to get you guys back home."

He then fumbled with his scarf, taking it off slowly so it doesn't get damaged. "Besides, someone's going to get you, anyway. They know the way back." Folding the cloth, he snapped his fingers again, making two other portals appear. "Pick a portal; where you go depends on your own tastes or close to those tastes."

The kids then got together, along with the teens, one per kid, two for the third one, a.k.a. Jessica.

One went into the first portal.

Another went in another portal.

The third, Jessi's group, went in, but not before the other teen halted Jessi from going in. "Wait, Lemme give this." He gave the child the folded scarf, said child taking it with confusion.

" _Just in case I don't come back alive after this_."

Jessi looked at him, then hugged him, saying, "Don't worry, you'll come back, I know it."

He looked at her, then returned it, a stray tear falling down his cheek. As she let go, she waved to him and went into the portal, closing it with a pop.

"Huh, I never thought there still hope for me yet." He chuckled. "Right?"

* * *

Chesapeake may be one of the boring cities on the planet, but they're famous for the carnivals that come annually.

And the whole gang decides to go in and see the sights.

"You know what?" Blaster said, smiling like a loon while eating some cotton candy. "This has to be at least the best day of my life."

"True," Sans said, grinning. "There were carnivals, but we kinda strayed away from them." He looked around for a minute. "Like Flowey; looks like he's having fun."

The two look at said person, making a tantrum filled with curses. It took several workers and Kristina to shut him up minutes later, which made quite a scene.

"Hey guys!"

Sans looked behind him to see Screwball and Edge walking up to them, the latter holding a big brown teddy bear. Blaster looks behind him to see the two and the bear. He slowly puts his fin-

"Don't," Edge growled lowly, glaring at him.

Sans and Screwball giggled, seeing the flushed teen growl at the taller teen. Since almost all of the Sanses, including Blueberry through force from Gabby and Swapyrus, look like themselves, Kristina and, surprisingly, Flowey insisted on changing clothes for protection and, well, getting mistaken for cosplayers. Only Sans and Swapyrus were able to wear their original clothes, though Sans swapped his clothes for a black tee and skeleton pajamas (Flowey: /(o_o)\ Y, Shans, Y?), making the teen more comfortable.

"Well, have ya seen Death, Outs, or Geno?" Screwball asked, looking at the two guys, who shool their heads. "Dang it, I was hoping you did. Y'all went on the Ferris wheel?"

Ferris wheel. That big, gigantic hunk of metal that rotates and stops, having cars that are position accordingly. _That scary ride over there._

"... Nope."

"Goodbye," Blaster said, walking off somewhere else, receiving a couple of strange stares from Screwball and Edge.

"I take it," Sans started, "you two went."

"Oh yeah," Screwball said, smiling. "That was fun, though Edge threatened me a couple of times."

"Com'n!" the latter exclaimed, glaring at the two of them. "What the hell was I suppose to do? Scream in _midair_?"

Somewhere else in the fair grounds, Death, Geno, Death, Dustin, Zach, and Dannika were coming out of the flying ship ride, Dustin the only person dizzy and about to puke. Said person _actually_ puked in a trash can, making Death giggle.

"What's up?" Geno asked, looking at him.

"It's funny how _he_ is the only person sick."

Another area, Blueberry, being on a sugar rush, was running around, making Swapyrus, Gabby, Mika, and Kristina tired and exhausted.

"Reminder: _never_ leave Blueberry at the sweets corner," Kristina stated, receiving nods from the others. "Let's go get him," she said, sighing before running again, "before he sacks the place."

* * *

Flowey looked out of the window of the car, Chira sitting adjacent to him on her phone. The Ferris wheel, in his opinion, was the worst thing that ever happened to him, the car making him a little sick from the rocking.

Oh, and being in the air!

"Flowey?" Chira asked, looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

The car came to a screeching halt, and with the constant rocking, Flowey was thrown off his seat, right into Chira, face first into her chest. The car dipped due to the extra weight.

"... Damn, Flowey. I never seen you as a looker."

The blonde jolted in the _very_ uncomfortable postion, making him scoot back on the other side of the car, making it balanced. "F-F-Fuck that! I wasn't do-"

Chira giggled, seeing how flustered the teen is, saying, "Kidding, I'm kidding." She then looked at him with concern. "You hurt, though?" The blonde shook his head, still flustered from the previous event. "Okay, then." She went back on her phone, then sighed. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"S-Spit."

Chira then sneered. "What was that last part?" she asked, looking at Flowey with a smug face.

"What last part," Flowey asked, forming his question into a statement, his usual frown on his face, which was a little pink now that the worst has passed. "Chira, what the hell are you talking about?"

The teenage girl puts her phone up and a certain phrase came out of it.

~" _ **He threw a fucking bone at Chira.**_ _MYYY_ _ **C**_ \- (someone slamming something into a wooden table) ... Please, like I giv-"~

Flowey stared at the phone for a minute, then realization hits him. "Oh, _that_." He pouted. "Why the hell should I tell you?"

" _It's clear that after that exaggerated "my", my_ name _was suppose to go after._ "

The blonde puts his hand up. "It could be something else! Like... like..." Chira notices a small but faint pink on his cheeks. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Like my name?" Chira giggled. "Flowey, almost everyone caught that one; that's why Kristina slammed her fist down." She gave him a dead look. "She doesn't want you to finish that thought."

"What thought? Bruh, Edge just _threw_ a bone at your side," the blonde pointed, actually pointing at her side, a bulge prominent. "What am I suppose to do? Laugh? _Chira, you could have died_."

"..." _That_ was true; even the doctors said so. Yes, she could've died that day, but she was lucky it didn't hit her ribs or stomach; that would be a disaster. "... Why are you _worried_? Aren't you Flowey, the SOULless monster in the Underground?"

The car starts to move, making Flowey sigh loudly. Chira, still wanting her answer, clears her throat, making Flowey's eyes move to her.

"What?"

"Answer?"

"How about, no?"

"... I thou-"

"Fine!" Flowey groaned out, making the teenage girl smile. "Because you are t-"

The car came to a halt and the door flings open, making Flowey grin.

"On second thought, hold that." He then ran up, leaving a very pissed off Chira behind. Just as she was getting out, Dustin and the others showed up, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Who was that?" Dustin asked, looking at the teen, who sighed and mouthed out the teen's name.

"Flowey? Why did he-"

"He doesn't like cramped spaces, and is afraid of heights," Chira stated, walking in the direction where he ran off into. "And I'm goanna find him before he gets lost."

As she took off, Kristina smiled. "Alright! Since Sans and his group says this place is fun, I thought of something."

"Oh," Death chimed, "and what might that be?"

She turned herself, facing Sans, and said, "You know what, Sans? You need a proper welcoming."

Sans looked at her, surprised. "I think Flowey beating the complete shit out of Edge is a proper welcoming already..."

"Know what that is?"

"A fight against Flowey?"

Kristina laughed, exclaiming, "Welcome! Welcome to the state of Virginia!

"Where anything, and I mean _anything_ , can go wrong!"

* * *

 _ **... Gotta be more than 6,000 words here, I think.**_

 _ **Gabby:**_ _W-W-What?_

 _06.08.16: I passed all my SOLs in VA and now exempted from the finals!_

 _Except for French._

 _Dammit. Anyway, this chapter is just about the two groups coming in and meeting for the first time and a carnival. Yay._

 _There's also a poll for the next continent and AU, which will be discussed in the next chapter, so you don't have to wait for that._

 _Alright, I'll shut up for now. Au revoir, mes amis!_

 _P.S. LOL_


	4. 04

_**04**_  
 _ **Getting the Facts Straight**_

* * *

 _ **06.07.16 - 10:05:29 - Western Branch High - L Hall**_

 _ **... Fuck, I finished too early and have no idea where to go for second block.**_

 _ **Dammit.**_

 _Hey guys! Roxas here! The above short is actually me after my Geometry SOL, which I barely passed (453, bitches!), getting out early, just a couple minutes before first block ends._

 _Not only that, I got into Horrortale._

 _Yep, sue me._

 _I even ship myself with Sans from that AU._

 _Once again, sue me._

 _Here's the Fast Read for 03, which is short compared to that long-ass chapter._

 _ **The Fast Read**_  
 _ **03**_  
 _ **Welcome to The State of Virginia!**_

 _ **The first thing we see is Error with his shenanigans, going through a portal to Chesapeake, saying Gaster's line, which is not riate.**_

 _Error: ... FuCk YoU._

 _ **Then, we get to Kristina and Chira, who are already out of the hospital and walking about in the Western Branch business district, talking about carnivals and Flowey, who is, meanwhile, fighting Edge and his crew, winning the fight by a stick.**_

 _... We must be idiots in this case: Edge_ must've _did that on purpose._

 _Just to amuse the others._

 _ **After a interesting talk between Flowey and Kristina, the gang then gets down to business, as in explaining sides of the story and filling in the gaps, like vaguely saying how Kristina got powers, or why Error's in Realistimalinea.**_

 _ **Then, we get to another group out in the Anit-Void.**_

 _This part was probably the most confusing yet the most important, since the same group is a recurring group. Here's the "I can read that" version of the part._

 _ **The group consists of three children and four teens, one of the children revealed as Jessica while one of the teen was revealed as Chrisean. Chrisean and another teen in the group get in a verbal fight, making everyone all get in the fight with the exception of Jessica, who runs into someone into the Void. After having a talk that made everyone's hope rise over 9000, that someone gives Jessica a gift, his scarf, saying that he might be dead the next time they meet, if that might happen.**_

 _ **Then, back to the Main group.**_

 _An interesting tibit happens here, if you skimmed that chapter and not read the part about Flowey getting yelled at._

 _ **They all go to the carnival, where Flowey and Chira get on the Ferris wheel, talked for a bit.**_

 _ **And it ends with Kristina formally welcoming the Sanses to Realistimalinea, where anything, and I mean**_ _anything_ _ **, can go wrong.**_

 _Ha, done! That was an interesting chapter, which probably made no sense to you whatsoever, which I take responsibility of._

 _So, clarifications:_

 _ **1)**_ _Error has nicknames for the Sanses of Realistimalinea. Sansna, who is actually Kristina, is one of them. The nicknames, FYI, is a combination of the name Sans and the continent's first letter in their name._

 _ **2)**_ _Until to Chapter 06, Kristina will have the brace, due to Edge being an idiot and chucking a bone at her arm (supposingly her head if she didn't block)_

 _ **3)**_ _BB guns are considered to be Flowey's weapons; the inspiration being comics of human Flowey having guns, referring the bullets inside his "friendliness pellets."_

 _ **4)**_ _Death can speak all languages of the world, which is actually a whole lot helpful later on._

 _ **5)**_ _Vote for the fricking poll, otherwise I'm going for the written script. I want you all to say what's up next so you're voice can be heard._

 _ **6)**_ _Fun Fact: (_ _ **06.11.16**_ _) "... I can't understand. Y U MUST DO DA, MARIO!" ~ Moi (The Music Box *Mario* by Team Ari (Marios-Friend9)) ... Totally irrelevant, but look it up, it's good. You can even get the game._

 _ **7)**_ _Fun Fact 2.0: Did you know that the Multiverse is_ _ **actually**_ _COLLAPSING?! Yes, it is. This chapter will explain it all. (You better say thank you, Zekrom12)_

 _Oh, and shout out to Zekrom12 and Mute (a Guest) for pressing the story. Yes, Zekrom, the multiverse, for the second time if you're freaking out, is collapsing. More on that later on._

 _I do not own Undertale, Kirby Right Back At Ya, Portal, and the many references to famous memes and vines. They all belong to their rightful owners._

 _So, shall we see what this chapter has to offer?_

* * *

The first thing Flowey woke up to is a certain king yelling a warrior's name, which made the blonde groan in annoyance, grumbling about killing the otaku with a poisoned whip when he gets the chance to. Getting up from the spare bed Chira had set out for him the other night or the night before, or...

"Forget about it," Flowey grumbled, getting out of bed and felt cold, shivering as he covered his arms and rubbed them, a thing Chira said that works a little. He then found a grey Bruin sweatshirt (a senior named Charles gave it to him while he -ironically- went in the freezing cold water to get Charles' phone out of there) and slipped it on him, making him a little warmer. He looked behind him to see the messy bed and...

"... What the hell...?"

 _Sans_ was busy snoring on the other side of the bed, his legs tangled with the bright blue blanket, which could've explain why he was cold all night long.

"You know what?" Flowey murmured to himself, getting out of the room. "Just leave him be, Flowey; just leave him be." Closing the door behind him, he walked around the hallway and down the stairs, the noises and, apparently, fits of laughter getting louder, making his head hurt.

Being human frickin' sucks.

By now, Flowey was hiding behind the couch, where Kristina and Gabby were watching some anime, cackling whenever that weird blue bird-king had a bomb exploded at his face along with a purple snail with a green shell while a pink puffball with blue eyes laughing along with-

"Oh, I never though you were a Kirby fan."

The blonde jumped when Kristina appeared out of nowhere next to him, Gabby laughing behind him from the couch. By instinct, a green vine shot through the window, shattering it, and smacked Kristina in the face, making her fall down, groaning in pain.

" _Dammit_ , you _**fuckin'**_ idiot!" he roared, glaring at the fallen teen. "What the _flipping fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

Before Flowey could do any further damage, Gabby threw a pillow at him and said, "Flows, we can't have any horse play over here in Chira's house," Gabby warned, an accusing look directed at the blonde. "Especially when said horse play includes you."

Flowey looked at her, then laughed, taking the whole serious talk lightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sarcastically with a fake tone. "There no way Chira's gonna kic-" He was interrupted by a large _slam_ of a door and Chira appeared, a baseball bat in her hands, a scowl on her face. Flowey looked at her, then at Kristina, who was getting up from the jab. He then pointed at Kristina, saying, "She started it."

 _ **~A boss song and several baseball bat swings later~**_

Eating as a human was an interesting... _uh_ , thing for the Sanses, especially Sans himself, since all of them ate magic-made foods back home. The best part about this experience is the fact that the food...

"... What the hell is this?" Edge asked, poking at a piece of squishy pink slab of food on the plate presented in front of him.

Blueberry picked up a yellow-stained white piece and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm, this is delicious!" He then puts some more in his mouth.

"Hey!" Dustin exclaimed, chuckling softly along with Mika and Gabby. "Don't eat too fast, otherwise you might choke."

"Well," Sans murmured in pure curiosity, spooning white elliptical pieces and staring at it. "What's this called?" He popped it in his mouth, and chewed, swallowed, nodding his head.

"Breakfast," Kristina sarcastically said, who was busy washing a dirty pan, her purple long-sleeved shirt drenched with water in the front with the sleeves rolled up. "Eat up; there won't be anymore when I'm at the table." She then cackled at her inside joke, which received a metal spoon thrown at her direction from Flowey, which she had easily dodged. "Besides, I'm playing "Maid of the Month" and I don't want to wash the dishes a second time." She continues to wash the pan, dislodging the spoon stuck in the wall, placing it in the sink. " _Hurry up_."

"Why you in a hurry?" Chira asked, looking at the "maid," getting up with her finished plate in her hand. "Got somewhere to go?" She trotted to Kristina and placed her plate on the counter next to the sink. "I think we need to talk with Sans about the situation at hand," she whispered in Kristina's ear, her left hand cupped so the others won't hear. "You know, so we can see what we're up against. So we can make no mistakes on _our_ part."

Kristina turned her head to face Chira, an unreadable look on her face. "... Look, I don't want to get into other people's shit, 'kay?" she whispered back. "It's their problem, and I'm not solving it for them."

"Kristina," Chira whispered loudly. "You have _Sans_ ' powers! How the hell are you even saying that?!" She kicked Kristina's shin, making her hiss in pain. "Besides, _Flowey_ says that the Error dude might be after your ass," Chira continued, this time loud enough for people to hear. Facing the others, she proclaimed, "Alright, I'm calling up a meeting; we're going to discuss about the situation at hand." She then came to the table and smiled, which creeped everyone at the table (save for Blaster and Outs) since the smile came out of a horror movie. " _Without any fighting at all._ "

A few minutes later, with the dishes done and reorganizing the table, the whole group, minus Zach for "reasons he cannot explain", were positioned around the table, Screwball having the files in his hands. Kristina then decides to break the ice cold tension being shared around the table.

"So, tell me how Flowey got here."

Flowey groaned in disappointment as Chira sighed. Screwball then looked at Kristina.

"There are, like, three theories about that."

" _Three_?" Kristina exclaimed, incredulous. "Well, let's see which ones are the ones closest to Flowey's story."

"Oh," Edge grumbled, glaring at her, "you know how he got here, and you're telling Screw what are the possibilities? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Actually," Blaster pointed, "Flowey's story could be, in any way, wrong, depending on the memory."

"Oh, so that means I have a bad memory?" Flowey stated, anger rising from him. "Why, Mr. I-"

" _ **Flowey**_ ," Chira chided, eyeing the blonde, who was about to go at Blaster. " _ **Sit yo ass down before you get hurt**_." The blonde, now shaking from the creepy tone, sat down, vowing silently to never speak out again. "Alright, continue."

"The first theory," Screwball started, looking at the paper in front of him, "could be Error coming in contact with Flowey, and throwing into whatever AU, said AU being this one, Realistimalinea. Error could be just throwing people left and right these two months, or days for you guys."

"Huh," Mika muttered, pondering.

"Well, I think that's absurd," Gabby stated. "Wouldn't Error have Flowe- wait, he doesn't have one to start with." Gabby mentally slapped her face, groaning at her mistake.

"Yeah," Dannika muttered, looking at Gabby, "that wouldn't be possible since he doesn't have one at the time."

During the whole time, Flowey was on the couch, crying to himself since everyone's making fun of him. Apparently, no one has noticed,

"Then," Sans chimed, "how the hell does he _have_ one now? I did a Check on him, and he has one."

"Yeah!" Edge exclaimed, slamming his fists down. "I fought him, and he has a Soul! How does he have one is he doesn't even have one?" He then thought about that. " _How_ **does** he have one, anyway?"

That seemed to be the question _**everyone**_ seems to have in their minds. They look at the empty seat that used to have Flowey, then looked at the couch, where Flowey laid, sleeping with his one arm hanging out from the armrest. Chira then looked at Kristina, then sighed.

"I'll get the blanket," Chira muttered, getting out of her chair and going upstairs.

As she left, everyone started coming up with ideas of how the flower ended up in Realistimalinea (Screwball had only _one_ theory on how Flowey got here), Dustin and Outs quietly jotting down the ideas. Then, Kristina looked at her watch and got up.

"Well, smell ya later," Kristina announced, snapping her fingers, disappearing in thin air. Dustin let out a groan of annoyance.

"Why now?" he cried, having a disbelief look on his face.

"I guess," Gabby muttered, writing down something on a piece of paper, "she _really_ needed to be somewhere, huh?"

"You can say that again," Swapyrus mumbled, trying to light up his cigarette. "It's like she _needs_ to be somewhere."

"Well," Screwball proclaimed, "let's see what theories we have here."

After sorting out the pieces of paper, Screwball each handed out the scraps of paper to each person, all taking it and reading what's on there. Screwball had one more scrap, which he took for himself. He instructed everyone to read the theory and say who wrote that, explaining that it might help figure out _exactly_ what the Sanses, and the missing monsters, are doing here and why.

"Alright," Sans said. "I'll go first. This is Kristina's theory, if you can call it a theory." He then cleared his throat. " **Ask Flowey; he should know since he was** there **to witness it**." He then sighed. " **Sincerely, Kristina**. **P.S. Y'all are all idiots; why not ask him?** "

Everyone looked at the scrap of paper, then did a mental slap on their faces.

"I take Kristina just _**loves**_ to point out the fuckin' obvious?" Edge asks looking at Dannika, who nods.

"Okay," Screwball said, getting everyone's attention back at him. "Put _that_ in the "Plausible" pile; we should ask _if_ the theories are really that absurd." Sans discards it and then it's Blueberry's turn, who was smiling.

"Okay! This is Mika's theory!" Blueberry stated, Mika beaming like a little child. " **He probably found a way here on his own accord**."

Screwball looked at Mika, indicating her to explain that theory. "Okay?"

"Well, when we first found him, he already figured out how to get on top of the school, which means that he saw, and possibly went in, the school. Not only that, but he almost got Kristina, which means he's been doing a little training before the fight two nights ago. That being said, he also is familiar with eating and moving and the what-not, which means that he has been here longer that two days." She then took a deep breathe. "Hell, he might've stumbled across other people other than us, if he been here than two days."

"Okay, how about him getting here?" Blaster asked.

"Well," Sans muttered, "he probably bitchin' about and so happen to fall upon a magical portal that brought him here."

"Well, I see that as plausible," Screwball said. "Put it in the "Plausible" pile."

Blueberry did as told, discarding the scrap in the "Plausible" pile, making it Dustin's turn.

"Okay, this is Chira's theory," Dustin proclaimed, reading it. He then sighed. "It's Kristina's theory, except worded differently."

"Oh, really?" Edge asked, looking at Dustin.

" **Ask Flowey**."

Everyone did another face fault. Chira appeared with a light green blanket, Sans recognizing the blanket he woke up to that morning, and placed it over Flowey, who grunted and rolled off the bed, a _thud_ and a "Fuck" resonating in the air.

"... You okay?" Chira asked, holding the blanket up so Flowey can get out. "You fell."

"I know that!" Flowey hissed, glaring at Chira, who flinched at the words. "... Oh, sorry."

That had to be the first time everyone heard Flowey say that, excluding the times he said that to Frisk.

"Hey, uh, how did you get here, anyway?" Chira asked, taking the blanket off of the blonde, who got up. He then looked at the group at the table, all leaning towards his direction, curious.

"... Should I really tell them?" Flowey asked, looking back at Chira, who nodded in response. "Well... uh..." His mind then drew a blank. "Uh... I don't know how?" He got up, dusting himself while putting the green blanket on the couch.

"Bullshit," Sans called, making everyone snicker.

"N-No! I mean it! I... I..." He dropped to his knees. "How... how did _I_ even get here?"

"... Bulls-" Edge tried to say but was interrupted by Swapyrus, who shushed him.

"You... have _no_ memory before you fought Kristina?" Sans asked, looking at the, apparently, hyperventilating blonde. "... That's just impossible."

"I know you, Smiley Trashbag!" the blonde managed through clenched teeth.

"Well, there goes the theory of forgetting _everything_ 'cept the name," Death muttered.

"Flowey, are you sure?" Chira asked, looking at Flowey, who finally finished his episode. "I mean, you _can't_ just lie about this stuff here."

"... I'm not," Flowey muttered, curling into a ball and lied on the floor, still trying to figure out how he got to Chira's place. "I'm not... I'm... shit..."

"No," Chira muttered, sitting next to him, "you're not. You're just a monster stuck as a human trying to figure out how he ended up here. That's all." Chira noticed that he's still thinking about it. "Look, don't think about it, Flowey; maybe it'll come back on its own; memories do that all the time." She then knelt down next to him, calming patting him on the back.

"Yeah," Sans said, getting the situation. "Sometimes, it's best if we leave it alone and, well, don't try to remember it, 'cause that'll just keep it in the dark."

* * *

Kristina may be the "Devil of Chesapeake" and a person on the run, but she helps out whenever she can. Especially with Chris' moving problems, like the flippin' fridge that seems to not want to be in the house.

"The door's too small and narrow," Kristina grumbled, trying to make the fridge go through said door with her powers, the fridge tinted lavender from the aura surrounding it. "Can we just throw it in through the window?" she asked, lining the fridge up with the window.

"... No, asshole; you'll break it!"

"At least you don't have to repair the fuckin' door."

"Kristina!"

The teen groaned and sets the fridge gently on the ground next to the window. She then puts her hands up in an unbelievable stance. "Chris, do you want it _in_ the house or not? 'Cause you're wasting my time over here."

"Of course!" the adult exclaimed, slapping his face. "Isn't that where it belongs?"

"Chris, either we destroy the door, or we leave it outside. Choose."

"... Fine, break the door."

"On it!" Kristina said, slamming the fridge through the door, breaking it in the process and landing softly onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. "Done. Anything else I need to to?"

Chris looked at the teen, who shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Great, 'cause I have to go; my mates back at the ship need me!" And with that, she was gone, which made Chris sigh, looking at the U-Haul truck, brown boxes still in need of moving.

"... Dammit, should've let her stay a little longer; we could get this down in a few minutes with her here."

* * *

Kristina sometimes hates teleporting to places. Just doing that gives her a headache the size of the _Titanic_ , which would've been serious if she doesn't have any headache pills with her, especially now, since she forgot to get some out of Chira's room. After teleporting out of the house, a massive headache took over her, and made her hiss loudly, the surrounding people raising an eyebrow at the teen, who then recovered and made her way down the street like nothing from the last five minutes has happened, the hood of her favorite hoodie (a dark grey one with the number "98" on it) on her head. Since seeing Sans in front of her, alive and, apparently, kicking, she started to doubt all of the crazy shit that has been happening around the world, like the mass genocides that happened in Texas, her having superhuman powers that have something to do with Sans, the whole "FBI" on her tail due to her big, and forgetful, killing spree.

Now, she wonders if everything is _really_ all Error's fault.

"I mean," she muttered to herself, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, "it's not like there was slaughter to begin with... right?" Hateful thoughts entered her head like bullets, making her flinch when a thought that circulated around suicide or death entered her train of ongoing thought. "... Maybe... we _really_ aren't alone in this universe, huh." She chuckled dryly to herself. "Damn... ain't life fascinating?" Walking must've took all day, as the sun sets into the horizon and Kristina found herself back at Chira's house, all quiet save for a TV and laughter from inside.

"Let's see," she mumble to herself as she grasped onto the doorknob, "if they read out my theory of how Flowey got here. But first." Her left eye turned purple and a sharpened bone materialized right next to her. Snapping her fingers, the bone zipped through air and successfully hits its target, falling down hard onto the pavement, Kristina on top of them with another sharpened bone aimed at the person's neck, a scowl on her face. "Let's take care of this guy."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the house, almost everyone except Chira, Dustin, Screwball, Sans, and Flowey were asleep, since it's night and everyone, according to Edge, needs their beauty sleep.

Yeah, Sans and Flowey told Edge, sleep's for the weak, flipping him in the process, which costs almost the house and Chira's thin line that divided happiness and anger.

 _ **Anyway**_.

Screwball was just chatting with Core Frisk via Skype through Chira's computer, Corey reading a paper that's in front of her.

" _so, does that mean that Kristina's willing to help_?" Core Frisk asked from behind the screen, looking up with her pitch black eyes, which creep Chira and Dustin out, who hid behind the sofa.

"Depends," Sans answered. "I mean, she's like me, but more lazy than me. Probably not up to it, if it looks like that." He then cleared his throat. "I mean, hey, we found Flowey!" He points at Flowey, who was playing Portal 2, cursing now since a sphere literally killed him. "He's playing some video game."

" _that's good; you found Flowey! so... does he know how he got there?_ "

"... That was the problem, actually," Screwball muttered, looking behind him, seeing Flowey getting up from beating the boss. "He _actually_ cried for twenty minutes just trying to remember how he got here. Hell, he says there's like a gap between him being right next to Frisk and him waking up to the teens in the backyard. It's like, there's a, uh, _coma_ period where you have no idea what happened since you're sleeping."

"... Yeah, but," Sans said looking at Screwball, "wasn't Flowey still a flower when he got here?"

" _that might be a theory, since the Chira fellow gave me the video feed which had Flowey as a flower._ "

"Y-Your welcome," Chira shakily muttered from behind the couch.

"Chira," Flowey said, looking behind the couch. "Corey's a nice person; she'll never hurt ya. Com'n, sit right next to me if that helps." Chira shook her head, which made Flowey mental growl and said, "You sure? I mean, you don't want to be right next to the door if som-"

There was a _thud_ from outside and someone yelling, prompting Chira and Flowey to go to the open window near the TV and look outside, seeing a figure, hard to see due to the dark, on the pavement. Flowey and Chira then realized that there were _two_ people, one of them holding something and their face a ice cold lavender. Oh wait...

"That _has_ to be Kristina, right?" Chira whispered to Flowey, seeing Kristina hitting the other person with the thing she's holding, possibly a dense bone. "Why this late, though?"

"Don't know, don't care," Flwoey simply stated, his usual frown on his face as he went back to the couch, picking up the Xbox controller and unpausing the game he's playing. "Besides, Kristina is fine. She don't need help when she does stuff."

Chira kept looking out at the window, the second figure bouncing left and right, as Kristina flung bones at the opponent, the whole scene looking like a dance being orchestrated on stage. Then, the second person disappeared, making Kristina fall on her bum.

"Kristina?" Chira called. "Is that you?"

Flowey sighed while making a vine wrap around Chira, dragging her away from the window, saying, "She can't hear you, Chira." The vine left Chira next to Flowey, who was playing Minecraft on the Xbox. "Com'n; I need someone to play with, and I'm not calling John over."

John. John Ellis, the only person outside of the group that knew of Flowey's real identity (normal people will assume Leo Valdez) due to bringing Flowey's fuse almost to zero, which involved in-game lines from _Undertale_ and vines, which made John piece one and one to make two. John, after witnessing that, made sure the blonde felt right at home, becoming his friend in a second. Flowey was _actually_ grateful to have John as a friend, since it was _he_ who showed the blonde how to "act normal" around town so that no one gets ideas about his fake backstory ( _ **Flowey:**_ Came here through a plane with my family and decide to commit a suicide no one knew about, leaving me in this horrible world.) and the fact that he, to other people, have crimson red eyes, eyes that people might mistake for as a demon or a vampire.

 _That_ was the day before yesterday.

"Why me, thought?" Chira asked, looking at the front door as Kristina came in, panting and pissed, a bone the size of a wizard staff in her hand. Chira then faced Flowey, who had another controller in his hand. "Can't you just ask Dustin? He knows how to play."

Flowey groaned and handed her the controller. "Minecraft's easy to master. Almost a _six-year-old_ can play this."

"... Says the person who screamed for being so damn high off the ground," Chira murmured to herself, looking at Kristina, who screeched, making Sans and Screwball jump from where they're at.

"Hey!" Flowey hissed. "I was scared, okay? It's not like you're suspended in the air for five minutes everyday!"

"Flowey, nothing bad would happen, unless you want to be a douche and make the wheel roll around the whole carnival."

Flowey growled, unpausing the game. "Yeah, fuck you too."

"Oh, Kristina!" Chira called, receiving said teen's attention. "Are you willing to do a big favor for Sans?"

The teen blinked and scratched the back of her head. "...Depends. What's up?" Near the computer, Sans and Screwball were gawking at the teen, somehow calm after that big... uh, _episode_ she had. Said teen looks at Sans' and Screwball's direction, and saw the weird person on the computer, who was curiously looking at her.

"Alright, if the world is about to explode, and _you_ are the only person who could stop it from happening, would you do it?"

Sans and Core Frisk mentally crossed their fingers, praying that the teen says yes. Screwball and Flowey looked at Kristina, praying she'll say the 'A-okay' phrase she seems to say. Chira prayed she'll just answer instead of saying nothing like she usually does with these type of question.

"...Well, how about..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _...Well, then. It appears that Kristina has a choice in this decision, one that might fuck up the whole world if she chooses wrong._

 _That's not up to me. That's up for_ you _to choose._

 _I mean, it's not like anyone's going to review and say anything about the choice, probably point out the this chapter is_ **way** _shorter as of right now. Well, fuck me, then._

 _Sorry it took forever. I had to rewrite the beginning over and over until I settled with the "Flowey waking up to_ _ **Hoshii no Kabii**_ (fuck, that right?)" _and then... it began to get harder since I had to explain Flowey's appearance in Realistimalinea and , unfortunately, his short-term memory loss._

 _I hope this is at least a decent chapter, and criticize._

 _Au revoir, mes amis._


	5. 05

_**05**_  
 _ **Storytelling**_

 _ **07.22.16 - 5:02:25 - Bedroom**_

 _ **... It appears I need to put a "bruh, explanation please" chapter, which involves a**_ **lot** _ **of storytelling and spoilers to the game**_ **Undertale** _ **.**_

 _Welp, it appears that I actually uploaded *checks fanfic* what appears to be a chapter that probably has nothing to do with the plot, though it probably does depending on how you look at it. Personally, I think it has something to do with the plot, since it had some... I don't know,_ knowledge _to the whole "Flowey is here" backstory._

 _Anyway, this chapter is, I guess, a story of how I got the idea to tell such story, beginning to the day_ _ **Undertale**_ _was released all the way to the idea of this story, starting on, well, the day it was published._

 _This chapter might also explain a little about the small universe of_ **ErrOR - ReAL WoRLd** _and a little backstory to each human character, all OCs, of course, which I think might need a little explanation, due to the fact that some OCs might get a little OOC a couple chapters in._

 _Oh, and clarifications:_

 _ **1)**_ _LOL, I have none, for this is a filler chapter :P_

 _I hope this might explain some of your doubts and questions that risen from that brain of yours, and enjoy._

 **"** Oh, before I start, I do not own Undertale or the AUs. Toby Fox and the others own them. There will be _**MAJOR**_ spoilers to the Pacifist route. Skip this if you haven't watched or played _**Undertale**_. You are warned. There is references to several things _not_ _ **Undertale**_ and I don't own those references. Enjoy **"**  
 _ **~ Roxasolina Lombardi**_

* * *

 _Long ago_  
 _there was peace_  
 _They all lived happily_  
 _Cherishing every_  
 _breath_  
 _in many times_  
 _well spent_

It was a very long time ago, a time even your great great-grandparents weren't born into, that monsters and humans got along in harmony. Nowadays, it's all myth and fairy tales that we hear this legend from, according to our parents, who, as kids before us, believed in such stories.

Monsters and humans, co-existing together like family.

 _Suddenly_  
 _things went wrong_  
 _they could not get along_  
 _Darker days_  
 _loomed ahead_  
 _their stomachs filled_  
 _with dread_

It could've been anything. A fight to the death that the humans or monsters did not authorize, a homicide of a family from either two races, the ongoing racial dispute between races. Whatever it was, it encited a war between the two races, humans armed with weapons, monsters armed with their unique magic.

 _Common sense forgotten_  
 _It was friend against friend_  
 _So the war ends sadly_  
 _Humans showed no_  
 _MERCY_

The war, in everyone's opinion, was really short, probably one or two years was the accurate span of the Great War, as some historians of both parties named. In the end, humans had won, monsters exiled under a mountain, the seven greatest mages sealing them all under, never to roam the Surface again for all eternity. The seven mages made sure of that, saying that the only way to break this seal is to acquire a human SOUL and a monster SOUL.

Or seven human SOULS and one monster SOUL _if_ you want to break the seal all together.

 _Monsters forced_  
 _Underground_  
 _so our tale_  
 _begins now_  
 _Child of the world_  
 _above_  
 _could learn just how_  
 _to love_

Frisk hated everyone in the orphanage, seeing that the older children poke fun at them for not speaking and, well, being binary. At heart, they are a nice person, letting the jokes and jeers fly over their head, which just made the bullies do more, harassing them with more jeers and jokes, along with a few crude jokes on the side. The staff at the orphanage didn't know better and Frisk decided, for the better good for their own sake, commit suicide.

There's not like there's someone that'll remember them when they fall down, dead. They find out that Mt. Ebott had a gaping pit that seemed to be bottomless to the naked eye, which makes a perfect place to jump into.

Not that they cared about the legends about the place, anyway. As they climbed the mountain at the dark of night, a bandage on their knee from the scratch they got earlier and a stick they found near the mouth of the mountain, they found the pit from legend, the sounds of the dark night creating music to one's ears who braved to the pit. Frisk, with their final decision, jumped into the inky black darkness.

 _Where am I?_  
 _Did I die?_  
 _Looking up_  
 _I see the sky_

Fate's a bitch sometimes; Frisk had learned that the hard way. Fate's bitchiness also saved the binary kid, as they had awoken in a patch of golden buttercups, unscathed. Surprisingly, they gotten up with ease, like the fall they took was just two inches high instead of twenty miles high. They did another check, seeing that they still have their stick and personal belongings, and looked up, the crescent white moon just above them. Had they died and reawaken as a ghost? They felt the ground and still breathed, which means that they're alive with flesh and blood. They then decided not to dwell on it, and looked around for an exit, which so happens to be an exit at the end of the hall way, pillars of white with a symbol etched at the top making a semi-gate.

 _Must go on_  
 _Journey's long_  
 _It's scary_  
 _and hard to see_

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Had it been interesting enough, Frisk encountered a talking flower.

 _A talking flower_.

'Hmm... you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

The Underground? Frisk had never heard of such place. Maybe, the monsters of myth are real, that they had been sealed under this very mountain, the mountain that overlooked Ebott City in its glory, and the Underground is their home.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone 'ought to teach you how things work around here!"

Frisk prayed it's not this thing, since they could feel a weird vibe coming off of it.

"I guess little old me will have to do."

The whole place went dark and Frisk found themselves in a black box with a white outline, the flower, Flowey, hovering just above. A vibrant red SOUL shimmered in front of the child, who jumped at the sight.

"See that heart?"

Frisk nodded, wondering what a heart is doing out in the open.

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

A SOUL? Frisk is now curious. Why is their SOUL red? Why is their SOUL a heart? So many questions, so little answers.

"Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

LV? Frisk silently signed ' _You mean level?_ ' to the flower, which was ignored. They now wanted to know what this 'LV' stands for.

"What's LV stand for?" Flowey says to Frisk in a tone that sounded forced. "Why, LOVE, of course!"

 _Oh, love_ , Frisk thought, sighing in relief.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

They nodded, a way of saying yes to other people for them.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

It winks and five white pellets appear above him. He then says, "Down here, LOVE is shared through..." It pauses. "Little white... 'friendliness pellets."

Frisk then nod, soaking all of the information in their brain.

"Com'n! Get as many as you can!" It then fires it at Frisk, who took one of them. Then...

The flower's face turned into a creepy face with teeth shining through, razor sharp. Frisk looked at the weird bar thing and found that their HP is 1. Is that good?

" ."

Frisk is now officially scared. Why has this flower tricked them? Maybe it's trying to say something, like they'll be others that'll attack them through "friendliness pellets." They took a mental note and prepared for the flower if it would attack again.

"In this world, it's kill or BE killed."

" _Why would_ _ **ANYONE**_ _pass up an opportunity like this_?"

A bunch of white pellets surround the red heart, making Frisk gasp in horror. The creepy smile went away and the face now had fangs on the side.

" _ **DIE.**_ "

The plant laughed while the pellets inched closer to the heart, Frisk panicking. As it was an inch away, it vanish, making the flower look down. A white flame appeared at the right, and as the plant looked, it got shot away.

 _Toriel_  
 _It's farewell_  
 _With this tune_  
 _I'll see you soon_

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

Frisk had came to know that other people like her had fallen into the Underground, which made them a lot more relieved than scared. Now, they wondered as they followed the goat monster, where are they, anyway?

It wasn't long before Toriel had to attend to some business and left the child alone in the Ruins, giving them a cell phone before hurriedly taking off. A curious child at nature, Frisk decides to walk around the Ruins, encountering Froggits that were flattered by them, slimy Moldsmals, and a ghost by the name of Nabstablook. During the whole way, Frisk never fought anyone, for the Froggit near the glowing star she had came to name as a SAVE point said to have mercy. After getting to Toriel's house, they were greeted to a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, baked by Toriel. After exploring around the house, Frisk asked the goat monster if they could go home, not that it matters when it came to going home.

"... I must do something. Wait here, my child."

Toriel got up from her seat and left, leaving a very confused Frisk in her wake. What did she have to do, Frisk pondered as she then found themselves back at the main hallway, the staircase leading to the basement seemingly the only exit. As they went down, the encounter Toriel and the exit to the Ruins, Toriel being there to destroy it. After dodging her fire attacks and hugging her, Frisk marched right through the gates, a sad Toriel left behind.

 _Don't worry, Goat Mum_ , Frisk thought at the door boomed shut. _I'll be back_.

Seeing that Frisk will, eventually, see Toriel again, filled them with DETERMINATION.

Determination to free all of the monsters that stayed under for so long.

 _I'll always be determined._

 _Crunching snow_  
 _Moving slow_  
 _Skeletons_  
 _Become my friends_

The vast white snow made Frisk shiver a bit as they marched forward, determination written all over their face. Nothing, they thought as they met up with a big-boned skeleton by the name of Sans, will get in their way, as they quickly made friends in the jolly tall skeleton known as Papyrus, Sans' younger brother. They walked into town, which was called Snowdin Town. There, they made a bunch of friends, the friends not knowingly seeing Frisk as a human, since Toriel stated that it has been a long time since a human fell down.

 _Tasty treats_  
 _all too sweet_  
 _Rain drops fall_  
 _Rocks shine on walls_

Seeing Waterfall made Frisk want to look up at the ceiling of the cave, gems glistening from the light from an unknown source. Well they were having a good time, until they encountered the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne. After running away from her, they found out that Papyrus wanted to join the ranks of the Guards, and brought Frisk to Undyne's house for private training. Frisk then made friends with the fish monster, then headed towards Hotland.

 _Keep on straight_  
 _It's my fate_  
 _Hum and flex_  
 _and show respect_

Mettaton could be labeled as a star by human celebrity standards if it weren't for the fact that in her first form, she's a box on one wheel while on the other, she's a humanoid robot. Not only that, but the whole game show with Alphys in her Lab in Hotland proved otherwise, seeing the star as one of those "oh, those type of friends that look for answers rather than ask questions." In the end, Frisk was able to leave the Hotel the child forgot the name to, and went into the CORE, the large building that converts Hotland's surroundings into electricity that is being used around the Underground.

 _Dodge attacks_  
 _Don't look back_  
 _Show MERCY_  
 _Do it proudly_

Frisk found out that the king of monsters, King Asgore, was waiting for them, explaining about breaking the Barrier with seven SOULS, Frisk being the last SOUL needed to break said seal. After a hard, and heartbreaking, battle, Toriel appears, along with the gang and started to talk amongst themselves.

 _I'll always be_  
 _determined_

Flowey then comes into the picture, capturing the monsters and boasting about having the other SOULS on him. He then becomes Asriel Dreemurr, the late Prince of Monsters, who then battles Frisk using the Lost Souls. They had so little determination at this point in the battle, but, as they stare at the HP in front of them, they realized that... they can SAVE something else.

 _I've fallen down_  
 _into a strange_  
 _wonderland_  
 _It will turn out if I_  
 _stay true to who I am_  
 _It's all odd_  
 _I don't know if I will survive_  
 _But there's no doubt if I give up_  
 _so_  
 _Let's try!_

Frisk remembered back to the times before this, from the funny puns and jokes Sans pulled off to the smell of cinnamon-butterscotch pie Toriel baked, the animes Alphys owned, Undyne's brash behavior, Papyrus' happy and cheerful demeanor, and Asgore being called "King Fluffybuns" by Undyne. Remembering about all of their friends and their hopes and dreams of making to the Surface just to feel the sunshine...

Filled them with the DETERMINATION to SAVE everyone.

 _And I got heart_  
 _I am smart_  
 _I am weak_  
 _This path's not bleak_  
 _What's to fear_  
 _when they're near_  
 _They're so nice_  
 _I'll never fight_

No one isn't perfect, even when Frisk went through countless runs, RESETS if you will, just to save this one SOUL from being turned into a SOULess being once more. They even went through a Genocide route just to awaken the Demon, despite the efforts by their friends to stop the madness. In the end, it paid off, that one run where Sans gave them the key to his room only for them to get pranked by said skeleton.

Even if the madness made them insane, they were determined to save, even if it meant killing them.

 _My ears ring_  
 _My feet sting_  
 _That's okay_  
 _It will not stay_  
 _I'll smile_  
 _All while_  
 _Thinking of_  
 _jokes they made up_

Frisk has been through hardships that almost left them physically and, usually, emotionally drained. They, however, didn't show it through in case their friends might think of them as a burden, which would've made them completely useless. Even through the Neutral, that one route where they accidentally killed someone or killed one of the main guys, Flowey's... _uh_ , other form was just as hard as fighting Undyne in Pacifist, especially since he used the six SOULS that been here before them.

After a while, it gets harder, especially when it came to Sans.

But, they don't have to worry about that now, since they finally broke the Barrier, with Asriel's help, the deed proven with the gang looking at a beautiful sunset...

 _I'll always be determined_

A sunset that signified freedom day for the monsters of Underground.

 _Wasn't that long ago_  
 _A human one day showed_  
 _Made all these fantastic friends_

 _Undyne, Alphys,_  
 _and Sans_

 _Papyrus made_  
 _them a meal_  
 _It had zero appeal_  
 _still they laughed and ate during_  
 _The gorgeous sun_  
 _setting_  
 _Toriel looked at the sky_  
 _and then began to cry_  
 _How could they have never known_

 _This was part of their home?_

 _Yellow flowers_  
 _Changing leaves_  
 _It all felt like a dream_  
 _Underground soon_  
 _disappeared_

 _They said_  
 _"Let's live here!"_

Being an ambassador, especially for the monsters, is hard for a 10 year-old like Frisk. The first thing they did once they got out was go back to the orphanage they came from, followed by Sans and Paps, of course. They knew that there was a staff member who believed in such legends, and Frisk decides to make their day by dropping by and saying hello with the King of Monsters in tow.

And they smiled when that staff member opened the door to see King FluffyBuns, smiling with a grin, their face lighting up in admiration.

 _Asriel_  
 _Hope you're well_

 _I'll always be determined_

 _Flowey too_  
 _I never knew_

 _I'll always be determined_

 _Please don't cry_  
 _because I_

 _I'll always be_  
 _determined_

 _Am not done_  
 _Let's learn to love_

 _I'll always be_  
 _determined_

They made a promise for Asriel. They won't forget about him. Since the Prince of Monsters knew he'll become a flower since he doesn't have a SOUL, he told them to forget him.

That's not happening. Period.

Flowey, apparently, hated the "you are now stuck in the pot" scenario, but Frisk wouldn't budge, no matter what. In the end, Flowey was taken to the Surface, where the truth about him was revealed.

 _Long battles_  
 _Fighting and war_  
 _It was not anymore_

 _Thanks to them_  
 _who loved a lot_  
 _Climbing up Mt. Ebott_

 _There were tears_  
 _and there was pain_  
 _driven almost insane_  
 _It's alright_  
 _They beat the test_

 _"It... it can't be...!"_

 _"... U-Uh, Your M-Majesty, it's true."_

 _"... No shit, Sherlock."_

 _"... Our son...?"_

 _Everyone was just as baffled as the King and the Ex-Queen of the Underground. All except Alphys and Frisk, who stood there, looking sullenly at the reactions._

 _"... Y-Your s-s-son's dust was o-o-on this f-flower when I-I-I injected D-D-DERMINATION into i-it."_

 _That statement was all everyone needed to know._

At least, they can now live with the fact that Flowey is Asriel in some form, despite having no SOUL.

It's still Asriel no matter what.

 _Let's hope they don't_  
 _RESET_

RESETS were no more.

At least, that's what Frisk keeps telling themselves.

* * *

Those events above was a month prior to the _**ErrOR - ReAL WoRLd**_ events, which has it's own story as well.

* * *

That story just so happens to be the day _**Undertale**_ came out, on September 15th, 2015.

Kristina wanted to know what the hell is a "Sans" and why this is a skeleton from some game called _**Undertale**_.

"Guys," the teen muttered, her brown eyes on a shading of Markiplier, "what the hell are you all talking about?"

"Kristina?" Mika says, looking at the teen with wide eyes. "You haven't heard of _**Undertale**_?!"

* * *

 _ **Basically, I found out about Undertale through my friends during Art class, I think somewhere around January, where the hype for**_ _ **Undertale**_ _ **is going strong. Mika and Gabby (yes, IRL friends) were talking about it, and I wanted to know more about this "Sans" and what's his story. At the time, I was a Smash fan, maining Dedede for half of the brawls on said game.**_

 _ **I didn't know what to expect when I looked it up on my phone during class that day.**_

* * *

"You have your phone, right?" Mika says, pointing at Kristina's purple phone, which was on the table, face down. "Look it up!"

Kristina went for her phone, unlocking it and going on Google. As she typed it down and pressed ENTER, she then pressed IMAGES, since she didn't care about the websites. Then...

"... Wut de fook iz dis?"

* * *

 _ **And so begins the adventure I'm about to have with**_ _ **Undertale**_ _ **! At least, that's what I thought. I had my friends, who would be saying a bunch of**_ _ **Undertale**_ _ **stuff, showing drawings of Sans, Undyne, and the like. I also did a little research of my own, looking up a bunch of pics of Undertale, mainly Sans and Paps, who I just realized seen somewhere before.**_

 _ **Yep, the**_ _ **Undertale**_ _ **fandom just sucked me up. Dammit.**_

 _ **I watched Jack play the series, laughing occasionally due to his voice acting. I see people draw it on Youtube, Deviantart; hell, I even looked up fanfics on**_ _ **Undertale**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Then, Gabby starts talking about Underfell.**_

* * *

" _Je suis intelligente_ ," Kristina said in French, confidence brimming her voice. " _J'aime dessiner et lire._ "

"Bravo!" the French teacher exclaimed, clapping her hands. "That was good, Kristina! Very good!"

As Kristina sighed in relief, Gabby looked at her, poking her with her pencil.

"Hey, Kristina; Kyle took Blueberry away from me."

"Are you kidding me? Where is he?"

* * *

 _ **The AUs had always been an interest to me, especially stories where the AUs are clashed together, like this story and another,**_ _The Ultimate Anomaly_ _ **by**_ **The Garbage Goddess** _ **, the latter being the inspiration for this one. My friends were also the inspiration for this as well.**_

 _ **Originally, it was a reader-insert, which I'm not good at, then it became this, starting when Flowey appears in 01. I also planned the "Void Meeting" at the beginning, but for me, it didn't fit there, so it was placed in 03, during the whole "Flowey vs. Kristina: Verbal Version" fight.**_

 _ **Although this story was suppose to be a reader-insert, it involved character death too early, which was scrapped. Another one was that it started during the Omega Flowey fight, with the Sanses of Realistimalinea being the six SOULS Flowey had.**_

 _ **That, too, was scrapped, since it introduces them all too early, which I didn't want.**_

* * *

10th grade was fun, they said. It was great to be a sophomore, they said.

"This is not fun," Kristina grumbled, sitting on the counter of Chira's parents' floral shop, where said teen was busy putting a few flowers on the counter. "Why must I work here?!"

"'Cause, your mom kicked you out, and you had no where to go."

Kristina glared at her, then started to play with a small bone she made. "Well, how the hell am I suppose to do this I have no sense in botany?"

"... You are the clerk; you don't _need_ botany to work at the register."

The door to the store rang and a teen with bandages on his left eye came in, his abnormal white hair dull despite the light coming from the window.

"Jason?" Kristina says, looking at the teen. "What'cha doing here?"

The teen shrugged. "Dunno. How about you? Heard you were kicked out." His one red eye stared through her soul, making the teenage girl shiver. "What happened? Was your mum a bitch?"

Kristina nodded. "Yeah, Okumura; of course."

Okumura was Jason's nickname, since Okumura is half demon, half human, which fits perfectly with Jason, those red eyes killing anything it looked at. "Hate to break it to you, but have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Chira asked, now interested.

"I'm moving back to my hometown by tonight."

The two girls stared at him, shocked. Kristina then shook her head.

"Nuh-uh! You ain't leaving, Rin Okumura!" Kristina proclaimed, banging her fists on the table.

"My folks back at town might be edgy as fuck when I come back." He then looked at Chira. "I don't want to lose another eye, man."

"True," Chira muttered. "Well, go then. Get there before sunset; easier to evade them."

"'Kay," he said, going to the door. looking back, he said, "Hope this floral shop _grows_ _with blossoms_." A shit-eating grin was on his face before teleporting out of there.

"... I wanna see him again," Kristina flatly said, determination on her face.

"Of course, you do."

* * *

 _ **It took a while before I accepted the other AUs besides the ones present right now, since someone gave me the perfect idea for the Multiverse collapsing while Error's in Realistimalinea. One of the AUs, which plays a HUGE part in this story, was mentioned above. The AU name, however, is for me to know and for you to find out.**_

 _ **If you can guess this correctly, I will so something with you... maybe a character in the story, or a friend of the other Sanses of Realistimalinea? Dunno, but it won't happen unless you guess the name.**_

 _ **The AU mentioned above was the one that I planned with this story, seeing how it fits in and how it'll affect the story. This one was a winning one, so here it is.**_

 _ **That isn't all. If we have Error, then we have Ink.**_

 _ **But, where is he?**_

 _ **My sister beta read this before y'all and she just found where Ink is at, which means he's already in the story. It's a matter of reading to find him.**_

 _ **I won't be giving out his whereabouts nor how he ended up where he's at, but it will be revealed somewhere in the story.**_

 _ **Right now, just figure out where's Ink.**_

* * *

"So," John mumbled, looking at Flowey, who was playing _Pokémon White_ on his 3DS, "What's you're Pokémon?"

"I have a Serperior and a Reshiram. I also have a Riolu that's about to evolve, an Audino, and Da Vinci."

"... Da Vinci?"

"My Herdier."

John sighed and looked up, where the stars shined along with countless others. Since his sister and dad are out of town, he's alone with Flowey for the moment, his grandma cleaning whatever shit they left behind.

"Hey," Flowey said, putting the DS in front of John's face. "Wanna play?" John faced Flowey, who had his signature smile planted on his face. "Don't worry; I already saved, so you can't do shit."

John chuckled and took the device off of the blonde's hands and started to walk around the city.

"So, you like it over here?" John asked, getting into a battle.

"Here?" Flowey asked, looking at John. "You mean... _here_?"

"... Yeah?"

"... Not sure. I mean," Flowey started, pausing. "it's all... right?" John noticed he sounded confused. "Well, it _is_ all right. It's just the same without monsters, you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Ireland's a real place over there." Flowey then looked up. "...Had you ever wondered if you're not alone in this universe?"

John looked up from the 3DS. "... Kristina's rantings made me think."

"John, that's dangerous."

"And I know! She's literally into space or something at the moment." John sighed. "You know, maybe we humans aren't alone in this universe; you guys are proof," he stated.

* * *

 _ **ErrOR - ReAL WoRLd**_ _ **starts on Friday, November 12, 2016, which is a couple months away. I intend this because of one of the short para-fics, 10th grade for Chira and Kristina starts in 2016, a year after**_ _ **Undertale**_ _ **came out.**_

 _ **That makes the setting in autumn, like the Ruins.**_

 _ **Wow, I didn't know I just did that.**_

* * *

Frisk sat on a computer, Google's home page in view. Alphys, standing next to them, is writing down a few things in the pad with a pen.

"What should I look up?" Frisk asked, looking at the yellow reptilian, who flinched at the question.

"Well, u-uh..." Alphys muttered, putting the pen down. "How about 'United States'?"

Frisk nods and types in the keyword in the search, the map of the world highlighting the landmass in North America. Alphys took a note with the pad, and Frisk went to clicked the highlighted landmass, going into StreetView.

"Type in the address here," Alphys instructed, showing the pad to Frisk, an address underlined in the middle. "That might give us some answers."

"... Alphys," Frisk stated. "That's Rin Okumura."

Alphys looked at the pad, then scratched out the drawing of the Spawn of Satan and underlined the real address, Frisk reading the words and typing the address into the search box.

* * *

 _ **There is a reason why there are small ficlets between the underlined text. I wanted to do a short story as to what's happened before and between the chapters so that it could explain a little bit about the plot.**_

 _ **As far as I'm concerned, I think I just made you a bit confused, especially the one with the teen named Jason. This happened a month before the beginning of Chapter 01, which is the reason why Jason doesn't appear until now, but it was before Chapter 01.**_

 _ **I think I just confused you even more, huh?**_

* * *

The wedding was suppose to be a lovely event, with music and laughter and a kiss and ring to seal the knot. It was meant to be a happy moment.

"... I can't believe you and I are really soulmates," a young girl murmured. "But you're just doing this just to protect me, right?"

A man looked back at his newly wedded wife, his hand intertwined around the girl's hand. "I know. It's weird, but it's custom here."

"Custom?" the girl asked, looking rather incredulous at her husband. "Does everyone do it here?"

The man pondered for a minute and shook his head. "Not really. Unless you are real serious about keeping your mate, you better do the ritual so no can lay a finger on them." He then winked. "It's better safe than sorry."

The girl nodded in understandment. She then lied down on the soft aqua green grass, still holding the man's hand. Closing her brown eyes, she sighed deeply, the man imitating her, his hand still intertwined with hers.

They stayed like that for hours, just looking at the fake stars that were gems twinkling in the shallow light given off by the water from the pools nearby. At least for the both of them, it's a happy moment.

* * *

 _ **I might add in OCs from other people, like you guys. If you have an OC that is either human or monster, submit it, and I'll see where they end up at.**_

 _ **I think the lucky ones might be in the next arc.**_

 _ **I'm not entirely sure if I'm in the idea or not. Why not tell me if it's a good idea or not? It won't hurt to at least try.**_

* * *

Error could laugh all day if he wanted to. I mean, laugh, as in literally laugh his ass off until the end of time.

He has taken control of a king. _A fucking king_.

Man, he is so fuckin' special.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" the kid with black hair and bright blue eyes exclaimed, a large golden yellow mallet in his hands. "Leave him alone!"

" _ **WhAt ArE yOu TaLkInG aBoUt?**_ " Error asked, blue strings tangled in his hands. " _ **ThErE's NoThInG WRONG wItH mE**_."

The golden hammer already went for his side, making Error tilt his head a little to dodge it, the kid using the hilt of the mallet to smash into the glitch's ribs, which was missed as well.

"Yeah, FUCK you too!" the kid yelled, flipping Error, a snarl on his face.

" _ **HeH, yOu ReAlLy ARE lOoKiNg FoR a BaD tImE, hUh**_?"

* * *

 _ **I don't think I actually cleared some things up, just told a bunch of pointless stories with author notes in between.**_

 _ **Well, damn.**_

* * *

 _I hope this does it for the fifth chapter of this story as well as a pass on my 3-year anniversary on this site. Comment below and see you on the flip side._

 _LYRICS FROM feralady'S {UNDERTALE THEME with lyrics}_


	6. 06

_**06**_  
 _ **Game Over**_

* * *

 _My life is like a video game_  
 _Trying hard to beat the stage_  
 _All while I am still collecting coins_

 _ **Hey guys! Roxas here, and today, I'm goanna show you a song.**_

 _Trying hard to save the girl_  
 _Obstacles I'm jumping hurdles_  
 _I'm growing up to be a big boy_

 _ **This song just perfectly fits me and the OC named Kristina, who thinks that life is just a video game with zero lives. Huh, how ironic.**_

 _I battle with the evil ways_  
 _I travel far and try and save_  
 _Sorry but your Princess isn't here_

 _ **A classic line from**_ _Super Mario Brothers_ _ **.**_

 _I take a rest I push the pause_  
 _Level up and move along_  
 _In hopes that the next stage I will clear_

 _ **Trust me, I hope I get past another stage in a game, whether it's easy or hard.**_

 _"I fuckin' passed, asshole!"_

 _ **That came from the song itself. I have the lyrics up, but the guy didn't put it there. Probably had to do a little censoring, there.**_

 _I'm just tryin'_  
 _To keep from dyin'_

 _ **Kristina motto. 'Nuff said.**_

 _It's just a game that we play for heaven's sakes_  
 _Looking for a better way to play it_  
 _Life is for keeping score and forever more_  
 _Stop complainin'_  
 _and_  
 _Start changin' it_

 _ **This is my mindset for years to come. This is what I think about life as a big whole.**_

 _Today I went to therapy, told him my embarrassing_  
 _Issues that I'm having with my life_

 _ **... Got nothing to say here.**_

 _He told me that I need to change life is not a video game_  
 _So stop playin' and open up your eyes_

 _ **Well, that what you think. I think it's all about saving the one I love from the evil snob at his house.**_

 _I'm just tryin'_  
 _To keep from dyin'_  
 _It's just a game that we play for heaven's sake_  
 _Looking for a better way to play it_  
 _Life is for keeping score and forever more_  
 _Stop complainin'_  
 _and_  
 _Start changin' it_

 _ **There's a reason why I chose this as a song for this story. In fact, it's in this chapter to be exact.**_

 _Don't talk about it_  
 _Just be about it_  
 _Don't ever doubt it_  
 _Even when your brain is clouded_  
 _I may be crazy_  
 _But life's amazing_  
 _And through it_  
 _All and even_  
 _with_  
 _Your problems_  
 _Facing_  
 _So just know that it's_

 _okay_

 _ **We all have to take a few risks now a then, otherwise you might not get the most in life. Trust me. I'm one of those people who take risks a lot, especially if their parents are overprotective, and taking risks is what got me here, telling you a story that started in school. Your lucky I took that risk to post it up here.**_

 _My life is like a video game_  
 _Trying hard to beat the stage_  
 _All while I am still collecting coins_

 _UP-UP_  
 _DOWN-DOWN_  
 _LEFT-RIGHT_  
 _LEFT-RIGHT_  
 _B-A_  
 _SELECT START_

 _ **... I think this is wrong. Find the mistake, if any, and where the second paragraph is a reference to, and you earned yourself a cookie.**_

 _It's just a game that we play for heaven's sakes_  
 _Looking for a better way to play it_  
 _Life is for keeping score and forever more_  
 _Stop complainin' and start changin' it_

 _ **Almost done! Just the final chorus and it stops.**_

 _It's just a game that we play for heaven's sakes_

 _Looking for a better way to play it_

 _Life is keeping score and forever more_

 _Stop complainin' and start changin' it_

 _ **And done!**_

* * *

 _Hey guys! I have a plot twist in this chapter. Oh, and it might effect the world's survival chances. Did I say that there's an important plot twist?_

 _Anyway, here's the Fast Read of 04._

 _ **The Fast Read**_  
 _ **04**_  
 _ **Getting the Facts Straight**_

 _ **... Basically, some facts about what's up with the world and Flowey's short-term memory loss.**_

 _... That's all I have to say. It's the shortest chapter so far in the fanfic. 4,200ish to be exact._

 _Anyway, here some clarifications for you guys!_

 _ **1) Kristina: Oh, my brace comes off today. Yay. Now I can punch the living daylight out of Edge!**_

 _ **2)**_ _There will be a talent show somewhere in the middle. All I'm going to tell is that Kristina's part of it._

 _ **3)**_ _Fun Fact: This is literally my fifth time writing this chapter. It started as a trip to the E Pax to a shipping that cannot be named to many other versions that I can't seem to remember._

 _ **4)**_ _All hail the king of Dreamland (there's a reason why I put this down)._

 _Now, I do not own_ _ **Undertale**_ _or_ _ **anything Undertale related or not**_ _. I do own the plot and my OCs. The song above is called "Game Over" by Falling in Reverse._

 _Now, let's do this._

* * *

"No."

All Chira could do is stare at the teen like she just heard something insane come out of that dirty mouth that Kristina owned. She looked at the others, who were thinking of the same thing and facing Kristina with the same face she had on. She then started to chuckle. "You're joking, right?"

" _No, I'm not_."

Sans' fake smile dropped when the seriousness came in. Screwball and Core Frisk had a look of disbelief along with Flowey and Dustin, shaking in disapproval. Chira then glared daggers at the teen's direction.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't let Flowey shank you where you st-"

" _That's not my hobby_ ," Kristina casually stated, shrugging. She lets off a smirk. "Besides, there's more people with this type of power, right? I mean," she says, pointing at Screw, "Screw, you _do_ have other files for the others, right?"

Screwball fiddled with said files that were tucked under the crook of his arm. "W-Well, _yeah_ , bu-"

"Then you can get someone more qualified for this. Trust me; I might be a nuisance later on. I had experience with _that_."

Chira wanted to slap some sense into her friend right now. "Kristina. _Why the hell did you just say that_?"

"Chira, you don't get it. When mum kicked me out, I was _happy_. _Happy_ that she kicked me out." Kristina looked away from Chira. "I don't have to do all her dirty shit anymore."

"Kristina, that's just sa-"

" _No. It's not_."

By now, it's just Kristina, Chira, Core Frisk, and Screwball in the room, since Sans, Flowey, and Dustin wanted to get out of the way.

"Kristina," Screwball says. "Why are you saying this now? You could've said it earlier and we'll stop. I mean, you _did_ have a point; there are more people we need to get to do this."

Chira then realized something. "... You think life's a game, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Kristina says, opening a bright purple portal to God-knows-what. "And I intend to use my last life on something productive." She went in the hole, but stopped halfway through. "I'm just tryin' to keep from dyin'." She disappeared into the other side and the hole disappeared.

" _... well, that went as expected. i knew some people would say no from the start. apparently, they value their life more than the universe._ "

"Chira, does she usually act like that? That's certainly new."

Chira didn't say anything at all. All she could think was the answer to her 'life's a game to you' question. _Why... why did she say that? Jeez, she needs to grow up for once!_

"Chira?"

"Can't she just _grow up_ for once?!" Chira asked loudly to no one in particular. "Jeez, she thinks everyday is like a level in a game called Life, and she... she..." Chira slaps her face. "God, how the hell do I put up with her?"

"Well," Screwball murmured. "She says 'no' and we can respect that."

" _Chira, i know she'll say yes. not right now, however. i think she wants to keep Error off the States in one fight._

" _i think she's going to fight him, whether she dies or not._ "

"Doesn't he want to fight Kristina anyway?" Screw pointed.

" _not like that, no; Error knows who Kristina is, I bet he'll strike when she's vulnerable. maybe at a place where no will guess she's at._ "

"Well, I'm off to bed," Screw says to Corey. "See you next time."

" _same to you, screwball_." And the chat turns off.

"Chira, do you have any idea where she might be when she's seems distressed or something similar?"

Chira looked at him. "... Dunno. She hides it with a poker face, like Sans..."

"Don't worry," Screw assured. "I think we might pin her down. Besides, wouldn't she be around a place where Error migh pop up?"

"Maybe."

"Well, like I said to Core Frisk: I'm going to sleep. You should too. Maybe tomorrow we might run into her."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

Screwball was already gone, leaving Chira alone in the room.

"She always appears at a place where people least expect her to be at. It's going to be hard since _all_ of us don't even know half of her at all."

* * *

Blue just had to break the ice cold tension that's hovering over the table.

"Where's Krissy?"

"I don't know, bro," Swapyrus says, eating a hotdog Gabby so happened to make for everyone. "Sans, any ideas?" He eyed Sans, who was playing with his food.

"Huh?" Sans looked up. "Well... I didn't stick around to see."

"Chira?"

Chira looked up. "Left." She didn't say anything else.

"Oh, for a walk?" Blue asked. "That's great!"

"Yep," Chira said, chuckling softly. "She usually doesn't walk, though," she murmured, making Blue look at her in confusion. She then added with a fake laugh, "I bet she's just walking to think or something like that."

"Oh, okay!" Blue exclaimed, even if the others slightly _knew_ what she's doing. "So... what are we doing today? I wanna see more of this place!" His eyes then turned into stars, which made Mika and Gabby say 'kawaii' cutely (hah, see what I did there). "Oh, it'll be so much fun!" He then clutched Edge's arm, who tried to pry the Swap Sans off of it. "We could go to the park, or the beach -*gasp*"

Everyone thought Blue was about to have a heart attack with that much talking, Swapyrus being the person near the phone, his finger right on the 9 button.

" _Maybe we could go to a mall!_ "

Almost everyone had a heart attack. A mall; are you _nuts_?!

"... A m-m-mall?" Geno and Flowey stammered, shaking like scared girls.

"A mall! I wanna see the cool shops they have," Blue exclaimed. He then looked at the two teens, who were still shaking.

"... Flowey had an... uh, _accident_ in a mall," Chira explained. She then eyed Geno. "Don't know why he's shaking, though."

"Because Death's near him," Sans deadpanned, pointing at Death, who were a Nirvana shirt borrowed from Dustin. "Death, don't poke him; he's not on Facebook."

"GAH!" the reaper exclaimed, materializing next to Geno, who screeched and landed on Flowey's open arms. "Why must you reveal my location, mere mortal?!"

"I dunno, other me," Sans shrugged. "Explain, mere _im_ mortal."

"That was really bad, asshole," Mika stated, trying to stifle a giggle.

"I know; they're _tear_ able!"

Gabby started to snorting, making Dannika and Dustin giggle along.

"Goddammit, Sans," Mika said, trying not to laugh.

As a charade of puns from Sans, Swapyrus, Blaster, Death, and Edge (surprisingly) were made and a bunch of fits of laughter were made, Chira then sighed loudly. "Okay, I've been thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Screw asked, intrigued.

"I guess we should all go to the mall."

Somewhere in the house, a loud "YAY" was heard.

"Really?" Sans says, eyes perking up. "How are you going to do that?"

"Simple; I heard there's a convention in the MacAuthur Mall in Norfolk, which isn't far from here. It's a game convention, so it's best if you just dressed as yourselves and say that you're you and stuff. In fact, I think Kristina must've heard about that; her mom works there and she told her a few days before she, well, kicked her out."

"A convention? Like an anime convention?" Sans asked, interested.

"...Somewhere along the lines," Gabby replied. "It's about games, though, so..."

"I bet," Dannika murmured, looking at her phone, "we could catch a female King Dedede with a Pokèball over there."

The table grew quiet, an awkward tension forming on the table. Then-

"Dannika, what the fuck are you talking about?" Dustin asked, looking weirded out at her.

"Oh, did you know?" she says, not looking up from the phone. "Her favorite Smasher is King Dedede."

"And the only person who _dares_ dress up as the Eric Cartman of Dreamland is her!" Gabby exclaimed. "Mika, I think she might be at that convention! Besides, I heard she's doing something special for the convention."

Chira then sighed. "Worth a shot; might kill two birds with one stone: eat, and find that lazyass bitch I call a friend."

As the gang got up and started to head out, Dustin tapped Chira's shoulder, making her turn around.

"What?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"You think Kristina's there? I mean, she _did_ say no to the invitation last night and she might want to avoid us for a while."

"Worth a chance," Chira muttered.

"Hey, Gabby!" Chira then yelled, said teen looking from behind to face her. "How do you know that she'll dress as the King?"

"Bruh! The haters made her do it, and she blew them away!"

* * *

If Dannika and Mika had a penny for every gasp out of beauty Edge does, there's about three dollars' worth in a jar.

"Damn," Edge exclaimed, is face _literally_ squished to the window, his crimson red eyes looking at the tall buildings in Norfolk. "Those are so fucking big." He looks at Dustin, who so happens to be sitting righ next to the usually edgy prick. "How do people not fall down and die?"

"They do," Dustin deadpanned. "That's when they do suicide."

Edge looks back at an old-time building. "Well, that's sad; you're just painting the whole building red!"

"Hey, a sentence that doesn't contain a swear at all," Gabby joked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, asshole!" Edge shot back, glaring at Gabby, who chuckled nervously.

"I was wrong, then..." she murmured, shrugging.

As the drive towards the mall continued, Mika looked at the pamphlet Kristina gave her several days earlier, reading the contents inside. "... An encore at 1:00 PM today?"

"Encore? You mean singing?" Charles (who is driving) asked, taking a left. "Who's singing?"

"Kristina..." Mika trailed off. "If she's still doing it."

"Kristina? Singing? That's impossible," Charles exclaimed, stopping at a traffic light. "I peg her for a quiet type, even if she's as loud as you guys," he explained.

"True," Mika commented, skimming the back of the paper. "I never seen her sing, too. I guess she has no talent in singing?"

"Maybe," Edge sarcastically retorted.

"Hey, we weren't talking to you!"

Outside, on the flatbed, Blaster, Sans, Dustin, Chira, Flowey, Geno, Death, Blue, Swapyrus, and Outs sat, cramped, Flowey being the one _very_ uncomfortable.

"...Why the hell must I _be_ in this position?!" Flowey exclaimed, enraged. He was in a fetal position, _his head_ _on top of Chira's lap_ , looking pissed off.

"Dunno; you look like a baby, though," Sans snickered, receiving a kick from Flowey, which was dodged quickly. "I bet that you're secretly enjoying this."

" _I'm fucking not, asshole!_ " Flowey yelped, glaring at Sans, who had his eat-shiting grin.

"You probably are," Death insisted. "Look how red you are."

"Yep," Swapyrus says, trying to light up his cig. "You're as red as a tomato!"

Dannika looked at Swaps and knocked the cig out of his hand, making him say that blasted line.

"You can't smoke in a mall."

"Mika!" Sans hollered, said person looking behind her. "Flowey's red as a tomato!"

"I bet he's not!" the teen hollered back.

"He is, tho!"

Gabby so happens to have the advantage of looking in Flowey's direction, and she started to laugh. She then told Mika, and she started to laugh.

"Goddammit, Smiley Trashbag," Flowey breathed, glaring daggers at Sans, pure murderous intent in his eyes.

"What? You _are_ red as a tomato. I think you're _really_ enjoying this. _Why don't we wake up Ch_ -"

" _ **NOPE**_."

Since Flowey practically shouted the word, Chira woke up, dazed as to what said that. She looked down to see the blonde used-to-be-flower, smiling nervously.

"H-Hi."

"Flowey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Not-"

Charles ran over a bump in the road, making everyone in the flatbed bounce a little, Sans stayed where he's at along with Blaster, Dustin, Dannika, and Swapyrus. Blue went towards Swaps. Geno and Death almost fell off the flatbed, the latter on top of the former. Chira and Flowey, though...

"Where's Flowey?"

Everyone's eyes widened when the blonde wasn't anywhere to be seen. They just shrugged, knowing that he'll eventually show himself.

"But..." Blue muttered as the car went into the parking lots. "He was just here awhile ago!"

The first thing Sans sees when the gang goes inside is a pissed-off Flowey, covered in bruises and cuts of various sizes. Hell, he was bleeding in some spots, his hand over his arm, which made a small puddle of blood next to him.

"... Flowey, what's up with you?" Sans asked, confused. "What exactly did you do during the bounce?"

"Oh, I don't know," Flowey sarcastically retorted, wincing. " _Maybe I just_ _ **went overboard and none of y'all noticed**_ ," he hissed, glaring at Sans.

Sans wondered how he got passed security looking like that. They would've, in his opinion, whisked him away to a hospital or something. "How did you get pas-"

" _ **FLOWEY?!**_ "

The blonde flinched as Chira came into view, a worried look stuck on her face. She then gasped again, running to him and checking out all of the bruises and cuts. Flowey gave Sans a "help me out; someone's killing me" face, the face catching Sans' line of sight. Sans sneered and walked to Chira, who was mumbling about cuts everywhere.

"Chira, I think he needs room right now," Sans stated, looking at Flowey.

"Well, I suppose..." Chira mused, getting out of Flowey's space. "BUT!" She pointed towards the door. "Flowey, go see someone that knows how _to cover_ that wounds."

Flowey groaned, and rolled his eyes. "I'm staying."

"Flowey, how did you even get over here without the guards catching you?" Chira asked, looking rather suspicious now than concerned. "Did you, like, sneak off like you usually do?"

"Wh-What?" Flowey asked, wincing since he's sitting down. "W-What are y-you talking about?" His voice hissed whenever he tried to shift his position.

"Flowey, don't play dumb with me; I know what you're been up too, you ass."

"Hah, _dumbass_ ," Sans stated, receiving an elbow to his side from Chira.

"... Maybe I did," Flowey retorted, "But, still. I'm not going."

As soon as everyone got to where the trio were, Sans is sitting where Flowey used to be, looking at them like the past several minutes didn't happen.

"Where's Chira?" Mika asked to Sans, looking around the area. Her eyes then went to the stained floor. "...Uh, why is the floor stained?"

"Somewhere with Flowey and Flowey."

"Wow," Dustin and Death stated in unison. "It's like _everything_ has something to do with Flowey."

* * *

The game convention, though small in staff and panels, brought people, cosplayers and gamers alike, around the city to the mall, which made the whole mall busy, especially the food stores, where many people would line up to grab something to eat during their stay.

In the middle of one of the areas suited for such event, four teenagers, one of them cosplaying, were setting up the stage for some singing and/or judging.

And one of those four teens so happened to be our favorite runaway from the beginning of this chapter.

"Do I really have to do this?" Kristina chided, sitting on the throne-like chair, cosplaying as His Majesty from Dreamland.

"Yes, Kristina; you signed up for it," a teenage boy replied, placing the mic stand on the mini-stage. "Besides, I thought you'll go for Sans."

"Nah; my heart always belongs to the King of Dreamland."

"... Then, why-"

"Because, Kyle, Sans' also my favorite."

Kristina was really careful when it came to talking about Undertale, since the real deal is somewhere in the mall (yes, she spotted Chira and Flowey walking out of the mall, though she wondered why Flowey's bleeding in spots). She was also careful about her powers, which might make everyone hate on her, again, causing another massacre in the same place.

I don't think we need another one of those.

"... Alright," the teen, Kyle, finally said, sighing. "It's your choice. BUT, the song you're going to sing doesn't go with Dedede."

"Be quiet! I know what I'm doing!"

As Kristina took out her phone and looked up the lyrics for the song she'll be performing, she looked up to see a certain group of teens make their way towards the stage.

"Kyle! Robert! Jaden! Bitchass Squad at 12:00!"

Kyle slapped his face as said group entered the area, looking at Kristina rather at the others.

"Oh, it's Freakina; how are you doing? Still being the freak you are today?" one of the girls jeered, Kristina rolling her eyes. Getting off the chair, the teen took off the cosplay robe, now wearing a kimono long sleeve shirt with baggy dark blue pants. Her hair was dyed a dark sky blue.

"Dunno," Kristina casually said, shrugging. "Being a freak rules, you know."

"Oh? Is that so?" the leader says, leaning into Kristina's personal space. "Freaks don't deserve to exist, you know." She then chuckled. "That's what my daddy says, anyway."

"Oh, that's what your "daddy" says, eh?" Kristina murmured, irritated already. "Tell me, Hades; what else did you "daddy" said about freaks like us," she sarcastically said, a scowl on her face.

"For the last time, Freakina, it's _Haley_ , not Hades!" the teenage girl, Haley, shouted, pouting at Kristina.

"For the last time, Hades, it's _Kristina_ , not Freakina!" the teenage girl, Kristina, mocked, sneering at Haley. "Besides, do you have any idea what I can do?"

Haley huffed. "You don't need to lecture me, dumbass."

Oh look, another insult that really went over Kristina's head. "Okay, then," she stated, walking back to the chair and sat down on it. "Tell me why you're here. I heard from a useful source that you don't appear often whenever I'm around."

"Simple." Haley gave her big purse to one of her lackeys and strutted towards Kristina with a pseudo-smile. "Let me sing, since I have a very fabulous singing voice, and I don't call you Freakina."

Kyle and Jaden looked at the teenage girl, who looked rather surprised at Haley. The two boys the shrugged and continued doing whatever they were doing.

"... How about..."

* * *

Error waited behind one of the stores, sipping on Fanta Orange soda from Firehouse Subs, looking at the two girls stare each other down. Right next to him is a boy with white hair and pale skin.

The only thing I need to say about this boy is the fact that he must've came from the past, since he dressed liked the 90's.

"...What are ya lookin' at, brah?"

" _ **FrEsH, sHuT yOuR mOuTh**_ ," Error hissed, glaring at the boy, Fresh, sipping on the soda. " _ **DoN't YoU sEe ThAt I'm BUSY**_!?"

"Busy doin' what?"

Ever since Error kept putting it in Fresh's head that this isn't the 90's anymore, Fresh can't help but to put some of the dialect of his time in some of his conversations. In fact, being around Fresh can make you 50% dumber that before.

Or, he can speak real English, he just won't do it.

" _ **ScOpInG SaNsNa**_."

"Ya mean, that mellow brah over there?" Fresh uttered, pointing at Kristina, who looked she was arguing with the other teenage girl.

" _ **... ShUt Up**_."

* * *

When Mika said there's a game convention at the mall, she literally meant it. The whole first floor was decorated with the banners and signs for the event. Tables and tri-fold posters littered the whole area as the gang looks around, awed at the setting.

And the people!

There were the staff, of course, but the people that were walking about and chatting were wearing all sorts of clothing, ranging from futuristic gear and toy guns to medieval tunics and long, broad swords. Then...

"Jaden?" Mika murmured to herself, seeing said person sitting on the stage, looking on his phone.

"Well," Blaster stated. "There _is_ an encore going on."

"Kristina's suppose to do it," Dannika explained, looking for said girl. "Though I'm not sure anymore. The way Sans explained the whole ordeal; it looks like Kristina's not going to be around."

"You'll never know," Dustin grumbled, _actually_ finding said person. "Besides, I bet the one that looks like a genderbent Dedede is Kristina."

Gabby, heeding Dustin's word, found a genderbent Dedede, who so happened to have a left eye glowing purple with a sharpened bone in her right hand. Bones that varied in size were aimed at one person.

Clearly, this is Kristina.

"Found her," Edge deadpanned, pointing at the girl, pissed off her mind. As everyone looked, the teens noticed something.

"... Is that _Haley_?" Dannika exclaimed, doing a double take.

"Fuck, that _is_ Haley!" Dustin cried, praying he wasn't seeing that right.

"What the hell does Kristina think she's doing?!" Mika hissed.

"Who's Haley?" Sans asked, not understanding what's going on.

"Haley," Gabby said tightly, "is the Bitch of Western Branch. She's the rich kid with a personality of a snob and a spoiled brat."

"...That's bad," Sans stated.

"The horrible part is that she thinks Kristina's the _Devil_ in disguise."

"...Well," Edge grumbled, "if you think about it, that's a tru-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence due to Mika elbowing him hard on the side, making him fall down, groaning and holding his side.

"Shut the fuck up."

The person Kristina had her bone daggers aimed at is an African, black hair all messy and up to shoulder length, crazed red and yellow eyes with blue eyes going down from his cheeks, and a pernament grin glued to his face. He wore a black zip-up hoodie over a red top, black basketball shorts with a blue line going down each pant leg, and red slippers.

Swapyrus apparently recongized the person.

"... *mumble* *mutter* *mumble*"

"What was that?" Blaster asked, looking at Swaps with a grin on his face. "I can't hear you. I think the others might hear." Said other look at the duo.

"*mumble* bitch *mutter* asshole."

"Louder!"

" _That bitch is Error, asshole!_ "

Robert and Jaden can't believe that Kristina just handed the mic to them while she went to beat up that person that's in front of her.

All because of protecting the Bitch of Western Branch.

"Why, Kristina," Jaden deadpanned, looking at her with a disbelieving look. "Why must you do this?"

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Kyle stated, not fazed at all. "I mean, Haley _is_ a human being; it'll be cruel to let her die in front of everyone." He then looked at the girl, who was already near Dillards, a couple feet away from the stage. "Besides, at least the douche is using her powers for something other than slacking off."

"Like Sans?" Jaden asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, like Sa-" He looked at Jaden. "That wasn't even funny."

"It was for me, though."

Kyle sighed and grabbed the mic from the teen. " _Alright, ladies and gents! We're goanna bet here!_ "

"Bet!?" Robert exclaimed, looking incredulous at Kyle, who looked back. "Goddammit, Kyle; what the hell!"

"Look," Kyle says, bring the mic away from his lips, "we want a crowd, okay? We can't sing, though, since we need Kristina for that. Besides, she's busy; why not say this is part of the show?"

There were people crowding around them already, the poles separating them and the two people. Jaden then spots someone amongst the crowd, a worried _and_ pissed-off look on their face.

 _Mika,_ Jaden thought, verifying that Mika was there, lookin worried and pissed at the same time. There was a boy with dove white hair and a dead look on his face next to her. "Robert, is that Mika?" he asked, pointing at the girl.

"... Oh! It is! Mika!" Robert exclaimed, trying to get her attention, which worked as she looked at their direction.

"As much as I want her here, I don't think she's VIP," Jaden grumbled, looking back at Kristina and the boy, charcoal black spear-like objects pointed at her dangerously as well as dove white spear-like objects aimed at the person. "Besides, I can feel a bad vibe coming from the white haired guy next to her." Said guy looks at Mika with a confused look.

"Well, she hasn't been around since the school incident," Robert pointed. "And Mrs. Uniea's pissed about Gabby, Mika, and Kristina not at class. Not only that, but Gage isn't around, either." He sighed. "Half of the class is missing."

"True, that's true," Jaden agreed, seeing Mika get over the line along with the white hair guy. "Oh,what the hell is she doing..."

The blonde girl was already heading towards Jaden and Robert's spot, the white haired boy telling something in her ear, Mika waving him off. " _Robert_!"

"Oh!" Robert said, surprising him when the blonde got in front of her face.

"Hey, man!" Mika exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Jeez!" Robert exclaimed, noticing a brawl going on between the two teens. "What's up with you? Mrs. Uniea is pissed about you guys skippin' class!"

"I, or we, have a problem at the moment."

"What problem?" Robert asked, curiosity in his voice. "Is it about that fight on the rooftop?"

Jaden looked at the boy with the white hair, his left eye a blazing teal, a thin transparent teal wall near him. To Jaden, he looks like Sans from _Undertale_. "Hey, Mika."

"Yeah?" Mika asked, letting go of Robert and faced Jaden. "What's up?"

"Who's that guy over there?" Jaden asked, pointing at the boy with white hair.

"Oh, him?" Mika says, looking at the boy, who was flinching whenever a curse from the battle was overheard.

"Yeah, him," Jaden said, clarifying himself.

"That's _Sans_."

* * *

 _ **BOSS BATTLE: Kristina VS. ?**_  
 _ **~Song: Waters of Megalovania**_ _by BotanicSage[BS]_

It started when the black kid decides to be a perv and take up Haley's skirt, having a panty shot in front of him.

"What the hell..." Kristina grumbled, summoning a white spear-long bone and whacking it on the side of the boy's head, making him fall down. In the process, he gripped onto the skirt, making Haley fall down with him.

"Gahhhah!"

"Perv!" Kristina yelled, swatting the boy's hand off the the skirt before kicking him towards the column behind him, making the already gathering crowd gasp and yelp in surprise. Out of her line of vision, she spots Mika talking to Robert and Jaden and Sans making a barrier around them.

The boy grunted, getting up. Haley got up quickly and scooted herself against the stage wall, shaking with fright before getting up and running towards the Dillards sign not that far away. Kristina, her brain on high alert, summoned more bones, aimed at the boy, who started to giggle.

" _ **My, WhAt Do We HaVe HeRe**_?"

"A perv, that's what we have here!" Kristina yelled, her face scrunched into a scowl. "What the hell is your damn problem, asshole!?"

" _ **PrObLeMb**_?" the boy asked, looking offended. " _ **I hAvE nO pRoBlEms**_."

 _This guy... this guy can't be serious._ "Flipping someone's skirt in public is not a problem? Are you... are you an idiot?" Somewhere, a blonde boy grumbled something about stealing his line.

" _ **To Me, It'S nOt**_ ," he confidently says. " _ **YOU'RE tHe PrObLeM**_." He materialized charcoal black spears, glitching and corrupted, like a virus, and pointed it at Kristina, who was impressed.

"I see; looks like you have powers similar to mine." To set in the mood, she created a large mallet that is longer than her. "But, I'm pretty sure you can't beat me in a duel?"

" _ **Of CoUrSe**_ , _**I CaN**_ ," the boy says, smiling like a maniac.

 _Now that I mention it, his voice is glitched out,_ Kristina thought, clenching the handle of the mallet tightly. _Could this be...?_ "Alright then," she says, a growing smirk appearing on her face.

" _ **Come at me, bro!**_ "

And he did, sending all of the charcoal black spears at Kristina, who dodged all of them with ease, landing perfectly on the mallet portion of the weapon.

"Well, that was fun. I suppose you have experience fighting, mate. I don't, which should make this an easy win for you," Kristina bragged, sitting on the mallet. "But, it's goanna be hard to do that, cause, well, you know, _this_." On her feet were a pair of red shoes with a white strap and a golden buckle. The people watching should know what she's talking about.

" _ **It WiLl Be A- HUH**_!?"

Kristina wasn't there anymore, her mallet still where it is. The boy looked around furiously, his mind processing what just happened before he found himself next to a thin translucent wall, coughing and lying on the floor.

" _ **WHAT THE-**_ "

"Your tooooo slooowwww!"

There she was, on top of her mallet again, beaming at God-knows-who. The boy picked himself up and growled.

"Wut?" Kristina taunted. "Ya couldn' catch meh!" She picked up the bone she used earlier and threw it at the boy, hitting him right in the face. "Man, you are way more _pathetic_ than Sans."

"Hey!" Sans hissed, glaring at the girl.

"It's true, bruh," Kristina, says, winking afterwards to let him know that she's joking.

" _ **YoU... YoU...**_ "

"I what?" Kristina asked, summoning a Gaster Blaster and pointed it at the boy. "You're practically failing over there, like you never fought me before." She then smirked. "Sounds like Screw's theory about us being all alike is wrong, then," she murmured, summoning a replica of the Master Sword and plunged it into the African's hood, pinning him to the floor. She decided to to a **CHECK** and noticed the name highlighted.

"Well then, Mr. _Error-sama_ , let me introduce myself," Kristina stated, walking towards Error, who is trying to take the sharp object off of his hood. "My name's Kristina, Kristina Ballon. It's nice to meet you, Error-sama." Taking out the sword, she held out her left hand with a smile on her face.

Error looked at the hand. " _ **...physical touching... what if...**_ " He shakingly grasped it, pulling himself up, just before Kristina lets go of his hand and roundhouse kick him on the side, sending him flying over the barrier and into the pillars near one of the exits.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

 _ **CLEARED!**_  
 _ **~Song: That Song That Plays When You Catch That Pokémon**_ _by Nintendo's Pokémon Series_

* * *

As Kristina ran off to finish him, she noticed that there is a person imprint on the pillar, but no person around. She then sighed and snapped her fingers, all weapons/objects littered about vanishing in thin air.

"According to the statistics presented on this whiteboard," Screw explained, a wooden ruler pointed at said object, everyone from Group A and B, excluding Kristina, Chira, and Flowey, were sitting on the stage, eating pretzels from Auntie Anne's, tallying up the votes from the bet.

"Kristina actually had a lot of votes," Sans says, surprised.

"Well, that's a relief," Dannika mumbled, munching on her pretzel. "At least the crowd favored her more than Error."

"There is a flaw in that battle, though," Kyle says. "Why did she _spare_ him over there? I mean, she did went after him after hitting him, but still."

"I think," Swaps muttered, "she wants him to see her as a friendly innocent, not an enemy he needs to take out."

"Well, that didn't work," Death commented, leaning against a sub woofer. "Besides, it looked like she is going to win anyway."

Mika noticed Kristina coming back, her hair sleek black but the Dreamlander's clothes still on. "Speak of the Devil, it's her."

"'Sup, guys!" Kristina exclaimed, grinning like usual. She went up to the stage and sat down, still grinning like usual.

"... _Kristina, you sly motherfucking bitch_ ," everyone except Blueberry stated, Mika and Dustin glaring at the girl, who raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Sly? I'm not that person you claim."

" _Oh, and running off like the coward you are_?" Mika said blankly, an unreadable look on her face.

"Hey," Kristina grumbled. "I'm doing what I can to survive in this God-forsaken place."

"... You're impossible," Dannika stated, receiving nods from the group.

"And always will be!" Kristina beamed, reaching for Kyle's hand and snatching the mic from him. "Besides, I need to sing for the boys and girls, anyway."

As everyone from Group A (Mika's), got off the stage and cleared out, Kristina stood up and placed the mic on the stand.

"Alright!" Kristina yelled, tapping on the mic to see if it works. "Since this is a gaming convention, I got a song that fits perfectly for this. Since all of y'all saw the fight, and probably cheered for me, I like to tell a little secret." She cleared her throat. Everyone waited, holding their breaths.

"I got nuthin', since it's almost time! Com'n, and dance with me!"

* * *

 _ **~Song: Game Over**_ _by Falling in Reverse_

The started by Kyle pressing some buttons on the machine-like piano, creating a bunch of retro-game sounds that a few gamers recognize. The screen above the stage showed the song name and who sang it, then switched to a 'sing with me' and the lyrics popping up under.

 _My life is like a video game_  
 _Trying hard to beat the stage_  
 _All while I am still collecting coins_

Kristina fist bumped, imitating the coin-collecting sound sound.

 _Trying hard to save the girl_  
 _Obstacles I'm jumping hurdles_  
 _I'm growing up to be a big boy_

Mika, who was watching, felt someone tap her shoulder. She turns her head to see Chira looking at her.

"Found her?" Chira asked, looking at Mika, who nodded.

 _I battle with the evil ways_  
 _I travel far and try and save_  
 _Sorry but your Princess isn't here_

"Yeah," Mika says, pointing at the person who's singing on the stage.

"... She can sing?!"

Mika looked behind Chira to see Flowey, covered in bandages and an arm cast, safely hidden in an arm sling.

 _Take a rest I push the pause_  
 _Level up and move along_  
 _In hopes that the next stage I will clear_

"I fuckin' passed, asshole!" Kristina yelled, the line appearing on the screen.

 _I'm just tryin'_  
 _To keep from dyin'_

Chira could've sworn she heard that line from somewhere.

 _ **~Flashblack~**_

 _Chira then realized something. "... You think life's a game, huh?"_

 _"Uh-huh," Kristina says, opening a bright purple portal to God-knows-what. "And I intend to use my last life on something productive." She went in the hole, but stopped halfway through. "I'm just tryin' to keep from dyin'." She disappeared into the other side and the hole disappeared._

 _ **~Flashblack End~**_

 _It's just a game that we play_  
 _Oh, for Heaven's sake_  
 _Looking for a better way to play it_

"She sing's good," one person says.

"For being a mutant," a boy whispered in the crowd, "she's good at singing."

 _Life is for keeping score_  
 _And forever more_  
 _Stop complainin' and start changin' it_

A retro explosion resonated around the area, making the crowd yell louder. Kristina smiled then cleared her throat with a "ahem."

 _Today I went to therapy_  
 _Told him my embarrassing_  
 _Issues that I'm having with my life_

Everyone said the last three words loudly, including Group A, who yelled it louder than the rest of the crowd.

 _He told me that I need to change_  
 _Life is not a video game_  
 _So stop playing and open up your eyes_

"You know," Mika says, looking at Chira, "Kristina may be that bitch we call a friend, but she's the bitch we can't live without."

"How is that so?" Chira asked, intrigued.

"Without her, life would be kinda... _boring_ , in my opinion," Mika explained.

 _I'm just tryin'_  
 _To keep from dyin'_

"Well, I haven't thought of that," Chira admitted, crossing her arms. "I always thought that life is perfect, with or without Kristina."

"Well, is it interesting now, since Kristina's in it now," Mika stated, smiling. "Who knew a person almost no one knows about can be so interesting."

 _It's just a game that we play_  
 _Oh, for Heaven's sake_  
 _Looking for better way to play it_  
 _Life is for keeping score and forevermore_  
 _Stop complainin' and start changin' it_

Chira looked at the time and noticed that it's already 6:30 in the afternoon. _Already?_

 _Don't talk about it_  
 _Just be about it_  
 _Don't ever doubt it_  
 _Even if your brain is clouded_

"Hey, Flowey," Chira said, looking at said person, who was sitting on a bench looking over his phone. "Wanna go home?"

The blonde looked up, and shook his head. "They have WiFi here, Chira."

The teenage girl groaned as Flowey continued to look on his phone.

 _I may be crazy_  
 _But life's amazing_  
 _And through it all_  
 _And even if your problems facing_

"I can't believe," Blaster says, looking at the stage, "that the fucker could sing."

"Well," Dannika muttered, "there was a talent show and Kristina went on there, singing as her choice of talent, and sh enailed the competion with her voice."

 _That's it's okay_

 _My life is like a video game_  
 _Trying hard to beat the stage_  
 _All while I'm am still collecting coins_

"Up-up down-down left-right left-right B A select start!" Kristina yelled, a retro beep coming right after at.

 _It's just a game that we play_  
 _Oh, for Heaven's sakes_

By now, everyone's clapping and singing along, some even swaying to the beat of the music.

 _Looking for a way to play it_  
 _Life is for keeping score and forever more_  
 _Stop complainin' and start changin' it_

And then the chorus continued from there, everyone singing along as the song ended form there. After the song ended, everyone clapped their hands, yelling and praising as the teen got down from the stage, getting a water bottle from the speaker and drinking it.

As a bunch of people circle around the teen, praising her, Group A decides to join up again so they could go home. After Kristina shoos everyone off, she joins the others and began walking towards the parking lot, passing by Auntie Anne's, the employees cleaning for the end of the day.

"Well, if it isn't the Demon of Chesapeake," one of the employees say, laying the mop on the side of the counter. "I heard that the encore went well, am I correct?"

"Yeah!" Kristina says, putting her thumb up.

"Well, then," the employee mused, "I hope you were happy with the results."

"That's cool!"

As they went in the parking lot (Charles was over there using the mall's WiFi for entertainment reasons), Blue and Sans were already sleeping, being carried by Blaster and Swapyrus. As they piled into the car, Charles turned on the car and went out of the parking lot.

"So, what?" Chira says, looking at Kristina, who was looking out of the window.

"You know what? Why not? You seen Error-sama. He thought he had it under control, but didn't." She smiled. "Maybe if the others fought against Error and _I'm_ there..."

"It might be a game changer," Screw finished.

"So, it's agreed that Kristina's on the team?" Death asked, yawning.

"It appears so."

Once they got home, everyone went to their respective sleeping spots, where they slept on until in the morning, where shit goes down the minute Sans wakes up.

* * *

 _Wow, that took forever. Anyway, I hope you liked this since I put_ a lot _of effort into this._

 _Au revoir, mes amis._


	7. 07

_**07**_  
 _ **The Bruin Mashup Extravaganza**_

* * *

 _ **HOLY SHIT I'M STILL ALIVE!**_

 _Alright, I'm back. After tears, songs, SOLs, elections, Mr. Anderson, parents, fear of actually going to work, and life in general, I have to say that I'm officially back._

Alive.

 _Here is the Fast Read for 06._

 _ **The Fast Read**_  
 _ **06**_  
 _ **Game Over**_

 _ **Turns out, Kristina didn't want none of the gang's bullshit and walks out of the house, much to Chira's disappointment and Sans' dismay. The next day, the gang decides to go to the mall…**_

 _Since I obviously didn't planned this out the whole way and the mall happens to be the place that I could only think of… turns out it's been a whopping_ nine _months._

 _Damn._

 _ **Anyway, they all go to the mall, though Flowey and Chira had to take a detour since Flowey, miraculously, was able to jump out of the flatbed of Charles' pickup truck. There, everyone else goes to see the mini videogame convention, where the first fight between Error and Kristina happens with the latter winning, and a song is performed, Kristina actually doing something mundane for once.**_

 _That's it. I think._

 _Here's some clarifications that should be read:_

 _ **1)**_ _I'm actually reediting 01, making arcs and stuff. Though, I don't know what, but I need to make sure there's no plot holes._

 _ **2)**_ _No spoilers, but if I get_ _ **Smashtale**_ _finished before this, or near a certain point, then it's safe to say that the story_ _ **will**_ _have a connection to this one._

 _ **3)**_ _The Bruin Mashup Extravaganza is a thing I actually make up. Western Branch High School doesn't have time for that shit, therefore doesn't do it. It'll be cool, though. Since I'm here, here's the standings of the BME, which will be explained in this chapter and the first one (had an overview of it):_

 _11_ _th_ _grade, A.K.A. the Class of 2018, with 150 points_  
 _12_ _th_ _grade, A.K.A. the Class of 2017, with 100 points._  
 _9_ _th_ _grade, A.K.A. the Class of 2020, with 50 points._  
 _10_ _th_ _grade, A.K.A. the Class of 2019, with 0 points._

 _As you will see, Western Branch High School is, in fact, the school I go to as of right now, and all of the students said and mentioned are real people… with altered personalities. If anything, they should have at least a personality that's close to the real person. With the BME, standings, you will also see the rankings of the grades I like the most as of right now, first being the most respectful and fourth being the most…_ ridiculous _people there is._

 _Yeah, I hate my grade so much. Not my friends, though. Just the people in general._

 _ **4)**_ _"There's always room to improvise." ~Kristina Ballon, Class of 2019._ _ **This is actually going to be my senior quote. The fact that Kristina's eventually going to say this doesn't surprise me at all.**_

 _ **5)**_ _I was reading through the chapters I put up, and I realize that Blue and Blue_ berry **actually** _have the same names… well, shit; Blueberry's goanna have his full name, since Blue's for Babybones. Once again, once it gets there, so… I can still do the Blue nickname, but otherwise, that's out the window once young Sans comes in the picture. Just putting it out there for clarification. After all, this_ is _the clarifications area._

 _Anyway, I do not own the game and anything else that already has an owner. Let's do this._

 _P.S. Forget what I said in the Author Notes on 06; I had no effort in that chapter._

* * *

"I need your help, guys."

It was the next morning, and Sans, in all pure honesty, had gotten a good night sleep on the couch in Chira's living room. It didn't occur to him that the living room would be empty of everyone except him as well as the fact that Kristina is willing to help out in the Multiverse predicament.

It did occur to him, however, that when he woke up, a worried vibe from Flowey was evident during breakfast; something's wrong with the picture.

"Help with what?" Geno asked, placing a plate of toast on the table.

After the events of yesterday, everyone went home, even Kristina as she bids farewell to Chira and teleports Gabby and her back to the former's house, and Chira was left alone with the boys. Of course, that's before 2 AM, where Chira, out of exhaustion, ordered her friends out of the house for the night.

Now, she's regretting that decision.

"It's a thing I'm doing at school with the others," the African American explained, opening the fridge. "I already called Kristina about it, and I hope she tells Core Frisk; that way, in case she wants to know what you all are up to, there's that. It also passes the time if there's nothing to do at the moment."

"Do you think we can contribute?" Death asked, sitting closely to Geno, despite the growing discomfort on the latter's face.

"Yeah, actually," Chira said, not really paying attention due to her divided attention on her phone.

Sans looks at Flowey for an explaination, and Flowey sighs.

"Alright, it's the Bruin Mashup Extravaganza," the blonde says, grabbing a seat from the other table and sitting on it. "It's a new thing the school is doing in high hopes that everyone in each grade level can at least cooperate with each other. The BME consists of ten events: the Welcome Back season, the Halloween season, the Thanksgiving seas-"

"Pretty much," Edge stated suddenly, interrupting Flowey, "you need something by the end of the month to be considered participating?"

"-on, the Christmas season, the Presidents' season, Valentine's season, Lucky season, Rain season, Memorial season, and the End of the Year season," Flowey continued, ignoring Edge's question. "The End of the Year season is the shortest, since June is short, and the Christmas season is the biggest."

Sans raised an eyebrow. "'Biggest', how?"

Flowey glances at Sans. "You notice that there's a theme for each month; December, not only should it stay in the Christmas area, is a free-for-all month, meaning that you can say shit about Christmas and it'll be considered fair game."

"So," Swapyrus says, giving an extra slice of bread to Blueberry, "does it mean that you guys did the first two seasons?"

Flowey nods. "I wasn't there when they did it, but…" A sneer was on his face. "You should see the standings," he says.

"What are the standings, anyway?" Outs asked, Flowey getting his 3DS out and powering it on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sans deadpanned, staring at the gadget.

"Getting the results," Flowey replies in a like-that-is-so-obvious tone. He folds the top screen to look like a mini TV screen, and rotates it for the gang to see.

Obviously, if you read the Author Notes, then you know what's on that screen.

"Chira," Blaster says, the teen looking at the… man. " _Your grade is_ _ **dead**_ _ **last**_?!"

Chira scoffed. "We have it harder since no _one_ trusts Kristina. Besides, there's _nothing_ to bring everyone together as it is right now."

Flowey rotates the electronic and stated. "There is a point system for the grade that wins each season. I don't know what the other prize is, but all I know is that if your grade level wins, then you get a free scholarship on your senior year, depending on which grade you're in."

" _WHAT_?"

Everyone looks at Chira, who had a look of horror on her face. Sans' eyes switched to Flowey, seeing the exact same thing on his face. _Weird_ , he thought as Chira sputters out French. _I might have to ask Kristina about this…_

" _Je vient à l'école. Oui, Madame. Au revoir._ "

Chira ends the call and looks at the gang. "It's the other students; they're making a mess in the auditorium." She ran to the door, puts on her shoes, and dials Kristina. "Today, we're going to the school."

"Got you," Sans says, winking at her.

"Okay," everyone else says, including Flowey.

" _allô, oui_ ," Kristina says on the other line.

"You at the school?" Chira asked, the guys getting up from their seats and making they're way to the door, Blaster and Edge teleporting outside.

" _yeah; the idiots are making a huge-ass mess. i'm pushing them back, but my power goes as far…! get over here, and bring sans and the others in case it gets nasty!_ "

"I got you," Chira says and she swings open the door and runs out to the driveway. "Where's the others?" she asked, Sans closing the front door and locking it with his magic.

" _avec moi_. _dustin and zach, finally, are keeping them at bay. madame dunbar came by to help us as well as mr. yowell, mr. anderson, and ms. v._ "

"Well, Madame Dunbar just talked with me, and she says that she's getting the administrators."

" _ce mal_ ," Kristina stated, Sans yelling at everyone that could willingly teleport go to the school via teleportation. " _ce trés mal. tu as le classeur?_ "

"Should be in Madame Dunbar's room," Chira says, Sans coming up to her and Flowey, telling Flowey something in his ear.

" _good, because I'm not getting blamed for this one. besides, i think I got a way to get everyone together. see you soon._ "

Chira cuts the phone call there. "Kristina's already there, so there's that."

"Okay," Sans says, "I just told Flowey to hold on tightly to you; we're teleporting."

Chira looks at Flowey, who wraps his arms around her. She then looks back at Sans, who places his hand on her shoulder and snaps his fingers.

* * *

"Let me be the leader!"

"Fuck your shit! I can do so much better!"

"You're just in it for the scholarship!"

The Western Branch High School auditorium was in complete chaos. All of the 10th graders were ordered to go in the large room, which has resulted in Kristina saying that they have to agree on something before Chira gets in the building. The school is closed to students due to being a teacher workday, though Chira wanted the mass meeting in the school.

"Jesus," Kristina grumbled before getting the megaphone she had clipped to her belt loop and brought the mouthpiece over her face. " _ **VOUS ÉTES TRÉS BÉTÉ! Y'ALL ALL FUCKING STUPID!**_ " she screeches, making feedback for everyone to hear, most of them covering their ears. After a second of silence passed, Kristina sighs loudly. " _ **DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN THE REST OF EVERYONE HERE?! WELL, YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!**_ "

"You're a retard!" someone yells in the crowd.

" _ **NO SHIT, SMARTASS**_ ," Kristina yells back. " _ **YOU THINK YOU GOT THE BRAINS TO HANDLE THIS OPERATION?**_ "

No one says a thing, meaning that she has successfully made the person go quiet.

" _ **OF COURSE NOT, DUMBASS; DON'T DO IT IF YOU'RE FUCKING SURE YOU CAN'T GODDAMN DO IT!**_ "

"Hey!"

Kristina looks to the back of the stage, where a sophomore stood, leaning against the blue curtain. The sophomore, a 16 year-old boy, had light blonde, almost white, hair, ice blue eyes framed with black and ice blue plastic glasses, and peachy skin. He wore a loose-fitting black shirt, baggy faded jeans, and black Converses. The most striking of his attire is a scarf that's long enough to have a little of it trail on the ground, a soft brown that lightens up into a tan at the other end. Lawrence explains that it's part of his Ink cosplay.

"Lawrence?" Kristina asked, the boy nodding. "Dude, I thought you're staying home since your…!"

"It's okay," he says, beaming at Kristina. "I asked and since I told them of the pros, they agreed." His face then turned serious. "So, uh… Chira's here."

"Is she?" Kristina says, snapping her fingers, making a Gaster Blaster with glowing purple eyes behind her. She turns her head to face the weapon and whispers, "Alright, Harry; don't hurt anyone, just signal a warning shot. I think they already get the message." She then pauses. "And, yes, you can hang around Mr. Yowell."

"Com'n!" Lawrence whined, Kristina groaning loudly as she leaves the stage.

Meanwhile, Chira was shaking while Flowey dragged himself across the backstage area, Sans walking behind them.

"Oh! You made it!" Swaps exclaimed, trying to smoke a cig, Death grabbing the stick of tobacco before he could light it. He gives an annoyed glance at the god and said, "Kristina's coming in-"

"I'M HERE!"

"There she is."

Kristina strides into the area with Lawrence, the latter trying to keep up with the former. Chira notices that Kristina had a white collar shirt on that's tucked in khakis pants.

"What the hell are you wearing, idiot?" Flowey deadpans, giving a look of disgust to Kristina, who looks at him with a look of confusion.

"This, my friend," Kristina started, pulling at the white shirt, "is my "I'm actually mean business" attire."

"Why didn't you wear it to the encore?" Death asked, giving a shit-eating grin.

"Because I wasn't serious," Kristina retorts sarcastically. "Anyway, Chira."

Chira looks at Kristina and lets go of Flowey. "Okay, so the binder's in Madame's room, correct?"

"I could get it."

"Then, get it. I'll figure out what to do."

"In the meantime, get the boys to figure out what to do for our Thanksgiving season performance." Kristina disappears in a flash and Chira turns on her heel to face the others.

"Alright, you heard her. As of right now, this grade level has trust issues, and we need something that can be agreed on by everyone as well as tie it in for Thanksgiving," Chira explained.

"Why us?" Blaster asked, annoyed.

Edge shrugged, receiving a glare from Blaster.

"Can we phone Corey and asked what she thinks?" Blueberry asked, holding a laptop in his hands. How he has gotten a laptop, no one knows.

"That could work," Chira says, nodding. "Yeah, phone her and see what projects might be useful for groups with trust issues." Blueberry places the laptop on one of the boxes in the area and started to type away. "As with the rest of you… figure out how to keep the crowd from killing one another."

As soon as everyone had found a job to do, Chira sighs loudly and looks at her phone. Turns out, her mom is coming home for the weekend, and Chira has to explain why there's eight boys with white hair in her house as well as a blonde boy that has murderous tendencies. She comes out to the stage and sees Blaster and Sans yelling at the crowd, even threatening them as well as Harry the Gaster Blaster giving warning shots. Edge and Death were near the exits on the sides while Swaps and Outs blocked the exits to the main hall. Screw and Blueberry, as she looks behind her, were chatting to the computer, possibly Core Frisk since that's what the computer's for. Lawrence and the others were either with Kristina in the search for the binder or in the crowd helping Blaster and Sans out.

"Howdy."

Chira looks to her right to see Flowey, his hands in his pant pockets. A smile gradually formed on her face. "Well, isn't it the weed everyone needs at the moment; why aren't you doing anything?"

Flowey shrugs. "I can't do anything if the doors aren't open, and… even if they're open," he explains, "I don't think Kristina and bugs go together."

"Don't you?" Chira retorts, folding her arms.

Flowey gives her a look and shook his head.

"You're just denying."

"Am not."

"Flowey, we both know that you deny to the point where denying shouldn't even be used."

"What the hell could have possibly led you to that point?"

Chira scoffed. "Remember the Ferris Wheel ride?"

Flowey was about to retort when he stopped. Ah, the Ferris wheel. The blonde didn't want to remember that at all, and yet… here he is, being asked the same question that he thought was deemed dangerous. "Heh… you know, I don't _need_ my vines to snap someone's neck," he started, cracking his hands. They were so loud that Chira could've sworn that Sans and Blaster could've heard that. "In fact, now that I have _hands_ …"

If Chira knew anything, Flowey… _couldn't_ kill her. He could, but that's if he's under some sort of mind control; he has hung around Chira to the point where if she dies, _he_ gets affected. He even said it himself during the ride to the hospital the day before.

 _ **~Flashback!~**_

 _ **~the Mii channel on the Wii music~**_

 _Chira sighs as she stares at the stack of gauze that sits on the table, Flowey wincing as Chris adds hydrogen peroxide on one of the large wounds he's gotten when he somehow flies off the flatbed of Charles' pickup truck._

" _Jesus, that hurts!" Flowey hisses, the other man gently pressing gauze on his arm._

" _Well, of course it hurts," Chris says, taping the gauze in place. "Besides, knowing you, anything could happen."_

" _Don't remind me," Chira stated, clearly annoyed._

 _She doesn't like hospitals that much, but when she has to go, she tries to be as indifferent as possible. Even Kristina couldn't get her to talk throughout the 15 Minutes program; Aniya being the one who gets in a car wreck has shut her up for good._

" _Well, someone has to," Chris says, making sure the tape doesn't fall off. "Flowey is more likely to get in trouble than the rest of the human race; no SOUL, remember?"_

" _You don't know?" Flowey asked, genuine surprise in his voice. "I have a SOUL!"_

 _Chris didn't look impressed. "I know that!" He then paused. "… Then… how…"_

"' _How', what?" Flowey asked, giving Chris a glare. Chris kept staring at him. "Hey… you're getting creepy…"_

" _ **How come you're still…**_ **Flowey** _?"_

 _The room was silent for a few moments. Chira glanced at Flowey, the question sinking in her mind._

 _If Flowey_ did _have a SOUL_ , _then… where's_ Asriel _?_

"… _I… don't know?" Flowey finally says, confusion on his face. "Chris, I don't know."_

"… _Alright, then," he says, putting the tape away. "Better question." He gives the blonde a serious look. "Would you cry when_ Chira _dies?"_

Kudos to Chris bringing out the unexpected _, Chira thought as Flowey's hair overshadowed his face. "You're insane, you know that?" she says, Chris giving a smug look to her. "Kristina's the final line of defense I have; I'm not going down that fucking easily."_ Besides, Flowey doesn't care about me; I know that for certain.

" _So…" Chris says, grabbing a scalpel and, being the agile being he is, got behind Chira and placed the scalpel to her neck, "Flowey wouldn't mi-"_

 _Actually, Flowey_ minded _a lot, seeing that a stray cart was pushed harshly towards Chris, who fell and lets go of the silver object. Chira realized she's breathing hard._

" _ **Don't you fucking touch her**_ _."_

 _ **~End Flashback!~**_

Even if the blonde didn't directly say it, it was proven that he _does_ care about Chira. The fact that his threat stopped in his mouth was also proof that he cares for her. Even Kristina, before she had to choose whether to go with Sans or not, said to Chira that, "the weed cares for you."

"… You can't do it, can't you," Chira stated, Flowey furiously shaking his head.

"I can-"

"You can't."

Flowey was about to say- _deny_ the statement-when Kristina appeared backstage with Lawrence and Gabby, a bright blue binder in her right hand.

" _Le classeur, mon amie_ ," Kristina said, handing the binder to Chira. "Everything's in there." She looks at the front. "Hope it'll get the idiots' attention." She then glances at Flowey, who was looking at his feet. "… What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leave him be," Chira stated, grabbing Kristina's arm and dragging her to the stage. The auditorium was, at the moment, organized; Blueberry and Screw were busy talking on the microphone, keeping the masses entertained at the moment.

"… Well, it takes a lot to make him speechless," Kristina commented. "What did you do?"

Chira shrugged. "Dunno. I just told him he can't kill me."

" _What_?" Kristina whispers loudly, giving her a look of horror. "Chira! Why the hell did you say that!?"

Chira, once again, shrugged. "Like I said, dunno. He wanted small talk; he gets small talk."

Kristina just shook her head and snapped her fingers, Harry the Gaster Blaster disappearing. Screw looks behind him and sees the two girls coming towards the mic.

"Alright, with that being said," he says as he motions Blueberry to go backstage, "We got the Captain and the Co-Captain of the whole enterprise on stage, Chira and Kristina; give them a round of applause!" When none comes, he sighs and gives the mic to Chira. "Chira, they have the attention span of a vegetable; use words that can get their attention." He walks off and Chira taps on the mic, making feedback.

"Sorry," she says in the mic. "Alright, you know who I am. And, I can't believe a bunch of you guys came over! I mean, with what happened at the beginning of the year, I expected a lot less of you here." She then shifts in her position.

"As of right now, we're in last place, with no points. This is because our big distrust between one another as well as not coming up with ideas that actually work. As far as I'm concerned, my _friends_ are actually doing effort, which means that a book lover, a living weapon of mass destruction, three artists, and two violinists are actually do the work.

"That's not good, especially since said living weapon of mass destruction is where most of the trust flies out.

"Now, being the sneaky girl I am, I actually got some ideas from people in our grade talking, and I have recorded them all in this binder." Chira holds up the blue binder, Kristina nodding. "In this binder, the people who _actually_ cares about the BME reviewed the ideas, and the winning one, chosen by me, of course, is the "Thank the Rock" idea from… Kellie." Some people talked in hushed whispers and Chira shushed them. "Of course… there's more to the process.

"Sans!"

Sans teleported to the stage with a look of question. "Yeah?"

"You heard about the fight on the rooftop? Well, guess what.

 _Undertale_ is real."

Everyone began to yell and the teachers were looking strange at Chira. Kristina and Sans gives a I-hope-you-got-another-bullet-in-that-casing look and Chira gives a glare back.

"Yeah, I know it's a shock, and all," Chira continued, "but believe me; it's true. In fact, Sans' right here." She points at the white head, much to said person's annoyance. "Hell, y'all know Leo? He's _Flowey_."

More yelling ensues. Flowey could be heard yelling backstage, and Chira didn't give a damn. As much as she like exposing the blonde, she had to if she wants to get the trust working between the fairly large group. "Look, this whole group thing, this isn't going to work unless we have trust in each other. The fact that some people want that scholarship but aren't willing to help out is a problem, which is why we have to work together, that way when we get that scholarship, at least you knew that you actually did something to get that.

"Are there several volunteers that are willing to help us? According to Kellie's idea, this needs more people, and my friends aren't enough, and Sans' not going to do anything," Chira calls out, praying that people actually raise their hands.

There was muttering and Sans nods in agreement. Apparently, Sans' going to do it. _Of course since there's nothing to do_ , Chira thought as a few hands go up in the air.

"Oh, volunteers. What are your names?" she yells, opening the binder and taking a pen out.

"Bryce Hill."

"Christina Skinner."

"Bao Huynn."

"Bryce Stratton."

"Parker Ambrose."

"Nathan Loftis."

"Sean St-"

Chira suddenly scrunches up. "Um, hell no, Sean; you gave me those wilted flowers!"

"No I did not!" he yells back."

Chira wanted to slap him and take his name off the li-

"Chira, he might be a perfect example of the guy that serves dinner," Kristina whispers to her.

"Fine, _Sean_ , you can be in it." Chira could've sworn she heard him say victory to himself. "Alright, next!"

"Hope Jorgenson."

Chira writes the names down and looks up to see of there's anyone left. "That's it?" She then hands the closed binder to Sans. "Alright, the people that raised their hand: come up. Kellie, come up as well." As the students called came to the stage, Lawrence came out from backstage, an upset look on his face. Kristina notices this and slightly cringes. "Lawrence? What's wrong?"

"It's Core Frisk!" the teen exclaimed. "She needs to talk to you!" His voice had distress in it, and Sean found it hard not to say something about it.

Sans gives the teen a look. "What does she want?" he asked, seeing Blueberry come out with the laptop and Corey's face on the screen. To say that the newcomers almost fainting is understanding enough.

" _sans. i think there's anomalies in the worst au on this planet_."

Sans and Kristina want to do a face fault, and so does Chira, but Hope, being the brave one, asks, "What… 'AU'?"

Corey's pits-for-eyes (a term that was coined by Dustin) blinked. " _oh, so you don't know where's daddy at?_ " The statement, everyone assumed, was for Sans.

"'Daddy'?" Kristina stated, eyeing Sans weirdly. "The fuck?"

" _oh, so_ you _don't know Oh, the Horror_."

Kristina blinks for a few minutes, then gasps sharply. "… Wait, _that exists_?" She then scrunches her face. "Core Frisk, we're in the middle of something, though." She looks at Sans and mouths out a 'we need to talk' to him, who just shakes his head.

" _i know, but there's an interesting bit to it: turns out, sophomores gage thompson and chrisean scoffield were walking around new home, like they belong there, along with a young female human. the funny thing is,_ jane _called me up and legit told me that it's time to pick those two boys up._ "

"Who's Jane?" Sean asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Oh," Sans says, eyeing the African American. "You actually listen to the black-eyed child?" He got a glare from said African American.

" _well, if you're familiar with undertale, then that would be undyne_."

"Oh."

Kristina looks at the crowd, curious as to why nothing is going on, and she ordered them all to go back to their houses and start thinking on how to be useful for the rest of the project. "Come back or call Chira if you have an idea or are just complaining," she says as the last person left the room, leaving the gang on the stage/backstage and the teachers.

" _don't worry; there was a whole lot of you who didn't know what i was talking about_."

"Obviously not true," Chira says. "I know what Horrortale is, though I wonder how Gage and Chrisean lasted for so long…"

"Maybe they have incentives," Kristina suggested.

"Yeah," Christina says, nodding her head. "I mean, _Horror_ tale sounds like a horror setting; maybe they're slaves or something…"

" _that's not the case_ ," Corey says, shaking her head. " _jane called me in and she wasn't complaining… though she was pissed at jason…_ "

"Jason?" Bryce H. asked.

" _daddy_."

"Shut up," Sans stated, clearly peeved and annoyed. Kristina couldn't help but let a snicker come out.

" _oh, and sans? tyrell is doing okay_."

"Shut up." Another snicker came from Kristina.

"So… do we do it now or…" Chira said, trailing off. "I mean, because Thanksgiving is a week away, and we need something by that time…"

Corey looks at Chira and nods. " _i know that, but… i think you might need Gage and Chrisean for the skit. I just know it_." She then taps something below the camera. " _oh. the kid's name is dialga_."

"… A Pokémon?" Bao stated.

"Wait, that's a Pokémon?" Nathan and Parker exclaims, surprised. Bao looks at them like they live under a rock their whole entire life.

"Dialga," Kristina repeated.

" _dialga_ ," Corey confirmed.

"Who the hell would name their child that?" Sans exclaims, now pissed at the fact that there's a Nintendo lover somewhere in the Underground. "I mean, _Dialga_? Jeez, their parents must be horrible…" Kristina smacked his forehead and muttered something in a different language no one could make out.

" _well,_ ja _-_ "

"Horror!Sans did some raping?" Chira asked, bewildered.

"R-Rape?" Lawrence and Christina cried out.

"Be quiet!" Kristina hisses out, eyeing one of the apparently talking teachers. "Teach's gonna hear you!"

"… _no. everything's consensual._ "

"Now, someone was insane," Sean commented, eyeing Sans.

" _before you start pointing at sans, he had…_ a condition _._ _can't put any blame on him._ "

"Dammit."

"I hate you," Chira said. "You know that?"

"I knew that…"

" _anyway, this will be quick… actually, get the act together, then come talk to me_ ," Corey says. " _i know how important the BME is to all of you, so come to me when you get the act together_."

"Wait," Kellie says, shocking everyone since they thought she left or something. "C-Can you just b-b-bring him in…?"

" _bring jason in? … well, someone's goanna beat him up… parents would be devastated… a sister is going to be so pissed that there's no way of stopping her… you know what? Let's bring him in._ "

The whole idea, to most of them, screamed _trouble_ , especially for Kristina and Sans. The fact that Corey was perfectly okay with this was even more alarming.

"Hey, guys," Dustin calls from backstage. "You got the group ready?"

"Give us a minute!" Kristina yells out.

" _i have the sucker in the phone… yeah, little boy; bring your posse. NO, don't bring jeff. trust me; don't bring him._ "

"She's probably talking to him…" Christina muttered.

"Alright," Chira says, facing the group. "Since that's going on, why don't we go and start figuring out who's going to be who."

As the group agreed and began talking while Kellie read out the idea, the backstage area is in full disarray… as in Uno cards everywhere.

"Apparently, you can't take a lose that easily," Zach stated, placing a yellow +2 on the large pile of cards. He eyes Edge and smirks at his remark.

"Shut up," Edge says.

"He speaks of truth," Swaps say, picking up two cards from the Draw pile. "I mean, if I lose, then I lose."

The others got bored and decided to play Uno, Death having one pack, Dustin having another. The guys sat Indian-style in a circle, and so far, Death is winning, as usual.

"True," Death said, placing a yellow 7. "I lost, and I took it with pride."

"That's a lie!" Geno exclaims, glaring at him.

"So is your face!" Death yells back.

"The problem is," Dustin says, placing a red and blue 7, "you think that taking a loss will break your pride, and it does."

"Shit," Edge stated, drawing a card to his never-ending hand. "I have nothing; for real."

"But," Outs says, placing a blue Reverse, "you'll recover."

"What are you, some wise elder or something?" Edge sarcastically retorts, Gabby getting up and throwing her cards at him.

"Here's for the whiney; I'm goanna check on the others," she says as she walks to the front of the stage. Edge just scowls.

"… What?" Screw says, seeing Dustin get a card. "It's true."

On the stage, Kristina and Chira were handling the casting very well…

Until Sean decides to be a dick and start making fun of Horror!Sans and Sans.

Fortunately, Mr. Yowell came to the rescue, and Sean was to seat at the time-out chair for several minutes. Anyway, the others have parts, and Chira began writing ideas on how the skit should go, the blue binder getting handed around several times from different people, mostly from Kellie, Bao, Bryce S., and Chira. Gabby came up to Kristina and whispers something to her, who was holding an orange tablecloth in her hands. The teen then giggles and whispers back to Gabby.

"What the hell are you two talking over there?" Chira calls out, Kristina and Gabby glancing at the other girl.

"… Something," Kristina says, walking towards Chira and handing the tablecloth to her. "Why the hell do you want to know?" Chira gives her a look. "Okay, you want to be a stubborn little bitch; I see," Kristina remarks.

"Hey!" Bryce H. shouts, Chira looking at his direction. "We're done!"

Chira glances at Gabby. "What are you guys doing back there?"

"Uno," Gabby said. "Geno's first."

"That's a _first_ ," Kristina says, the pun getting shot back into the dark by Chira's glare.

"Anyway," Gabby says, shaking her head in disbelief, "the gang's ready to do whatever to help out, if it means keeping Horror!Sans out of trouble."

Chira nods and says, "Yeah; is Core Frisk on the phone?" She, honestly, never wanted to see the child's pits-for-eyes, but since Kristina said yes to everything yesterday, it's an everyday thing now.

"Uh-huh; she's keeping track on who's chea-"

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAA**_!"

Kristina, out of reflex, summoned a barrier of white bones around everyone on the stage, Christina, Kellie, and Bao screaming as something collides on the shields. Chira looks at Kristina with a look of horror and the latter shrugs.

"If you know _Undertale_ , then that's Undyne," she said, paraphrasing Corey's statement from earlier. "Which means… Horror!Undyne has arrived."

There was silence and Chira feared that her friend didn't get everyone on the stage until-

" _Why are you hiding_?"

"That's because Kristina doesn't want anyone's blood spilled on stage." Chira recognized the voice to be Gage Thompson, one of the missing sophomores Corey had listed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to scrub something like that off the floor?"

"Gage… shut the fuck up; no one wants your smartass mouth running about," Horror!Undyne jeered. Chira's assumption was confirmed as Kristina sighed heavily, the barriers falling down.

"Kristina!" Gage says, coming up to her. He had short light blonde, almost white, hair that hugged his pale face and ice blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a dragon pedant hanging from his neck, grey skinny jeans, and black Converses. "How's it be-"

" _How the hell are you still living_?!" Kristina exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "As far as I'm fucking concerned, I should expect U-

" _Jane_ , actually."

" _Jane_ to come with both your bodies!" Kristina said, eyeing the human redhead. "I mean, incentives anyone?" She looks at Gage and Gage knew that she wants a explanation.

Sans appeared next to Gage and puts his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

"… Hi."

"So…"

"Oh, you're here," Kristina said, glancing at Sans. "So… who's 'Daddy'?"

Kristina and Gage could tell that Sans' not going to talk, so the former looked to the latter and asked if Horror!Sans- _Jason_ , Gage said-is in the school. The latter said that he isn't because of… _problems_ , but at least Jane was able to bring him in. Turns out, Chrisean was in a pickle and couldn't come, and Jane doesn't have time like this to bring him back, meaning that there is going to be an AU-jump to there, eventually. Not only that, but with the increased security from Error, Horrortale's one of those AUs where it's heavily guarded with its inhabitants. If anything, making sure Error is only interested in Realistimalinea is the only way to get in, according to Gage.

"… That makes sense," Sans said, long joined listening into the convrsation. "I mean, Error, in all due respect, doesn't have any time to destroy some AUs due to his never ending attention to this timeline." He then glances at Jane, who was talking to Screw. "Even then, I am sure that Realis is the only thing that could bring the rest of the AUs down; Humans, after all, created us and, by extension, the AUs."

Kristina nods. "Yeah, Gage. As far as I'm concerned, Error wants me dead at the moment so… he's not goanna stop until my head is on a plaque," she remarks. "Either that or he's being a dormant little bitch since I beaten his black ass yesterday."

" _You_ did that?!" Gage exclaimed, astonished. "We all heard that someone managed to beat Error, and they so happen to be Human!" Gage then stares intently at Kristina. "Now that you mention it-"

"GAGE!"

The boy turned around to see Blaster and Jane standing next to a portal that leads into a long corridor. Kristina and Sans glance at Blaster and the tall person shrugged.

"What?" Gage called back. "What do you want?"

"I'm leaving!" Jane yells

"No shit," Gage called back, only to get a blood red spear near his foot for a response.

" _Tu bété, Gage_?" Kristina stated, glaring at Gage. "She's dangerous."

"I'm not… whatever that is," Gage whined, sounding offended.

The others from backstage came out and Death stopped next to Kristina. " _Salut, mon amie_. _Ça va_?"

"Eh _, comme ci, comme ca_ ," Kristina replied, Death raising an eyebrow. " _Quoi? C'est vrai_."

"… _Je ne veux plus jouer Uno_."

" _Pourquoi_?"

" _Je deteste Bleu et Rouge._ "

"You hate Blueberry and Edge?" Kristina said in English. "Why?"

"They're able to pick out the cheaters, and _I'm_ not one of them."

"Well, with how you're winning games, that's probably not that far from the truth."

Death just shook his head while Jane said goodbye to the best of her abilities (remember: she's in a room filled with humans, humans that their SOULS can be used to break the Barrier over at her version of the Underground) as she slipped into the portal, the opening closing as soon as she went in.

"Well, ain't this day full of surprises…" Kristina commented.

"Did Jane tell you…" Gage said, walking up to Screw, who showed confusion.

"Tell what?" Flowey asked, folding his arms. "I thought Jane told us everything."

"Obviously nothing," Gage said, leaving no room for a rebuttal or remark about the question. "Besides, I want to know what place 10th grade's at." He sits down on the stage and places himself so that it looks like as if he wants to know things. "Besides, it's the sixteenth; don't we have one more week to do this month's performance?"

"Oh, we do…" Kristina mused. "Well, Chira." Said teen glances at her. "We can talk." She sits next to Gage, Indian-styled, and takes out her phone. "I'm here all day."

* * *

 _It's just the beginning._  
 _No one is safe._  
 _If there's anything…_

 _Sansna better seal up North America_  
 _From the Destroyer…_  
 _Or we might as well call it a_  
 _ **Loss**_ _…._

* * *

 _Finally! Done! This is just a filler chapter with a bit of plot, but otherwise a chapter none the less. I hope you enjoyed this overdue chapter, and see you guys later._

 _Au revoir, mon amis!_


End file.
